When In Rome
by dreambigwh11
Summary: ...do as the romans do, or so they say. So what DO they do in Rome? Well, I guess I'm about to find out. Except it's not Rome, it's Texas, and I'm a foreign exchange student from Japan, so there's that. Hinata POV, modern age America, set in the summer of 2017. Forewarning for minor use of explicit language and sexual content.
1. Summertime (And The Livings Easy)

**A/N:** Yano, I hate to say it, but I _kinda_ lost the motivation to resume Wrong Path at the moment. I've had a lot of things going on in my life that have brought me to the edge of my seat and right now isn't the right time to pick it up and continue it. I _will_ , however, continue it in the coming three months when I can get my bearings straight and make sure I know exactly where I'm going with it and what the future plans I have for it are. Those being how many more chapters, when am I ending it, etc.

Now this is something I've been writing for the past three months. When in Rome, do as the romans do, right? Well this is just a small little journey, or I should say part one of a little journey. This has no set plans, no set release dates, no set storyline, I'm just letting it flow and flow until I feel comfortable releasing the next part of it. This one is closer to thirty four thousand words in just the first chapter/part which I call _Downfall_ , and it's basically just that.

Once more we're following Hinata but this time in a one hundred percent modern universe (with the Americas, etc., basically all the same history) except the only characters from the Naruto universe in this story (as of now, at least) are Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura (oh we'll get to that), and to an extent Hiashi. Why am I writing this? Well to put it simply...this is something that's flowing a lot easier than WP right now, something I don't have to think about too much, something that's naturally coming.

I just moved today, August 25th, 2017, into a new house with my new car in the middle of an ever-nearing hurricane, so yeah, it's been a shitty situation turned good that was turned back to bad with my personal problems and demons. But I digress, y'all ready for some story? Eh, doesn't matter, I'm posting it anyways!

 **DISCLAIMER:** This part _will_ feature heavy sexual themes, repeated smoking of the marijuana, and a whole bunch of other shit including self harm and suicidal themes among other things. It will also feature some elements of my hometown, Houston, and a lot of music that I DO NOT own any of it. I mean, Jesus Christ, why do I even have to say that? It's not like...moving on. And lastly I don't own any of the Naruto characters or references. Enjoy, review, favorite and follow, too!

 **WHEN IN ROME...  
**

* * *

 _June 10th, 2017, 10:45 am._

Ugh, why did life have to be this hard? I thought being an exchange student from Osaka, Japan and coming to the states, more specifically Texas, would be like a dream vacay for me. _No_ , instead it's been hell on earth, if you could eve call this god forsaken country 'earth', it's more like a carnival.

Where am I supposed to start? Let's start with the backstory, shall we?

I moved here in late August of 2015 on advice from my dad, Hiashi Hyuuga, one of the principle owners of Hyuuga motor enterprise, which owns Nissan and thirty percent of the American made Jeep company. Funny how a country that warred against the vehicles in WWII would now help manufacture it, huh?

However, I digress. Ever since my moms untimely passing when I was just five it made things hard on him, me and my newborn sister, and he's cracked down on me hard ever since I turned sixteen. 'You need to take school more seriously if you hope to take over this company when I decide it's time' my fathers words rung in my head, haunting me in everything I do and see.

So he sent me to spend my sophomore and senior year of high school here, away from my friends, in an entirely different country that spoke a different language and had a different time zone and different, well, _everything_. Something about 'to run a business you need to get used to escaping your comfort zone'. Chyeh, like this is gonna work anyways. I came back for summer last year, but this year...

If I tried to count how many times I've told him I am _not_ cut out for the family business I'd need, like, twenty hands with ten fingers on em each. So yeah, I moved into an apartment with three other foreign exchange students, all bills paid, with government and familial assistance. Let's run them down, shall we?

There's Ada Lee, an eighteen year old German exchange from Dusseldorf that spoke decent English, since it is a Germanic language after all, and she's from a family that owns a ton of successful breweries back in the homeland. Rich bitch, as I would say, and so would the next girl on my list.

Isabella is a student that actually moved here full time in June of last year from somewhere in the Catalonia region of Spain, in a town that I've never been able to catch the full name of in the past. She is, by all means, a _beautiful_ woman, standing five foot three inches with a bust to kill for and an ass that, just, hot _damn_.

Okay, enough of the dark haired Spaniard and onto the last woman, my BFF in Ashleigh from N. Ireland. I guess we get along so well because we're both pale as fuck, have accents that aren't necessarily attractive and generally don't care about our appearances being 'sexy' or 'hot'.

To put it into perspective, Ada Lee is five foot six with long, slender and sexy legs that make up for a decent rear end and a pair of double D breasts to pair so she's got it made for her, and we already covered Isabella, but us? Well, you can catch us on any given weekend chilling at the apartment in sweatpants watching movies and eating ice cream while the other two are out and about with men.

Who am I? Well, they call me..."Hinata! Wake up!" Ugh, shut up Ada, it's only ten forty five and I just got the news that I'm _not_ going home to visit like you and Isa are. Still my eyes fluttered open and were greeted by Ada's shining blue orbs that gazed into mine. "You got a package in just now, thought you'd wanna see it." Oh...woops, thanks!

I'm still not happy to be awake this early on the first weekend of summer break, but oh well. I hopped out of bed and walked over to my dresser, fetching my clothes for the day and headed to the restroom to shower myself awake, lord knows imma need it to be honest. I know by the time I'm done Ash will have coffee made thankfully.

I set my phone on the counter after syncing it with my waterproof speaker and set in on the showers window ledge before dropping the pajamas I was wearing. I looked myself over in the mirror, glancing at the curves I sported yet never showed off. Why don't I? I guess I'm too lazy to figure it out for myself, Ash has to spell it out for me.

Sighing I turned to hot and cold water on, balancing them to a perfectly hot mix before stepping my foot over the edge of the tub, the other one following suit shortly after. I don't know why I'm not happy to be here for the summer, I heard that if you can bear the heat Texas summers are usually filled with lots of fun and lots of sun.

Er, at least that's what all the movies make it seem like, I'll have to determine that for myself. Ever since the day a few days ago that my dad called me and informed me that I need to stay overseas for the summer I've been rather salty and annoyed, mainly because of my fathers insane expectations and reasoning behind me staying.

According to him it's best if I experience a Texas summer at least once in my life, but that's when he trailed off and muttered incoherently, but I could've swore I heard him say something about my mom, a person he rarely brings up, and it's not that I exactly blame hime for it. But I'm probably just hearing things, it's not uncommon for me to.

The water cascaded over my head, dampening and soaking my long, dark hair, almost jet black but it had a tint of purple in it, something I got from my mom apparently. I mulled over my thoughts while the bumping rock music played from my speaker, coasting me along while I soaped up my body, letting the suds cover me.

Yet I couldn't help but think about the package that I apparently got and what could be in it. In the time I've been here I've only received mail that wasn't spam a total of ten times, three from my sister since she usually Facebooks me or something, five from my cousin Neji since he's in Alaska on work and two from my dad.

Sad part is the two letters I got from my dad was paperwork I needed to look over. But I've never gotten a whole package, like a box or anything...eh, I'll see when I get out of the shower, which is now. I stepped out of the shower and dried my body and hair off before throwing my locks into the towel and wrapping it around, leaving it done up.

I slid my arms into the regular black bra and reached behind my back, snapping the locks shut and securing it. Next were my underwear, which was just a pair of normal, no nonsense pink full assed panties. Keeping it simple is a good thing sometimes. Throwing on my athletic booty shorts I made my way from the restroom and into the living room to retrieve the package.

Walking into the living room I spotted Isabella and Ada with their luggage packed up, heading out of the door. They waved goodbye to me, getting a wave from me as I took the package under my arm and walked over to the kitchen table and set it down so I could fix myself up a cup of coffee.

My hand gripped the coffee pot, picking it up and tilting the piping hot liquid into the coffee cup. I dumped a little bit of sugar into it and whisked it around, before tasting it, satisfied with the taste. "Mm, so you found out my fetish for near-topless women in my kitchen making coffee, huh?" I giggled a little bit at the woman behind me.

Turning I faced the blonde woman, someone you might refer to as 'petite'. "Ne, I thought that naked women drinking Guinness and eating potatoes and meat turned you on, Ash-chan?" I asked, getting a nod and some giggles in return. "Thanks for the coffee though, imma need it for when I open this bad boy." I slapped the package roughly.

The blonde girl eyed the package and hummed, looking at the labels on it. "It came from your hometown, but there's no name on it. Could it be your dad?" I shook my head, he'd never send me a whole package when he can't even manage to send me a letter, text or email asking how _I_ am doing, not how school is going.

"Nah, but I'll open 'er up and see what's in store for me." I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and cut the tape on the box, which was approximately a foot tall and a foot and a half wide. Flipping the flaps open I removed the top layer of paper before eyeing the contents of the box which confused me.

A letter was sitting on top, which read 'read after you remove everything-dad'. Huh, so daddy dearest cares about me after all. What was in the box? A photo in a frame of my dad and my mom in front of a monument that looked eerily familiar. "That's...that's the San Jacinto Monument, what were they doing down here though?"

I removed the next few things, which was a few more pictures of them at various monuments and sites, tickets for a baseball game coming up next weekend, one of my all time favorite books from home and a few more knickknacks. "Hmm, so your dad cares, this is news to me. What about you though?" I honestly don't know what to think of this, Ash, maybe the letter will answer everything.

Then again, it could answer absolutely nothing leaving me here even more frustrated and confused. With my dad, remember that _nothing_ is given. Here goes nothing.

 _"Hinata, enclosed in this box is a few things I figured you might want and some pictures of me and your mother on our honeymoon down there in Houston where you are.  
The reason I made the decision to keep you home for the summer is something more than an easily made decision. As much as I hound on you to finish your schooling and stay focused, I know the one thing that made your mother happier than anything was when we were in Texas.  
Now, if you're anything like your mother (heaven knows you are) you're gonna enjoy it, but that is only if you make it a good time. Don't sit around and be mopey all summer, go out, enjoy the American baseball game, go to the beaches, the monuments, eat the restaurants that me and your mother ate it that I listed on the flip side of this letter, and just enjoy life overall before you have to come back home._ _I love you, Hinata, no matter how hard I am on you, and both me and your sister are missing you dearly and wishing you a happy summer._

 _Love, dad and sis."_

My eyes watered a little bit as I scanned over the letter, shocked at the affection shown in this letter. "Yeah...it's news to me too Ash-chan...he hasn't been the same since my mom died so maybe...maybe this is his way of showing me the love he was once capable of before...before everything changed..." I sighed, setting the letter down.

Ash picked it up and read it for herself, smiling and tearing up herself. "Ah, so they were down here when they first got married, that makes sense. You know, we as humans don't understand how death fully affects someone most of the time." Alright, that's enough of the sagely advice, all I know is one thing.

I just got a free pass to go wild for the summer and enjoy it as much as I can. "You know what this means, right Ash?" I looked and smiled widely at the girl.

She, in turn, looked and gave me an equally as wide grin. "Hell yeah, we're gonna fuck some shit up!" I laughed at the girl, sharing a hug with her before realizing I was still without shirt. "Hehe, woops, I almost forgot you weren't wearing your shirt." Yeah, me too.

Time to get changed fully, I guess.

* * *

 _2:00 pm._

How do I let people drag me to places I don't want to be? There's a mall just down the highway and, while technically not in Houston, we'll count it as much considering that, if I'm right, this city is an annex of Houston...I don't fucking know, this is a lot different than the way things are in Japan, but I think I'm used to it now...sorta.

I let out a sigh and just looked over to Ash, who looked and smiled at me. "C'mon, in the almost two years of bein' here we've heard so much about this mall but we've _never_ been, I think it's high time we go. Look, park right there, it's close enough for me." Yes, because parking as close as you can to escape the heat is a great idea, Ash-chan.

In reality she was right though, as the walk from my Jeep to the door was like walking through a sauna cranked to the max while also walking on sharp, jagged rocks that are as hot as lava. Fun idea, right? But once we made it inside we quickly found that the mall was actually pretty spectacular and brimming with action.

From your standard teenage girls walking and talking, sipping on their Starbucks and texting on their iPhones, to the standard teenage dudes dressed like their about to go on a date with a super hot chick even though they're just at the mall. It had everything, including a massive food court which both me and Ash were eyeing.

Honestly we could've gotten full off of the samples the numerous eateries were handing out, but we settled on the first one we tried, a Thai food place with killer sweet BBQ and mango orange chicken. Yum. "I think I need to come here just to eat more often." I managed to mumble out through the bites of chicken and noodles doused in soy.

This is the closest I've been to having a taste of my cuisine area other than me cooking, every other Asian or Caribbean food place Americanized their food so much that it's just not the same. "I know right? If I had known about this before I think we'd've came here almost every other day." True enough, instead we just sat around and became a bunch 'o lazy girls. Sad, isn't it, we have potential but no motivation.

We finished up the food and headed towards the stores, immediately spotting one of the only ones I was hoping this place would have; Hot Topic. I think I could use some new band tees, I only have like ten of em. As a matter of fact I'm currently wearing my I Set My Friends On Fire tee shirt, so there's that.

The store, as dark as usual, was packed with summer sales, promising a percentage off of this, BOGO this, the usual. "What are you looking for, Ash-chan?" I asked the pale girl, who just shrugged at me and headed off towards the pants. Now, I can't squeeze into those skinny jeans, so I'm gonna look at the tees.

Eyeing the shirts hanging on the wall I scoffed at the choices. All this washed up indie music that makes no sense to me, but hey they're making money right? Ugh, where did the days of meaningful and fun music go? When the money didn't matter and all it was about was the instruments and the emotions you were feeling at the time.

That's what made the music, in my opinion at least, which doesn't mean much to a lot of people. "I know right? A bunch of overrated bands with no grasp on emotion other than the emotion of getting rich, amirite?" A voice to my right broke the silence. I looked over to see who it was, my eye catching a blonde haired... _stud_.

Immediately my heart started thumping in my chest, the last time a boy talked to me was, er, I don't even remember that's how long it's been. "Y-yeah, music h-has been a part of my l-life for the longest time, I h-hate to see it be ru-ruined like this. Hinata, I'm H-Hinata." I stuck my hand out, trying to smile politely.

He stuck his hand out as well, shaking mine softly. "Hinata, huh? Is that a Japanese name?" How did he know? I nodded my head slowly, gauging his reaction. "Sunny place, right? My name is Naruto, which means whirlpool. My mom moved here shortly after I was born when we lost everything in a tsunami." He's Japanese too?

"I-I'm sorry to hear that, I come from Osaka, foreign exchange student program sent me over here at my dads request." I said, grabbing a tee shirt and unfolding it, looking at the design. "Sucks not being able to go home for the summer but I think I'll manage." I swear his eyes lit up the second that I mentioned I was gonna be here for a while.

Smiling he looked me in the eye and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, Hinata, if you feel up to it I'd love to take you and your friend over there on a tour of the city and the surrounding areas tonight." Okay this boy is full of surprises, not only has he outed me as a Japanese exchange student but he knows that Ash is my friend?

But I smiled, nodding to him sharply. "I think we'd love that, our two roommates have already left to visit home so it's gonna be quite boring tonight anyways. What time are you thinking?" Not that it matters, we're not doing anything all night. He just shrugged, making me giggle a bit. "How about ten? We'll be done eating by then." I got a nod and a smile, making my heart jump a little bit more than usual, especially when he handed me a business card, his number scrawled onto the back.

Turning on his heel he prepared to walk away, looking over his shoulder and smiling once more. "Well I'll see you and Ash tonight, Hinata- _chan_." Ugh, don't make my heart explode just yet, Naruto-kun..."Oh, and by the way, if you're wondering how I know blondie is your friend, I saw you walk in together. Ja ne!" With that, he left.

I looked over at Ash, who just shot me a questioning look.

We're gonna have some fun tonight, Ash-chan, that's all.

* * *

 _8:00 pm._

"So we're just gonna trust this random dude you met at the mall to give us a tour of the city? Sounds sketchy." Thanks for being honest, love. I know it's crazy and not the best idea, but..."He _is_ pretty damn hot though, so I don't exactly blame you." See, I knew she'd come around eventually. "I guess I'll go, someone needs to protect you."

Yeah, that and I don't want this to seem like a date, I'm not sure if I want to date someone over here yet and I surely don't wanna lead the poor man on. "I know, and thanks for coming with to make sure I don't get murdered or sold into a sex trafficking ring." The only two outcomes I foresee beside this ending well or just boring.

Ash looked over at me and smiled, before flipping open her fathers cigar box. "Such a shame, he thought I'd be using it for girly things, instead it only keeps my pot and stuff safe." Right? I don't think I'd stoop that low, though. "Meh, oh well, let's get this party going." True, we're only killing time here.

I had just gotten changed into something more, well, evening casual, which was a pair of jeans and a band tee, surprise right? Ha, no. "I just don't know what he saw in me other than he could probably tell I'm Asian. But Japanese? That's some insane guessing skills, I guess." The blonde Irish nodded in response, passing the bong my way.

Coughing a little bit she waved the smoke away from her face. "B-be careful, that's top notch stuff, something called slab grass I got from my dude." Slab grass, hmm?

For something with such a terrible name, at least it is to me, it hit like a cannonball. "Damn, yeah t-this is some high quality shit." I managed to get out after coughing a little bit from the harshness of it. We got properly high and then popped open a pizza box we had sitting and waiting for us. "Mm, I just don't know why he chose me other than he thought we were similar. I'm not really anything special." Other than I'm foreign and he's practically fully American.

Hearing Ash scoff I looked over at her, noticing the smug look on her face. "Yano, _I_ think you're pretty special Hinata, and I think it's time you notice it. I've struggled with a lot of self-image issues over the years and I've finally became comfortable with how I look and it feels great to break free of my thoughts." She's thought she looks bad?

All I could do is just laugh a little bit at her words. "Thank you, Ash, there's a reason I call you 'chan'. But I wasn't talking about my looks necessarily, all I have going for me over here is I'm foreign, which instantly makes me, and you, talking points. Who doesn't wanna bang a foreign girl?" I mean, maybe regular, non sex-craved men.

Even as much as I miss my homeland, it's actually been nice being over here. I just can't believe I've not explored that much in the year and months I've been here. "Yeah, I know, we're both bombshells. So why haven't we been laid then in the time we've been here?" Maybe we're 'hard to get'? I don't know, mysterious things happen constantly.

I just shrugged my shoulders, and then I thought about it. Seriously, the only action I've seen recently is my own action, and as fun as that can be, it's nothing compared to the real deal...or so I've heard, I'm still a virgin even at seventeen. It's not like I'm opposed to losing it, I guess I just haven't gotten around to it yet. _Yet_.

Deciding to get a little bit more comfortable I pulled my shirt over my head, leaving my chest bare except for the bra I had on. "I'm in no rush to get laid, I _am_ still a virgin Ash, remember?" She made an 'ah' face, before laughing a little bit. "Yeah, hard to believe, and as far as I know you're still 'pure', right?" She replied with a nod of her head.

"Yeah, I remember Hinata-chan, it's not a bet thing either, I'm not gonna just give it up to a random douchebag either. But it just begs the question, we got the opportunity to come overseas and spend time over here, even a whole summer, and we haven't done shit but lay around. We should be making memories that'll be engrained forever in us, right?" True, but we haven't...again, _yet_.

Ash looked over at me and I caught the smallest of blushes on her face when she saw my near bare chest. "Yeah...memories...say, you haven't, er, thought about doing stuff with another girl, have you?" Honestly all these years I suspected something, but my interest hasn't been this intense. Now I'm itching to know.

She looked around a little bit, as if she was looking for anyone else around, before facing me again. "Hina...I can't lie to you, I have thought about it, but I don't know what I want right now. All I know is I'm ready to live a little bit before this exchange thing ends and we all have to go back home again." Except Isabella, lucky bitch.

Putting a hand on the blonde stoner girls shoulder I smiled at her. "Hey, don't be afraid to tell me anything, you're my best friend and I'm here for you, anything you need, anytime." I gave her a sincere smile, before an idea hit me. "If...if it makes you feel more comfortable you can take your shirt off in front of me too."

Turning her head to face me again I saw her visibly relax, then she grabbed for her shirt seams. "I'll try it, I've never been shirtless in front of anyone except you before, and that's only when we're changing so it's not like we were just chilling shirtless." And then she removed it, revealing a lime green bra. "Until now, that is." She laughed out.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her. And then a knock rung through the apartment and my phone buzzed with a text. "Oh shit, it's ten, I almost forgot about him!" I said, rushing to get my shirt on and throwing a pair of flip flops on. Ash did the same, waving the weed smoke away and tossing me her perfume bottle.

With a few squirts and some air freshener we were ready, grabbing the apartment key and opening the door. "Hey Hinata, you guys ready?" It was him, he _actually_ showed up, and he was on time! Either he's a dedicated psychopath or he's one of the rare dudes that are decent.

Nodding I waved Ash forward, introducing her formally. "Yeah, this is Ash and she's from Northern Ireland, she's one of my three roommates." She stepped forward and took the blonde mans hand in her own, shaking it firmly and smiling, catching his eyes in her own.

He smiled, his nose twitching a bit but he pushed the feeling back, not knowing that I noticed. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Naruto. Is...is that weed I smell?" Oh damn it all, is this how I'm doomed to be every time a hot guy first meets me? I nodded slowly, and he laughed a bit, putting me on edge. "Nothing to worry about, y'all, it's not that big of a deal down here, I smoke too." Phew, that was close one.

Maybe this won't be such a bad night after all...

* * *

 _11:45 pm._

Who knew that there was so much that goes into this city? He showed us around the downtown area, taking us down to where he lives fifteen minutes south of the big city in a city that, while it's smaller than Houston, it's still got a good size to it. Pasadena, I think it was called, I've heard that name quite a few times.

He dropped us off at the apartment, bidding us a good night as we made our way inside, tossing our shoes into the corner and collapsing onto the couch, sighing deeply and loudly, contempt with how the night went. "Well...we didn't get murdered or raped, so that's a good thing right?" Ash said, making me laugh out for the hundredth time.

Sighing happily I looked at my roommate and smiled. "Yeah, that's a good thing, Ash-chan. He was cool though, and he made us both laugh, and he didn't try to make a pass at either of us. He seemed genuinely happy to have us around and spending time with him." I think that's the weirdest part, I've never seen a dude do that before.

A yawn wracked my body, showing my exhaustion that I got from the day. "Agreed, this is the most we've done since being here really so I'm tired as well. Wanna smoke a little bit more and watch a movie?" What type of question is that, Ash? A stupid one, that's what type of question it was.

I nodded in agreement, heading to the room and grabbing the cigar box and a pair of sweatpants that I cut into booty shorts. "Ne, Ash, you want me to grab you a pair of shorts or something?" I asked, getting a shout of approval. I dug through her drawers, finding the smallest, shortest pair of short shorts I've ever seen.

And by god that's the first time I've said shorts that many times in one sentence. Making my way back out to the living room I tossed the shorts to the blonde girl who caught them with a smile and a nod. "Oh, so you pick my shortest ones? Hmm, I think maybe _you_ are trying to hit on _me_ now." Her laughter filled my ears as my face heated up.

The blush spread across my face as I shook my head vehemently. "N-no, shut up and change woman." I said, trying to force the thoughts of her out of my head.

Dropping my pants to the floor I quickly slid the shorts I picked out on, instantly feeling the relief of not wearing pants anymore. "Oh c'mon Hinata, I was just messing with you. What type of movie are you wanting to watch?" Putting my hand on my chin I thought about the options before something slipped into my mind.

I snapped my fingers once, signifying my decision on the movie I want to watch. "Star Wars, specifically episode two, I never got the chance to finish it the other night since I passed out from doing all that paperwork my dad sent me." Ash nodded in approval, looking it up and throwing it on.

Packing a bowl I grabbed the lighter and sparked up the bowl as the opening fanfare hit at the same time. "Ah, this is good. As much as I love Isa and Ada their hatred of pot makes me kinda annoyed. This is what I like right here, a movie, a friend and some pot and that's all I need every night." Very much agreed, roomie, _very_ much agreed.

Isabella and Ada Lee don't like it when we smoke in the living room, they hate the smell and always bitch about how it's still illegal. Funny, they'll do ecstasy and cocaine with their little boy toys but they're afraid of a little pot which isn't all that harmful for the human body. "Chyeh, but they're just little sticklers. I love those girls to death, but if it weren't for this we wouldn't be friends with them, right?" At least I wouldn't be.

Next to me on the couch my roommate shook her head in agreement. "Eh no, no I wouldn't be. While I agree with you on the whole 'loving them' thing I don't think I could handle them if it weren't for this program. Except maybe Ada, if she wasn't so tight wound." Ada...yeah, she's wound up tighter than my...never mind.

Taking another rip off the bong I passed it to Ash, repeating this cycle till we got as high as we could. Luckily I already looked Asian with the squinted eyes so it's a naturally normal thing to me, but when I looked over to the woman next to me I burst out in laughter. "Damn Ash-chan, you look like me now." I choked out through the laughter.

She waved me off, trying not to end up laughing but failing as we both dissolved into a fit of happiness. "Ah, yeah I-I look like you, alright...I'm tired though, I need to get some sleep for once." My blonde haired friend made a move to get up off the couch, but then something kinda just came over me.

I reached out and grabbed her arm, looking her in the eye. "Ash...do you...do you wanna cuddle with-with me? Sometimes I hate sleeping alone, and-" But I was cut off by her sitting back down on the couch and leaning back, throwing her legs behind my back and waving for me to lay down and put my back to her.

With a smile I did just that, laying down onto my side and blushing a bit when the petite woman wrapped her arms around me. "Yano, this is the first time I've actually done this before, cuddling with someone and it...it feels good." She muttered into my ear, her hot breath tickling the insides of my ear and increasing my blush.

My breath shuddered when I tried to speak, my words struggling to come out. "Y-yeah, I used to have this big teddy bear I'd sleep with b-but I left it at home, too big for me to bring over here. It's been rough but I don't think I'd rather be anywhere than right here." With you, but I didn't wanna say that part out loud for obvious reasons.

"Same, I just can't believe we're about to be seniors man." Me too, this year has been a blur so far..."Hey, Hina, it's getting kinda hot like this so do you mind if I take off my shirt and shorts?" Me? In bed with a shirtless and bottomless woman? If only my dad saw me now...I nodded my head, giving her the all clear. "If it makes you feel better you can take yours off too, I know you've gotta be hot too." Okay and now I'm about to be shirtless and bottomless too?

Hesitating a bit I moved my hands down to my shirt and started pulling it up over my head, when I felt a hand grip the waistband of my makeshift booty shorts. "Wha? Oh, I didn't expect you to help me." I laughed a bit nervously as Ash helped pull my shorts off, tossing them into the pile of our discarded clothes.

And now I was almost naked and in bed with another almost naked woman...what the fuck is going on? My skin was clammy with sweat, both from the body heat and the now full body blush that I was feeling. It spread from my face to my chest, slowly moving to my legs and, er, private parts.

The weirdest part is I've never thought about another girl sexually before, so why am I just now feeling this way? Sure I've looked at another woman and admired her figure and features, but never in any sort of different way. And it's not so much that I am, it's the timing. It would wait till I'm skin to skin with another pretty woman.

I felt my heart pound in my chest when Ash pulled me in closer to her, leaning her head close to my ear and whispering. "I know you feel it too, Hinata, I'm not dumb, and if you ever feel like this again just let me know if you want to explore. Goodnight, Hina-chan." She kissed me on the cheek before resting her head, finally drifting away into sleep.

But...but would I really want to try something out like this?

I'm so confused...

* * *

 _June 11th, 12:15 pm._

My eyes opened slowly as I pieced together what happened last night. I'm in my bra and panties cuddled right up next to my roommate who is also in her bra and panties, so...what the hell was in that weed that we smoked last night? Gently I shook myself free from her grasp and stood up, stretching out my still asleep muscles.

Trudging over to the kitchen I set on a pot of coffee to be made before going to my room and changing, throwing on some khaki booty shorts and a loose tee shirt I got from my dad, it was a band tee from some old eighties band called Kansas, and I hadn't really put much thought into who they were, all I know is it fits well for a lazy day.

At least, I _think_ today is gonna be a lazy day, just like I _thought_ yesterday was gonna be a lazy day but we ended up going out to a mall, smoking pot, going on what was damn near a midnight drive with a boy, came home, smoked more pot, cuddled, got almost naked and cuddled some more and fell asleep in each others arm.

Yeah, so much for a lazy day, amirite?

Not that I'm complaining about it, it just seemed to come from out of left field. Oh well, it's time to continue on a tradition I started last December; Sunday afternoon toke 'n cartoons. Call me childish and I'll, well, I'll probably do nothing but hide in my pillow fort with a bowl of lucky charms and some Family Guy on the TV.

I reached into my dresser drawer and grabbed the cigarillos I had stowed away in there and a small sack with some dark green, ogre looking pot. I guess that's why my guy calls it ogre, makes sense though. It's smelly, loud and hits you like a ogre's fist pounding into your head screaming for you to get high, so you do...damn my imagination is way too overactive for my chill personality.

Wasting little time I plopped down into bed after grabbing the small plastic tray I kept around for rolling. I licked the little cigar, making a line of saliva before tearing the end a little bit, pressuring the crack until it started splitting all the way down the middle and opening it up, dumping the tobacco inside out into my bedside trashcan.

Doing the same with the second one I grabbed the bag of icky sticky and started breaking it down, sticking it in the grinder I had left on my nightstand and grinding it into a formidable, stemless and seedless chunky powder. I guess that's the best way to describe the way it is after grinding it up, I've never really thought about it honestly.

Oh well, that's besides the point, let's get down to business. I grabbed two good sized pinches and dumped it into one of the loose cigar wraps, rolling it into a cylindrical-ish shape and folding the edges over, licking them and sealing them before using a small piece of plastic with a round end to tamp the loose ends down, and there you have it.

After repeating the process with the other wrap I was all set and ready except for a few things. "Shit, I need my torch lighter and something to drink." I cursed myself for not getting those things before I got comfortable in bed. Damn it, time to make another trip into the living room and kitchen.

My hand gripped the door to the fridge, pulling it open. I grabbed a jug of chocolate milk I had saved for this morning and shut the door again, grabbing the box of cookies off the counter and heading back to bed, dropping myself down onto it's cushiony, comforting awesomeness before reclining a bit, setting my phone on Netflix.

I sang along to the theme song quietly, humming parts of it to myself as I torched one end of the blunt, getting a nice cherry going before puffing on it, inhaling the smoke.

For the next hour I sat in my room, laughing like an idiot and chowing down, if anyone happened to walk in here and see me they'd probably just shake their head in shame before walking out again and moving on to being a productive member of society. "Hina, I knew I'd find you in here being lazy." Oh, thanks Ash-chan, you're a real pal.

Laughing a bit I looked at the blonde woman in our room, who was just smoking a cigarette. "I don't know how you can smoke those things even if it's only from time to time or whenever you're drunk, they're worse than pot yano?" I asked the woman, who just shrugged, flicking the ashes out of the window.

"Yeah, but then again you haven't tried them so..." She trailed off, reclining in her bed still halfway naked. Fed up with her saying that I reached for her pack, stealing one from the pack and examining it. "It's a menthol, so just be warned it's gonna be a bit harsh and minty." Ha, little does she know but I actually like minty stuff.

Did she not notice the package of mint Oreos sitting on the bed next to me? Eh, oh well, I put the cigarette in my mouth and lit it, taking a drag off of it and inhaling it before I coughed my ass off. "H-how the hell do you handle these things?" I coughed out, asking the fair skinned woman, who was just laughing at me.

Her laughter subsided as my coughing did, and the next drags went down smoother and smoother until it was basically nothing to me. "See? It's not so bad once you get the hang of it huh?" All I could do was nod in agreement. I'm not gonna lie, I actually like the flavor and the feeling I got from it, it made me a bit lightheaded but not too bad.

Once I finished that one I grabbed the second blunt I rolled, lighting it and taking a few hits off of it before passing it to my roommate, who happily took it. "Yeah, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I might try another one later, but who knows." Speaking of things I don't know about. "Ne, is there any specific reason that you're still in you're bra and panties, Ash-chan?" One would figure she'd be dressed for the day by now.

Instead she just shrugged at me, passing the device back my way. "Eh, I just haven't gotten dressed yet, it's not like we have anyone coming over. And even if we did it'd most likely be that boy, and I'm _sure_ he'd love to see either of us like this." She laughed, and she wasn't wrong, despite our laziness we're still girls so we have that power.

After a little while Ash was done smoking, waving her hand to signify just that and handing the tiny little bit that was left. I wasn't done though, and kept hitting it until it was down to nothing. I looked back up, seeing Ash standing in front of her dresser drawers and grabbing clothes out of it. And before I knew it, she was changing in front of me.

She slid her purple panties down her waist, kicking them off into the hamper and letting me get a good look at her nicely shaped ass. "A-Ash?" I managed to ask, but got no answer as she moved a hand to her bra strap, struggling to get it undone. "You, uh, you need some help?" I don't know why I asked that, but I did, getting a nod from her.

With a trembling hand I stood up, walking up behind the small woman and grabbing the strap between my fingers. Pulling the strength I needed together I undid it, letting her small but petite B-cup breasts hang free. "Thanks Hina, this one's a bit difficult to get off." She moved to turn around and face me but I turned to the wall behind me.

I heard Ash's giggles from behind me, which drove me a little crazy. "Y-you're w-w-welcome, Ash-chan." I tried to peek over my shoulder, but saw her still standing there, facing me and smiling like a madwoman. "C-can you turn around, please?" I asked with a timid, almost scared voice.

In return I only got some more giggles from Ash. "C'mon Hina, it's just the human body. Besides, we're gonna have a long summer together, I think it's time we became fully comfortable with each other." Sighing, I surrendered to her logic. Most of the time sorority girls walk around each other naked, so why can't I see my best friend in this state?

Slowly I turned around to face my roommate, a vibrant red blush on my face, and what I saw it...didn't faze me? Huh, I figured I'd squeal or blush but somehow I feel, well, kinda natural. "Huh, I figured this would be weirder than I thought, but it's, er, kinda normal?" I let out a little laugh, kind of a nervous one, but still strong and confident.

Ash laughed along with me, even though I'm seeing her bare it all for the first time. "Yano, back home in Ireland my mom always told me to become comfortable with who I am and my body, especially around other people, but being in the states and seeing everyone else...yeah, its not so easy." She sighed out, taking a seat on her bed.

With a frown I sighed sadly, sitting on my bed across from hers. "I know how you feel, Ash-chan, I never really felt comfortable with myself..." C'mon Hinata, you can do this too! "Yet I never really cared..." Just a little bit more, c'mon! "Not until I got here, and now, I do care about how I look." And there you are, you did it!

Unbeknownst to the sulking girl, who had her head in her hands, I was slowly taking my clothes off, dropping them quietly to the floor. "Hina, it's just difficult to-what?" She finally lifted her head, seeing me stand before her in all of my glory. "'Nata...you didn't have to do this for me love..." I didn't have to, but if it makes a friend feel better with herself, then I believe I can overcome it.

I showed her a smile as she blushed lightly at my naked form, how mine disappeared I have no idea. "I know, but I did, I'd do anything if it made my friend feel better-oh god!" Before I got done with my sentence the pale, light haired woman jumped off of her bed and engulfed me in a crushing hug, burying her head in my neck.

Her hot and wet tears dampened my neck and shoulder as she sobbed into me. "Thank you...so much...for being my friend...Hina-chan." I heard her mutter out, along with something else that I didn't catch. I just smiled, patting her back until it hit. She naked, I naked, she called me chan, our breasts are touching...oh god what have I done?

My blush immediately returned, and my body started heating up. "Uh, Ash? You realize we're hugging each other right?" She nodded, continuing the hug. "And we're naked, you know that?" Another nod came from her, but she stopped midway, realizing the same thing I did, and I felt her body get hot as well.

"Y-yeah, I s-s-see that n-now, m-my bad, I'll let g-go." She raised her head and moved to walk away, but I held her tight, getting a look from her that basically said 'uh, you wanted to let go, right?'. "Hina, what's up? I thought you wanted to let go, if it makes you feel weird, I have no-" Enough of this, it's time that this finally happens.

She never got the chance to finish her statement as my lips crashed down on hers, making her eyes shoot open in surprise before slowly relaxing, shutting as she melted into the kiss that we were sharing, and by god it was like fireworks going off in my head. I've been kissed a few times before, but never by someone I truly cared about.

Okay, backtrack, I don't _love_ love this woman, I'm not saying we're a couple or that I'm going lesbian for her, but this feels like something we should've done already. This is supposed to be a summer to remember right? Well, imma make sure we remember this summer for our remaining years. Hell, we'll remember this even in our graves below.

And by god I think this is something that's either gonna haunt me or make me smile when I think back on it. The scene, two girls in their bedroom sharing a kiss naked, the smell of her hair, which smelled like her strawberry shampoo faintly, and the taste of her mouth pressing onto mine made the atmosphere almost overwhelming.

But I persevered and deepened the kiss, letting my tongue slide it's way into her mouth and explore it, every inch, every nook and cranny I could find, it was all explored, I'm just gonna call my tongue Christopher Columbus from now on. My hands rested lazily on her hips, gripping them loosely, the form of her petite body fitting perfectly.

As you may know, though, all good things come to an end, and we both broke the kiss simultaneously with a loud gasp for air and a slight moan. I caught Ash's eyes in mine, her blue eyes reading the same thing mine read I want more. She gave me a small smirk before jumping my mouth with hers, kissing me deeply and resuming the position we were once in, our tongues crashing together.

I picked her up by her butt, forcing her legs to grip onto my hips as I walked her over to my bed, laying her down softly and mounting her, throwing my legs over hers and continuing my work on her mouth. By this time I noticed something, and I know Ash did too, and that was I am _soaking_ wet down there. How does she know? Well...

"Mm, Hina-chan, aren't you just a little excited ne? I can feel you dripping onto me." There ya go, I'm _dripping_ my juices onto her stomach and hips. Just then I felt her slide two of her fingers in between my crack, running down till they barely reached my entrance, where she teased it lightly, making me whimper and moan into her mouth.

That only set her off more, making her pick up her motions and increasing my sounds of pleasure. "A-Ash-chan, d-d-don't stop." How I got that out is anyone's guess, even if it was stuttered and said in the midst of my moans I didn't think I would manage to say anything right about now. But I'm glad I did, 'cause she picked up the pace more.

Now, I can't let her make _all_ of the sexual advances, can I? Well, technically I _can_ but...you know what I mean. I moved my mouth down to her neck, sucking on it hard and leaving love marks before moving down, putting my body between her legs and running my tongue around her nipples in a circular motion, eliciting moans from her now.

Deciding not stopping there I trailed kisses down her stomach, before finding myself right at her tight, cleanly shaven pussy, which was equally as wet as mine, if not more, honestly. Mind you, I don't know the first thing about eating a girl out, the only thing I know about pleasing a girl is what I know _I_ like, and everyone has their preferences.

With little time to waste I did the first thing I knew to do and drove my tongue into her, treating it like I was making out with her, except it's not her mouth. I let my tongue dip in and out of her, knowing I was doing good by the moans Ash was expelling and the way she arched her back. But I don't plan on stopping there, not in the least.

I ran my tongue all the way up and down her, reaching her clit and flicking it with my tongue, which caused her eyes to shoot open and made her gasp at the sudden, intense pleasure she was receiving. Smiling to myself I licked and sucked on her clit, nibbling on it gently and running fingers in and out of her pussy, maximizing her pleasure.

Soon enough I knew what was coming, bracing myself for it. "H-H-Hinata, I-I'm coming!" She yelled out, grabbing my hair and pushing my face into her as she moaned out loudly, the orgasm rocking her body. Honestly I'm kinda jealous, from what I could tell that was one hell of an orgasm, it left her laying on her back, arms splayed out wide and she was huffing and puffing, still letting out tiny little moans.

Licking her orgasm juices off my face and fingers I gave her a grin, which she caught but was obviously too tired to return. "So, did you enjoy that? 'Cause I know I did, it's something we should've done a long time ago-oh!" She got tired of my rambling, I'm assuming, because now I find myself in her position, on my back, legs spread wide.

The grin she gave me sent a shiver down my spine and raised the hairs on my arms, giving me goosebumps and making me gulp deeply. "Yeah, I _loved_ it, 'Nata-chan, but now it's my turn to return the favor, and I'm sure you'll _love_ it as much as I did." Oh good god, what did I get myself into? Then again, it was my choice, so oh well.

Like a pack of lions on a wounded gazelle she pounced on me, thrusting her tongue into me and licking up my wetness and juices. She attacked me like a wild and hungry dog, dipping the tip of her tongue in and out of my pussy while rubbing my clit with her thumb, stimulating me to the max and spiking my pleasure.

Groans, moans and whimpers escaped my mouth, replacing my former thoughts of denial. Why did I deny this? I'm away from my dad and the motherland, escaped from all the stress over there, I think I'm allowed to have a little fun and please myself. Or, in this instance, have someone please me.

Not to mention the age of consent over here in little 'ol Texas is seventeen, so it's not illegal. I turned my attention back to the woman between my legs, chowing away at me and aiming to make me cum just like she did, which I knew was gonna happen pretty quickly due to my earlier stimulation and inexperience with this stuff.

"Mmph, A-Ash, don't stop baby, I'm...I...I'm gonna!" I barely managed to get those words out before breaking down, the intensity and pleasure finally doing me in.

The orgasm hit me harder than a freight train to the chest, taking away all the strength I had in my legs and arms, forcing my arms to drop to my sides as I used all of the energy and strength I had to grip the bedsheets while the waves of pleasure from the orgasm pulsed through my body. Just when I thought it was over, a second one hit me, and that's the one that did me in.

After it coursed through me for the second time I let my body collapse, my limbs laying limp and my breathing heavy and uncontrolled. The cause of my orgasms collapsed next to me, pulling my body into hers as we laid there, exhausted and sexually fulfilled. Or at least I was, she seemed to be though.

Expectedly I faced the post sexual pleasure guilt, because I face it even after simply masturbating, but I managed to beat it back and bury it, instead focusing on the blissful feeling of euphoria we were both feeling. All I know is June eleventh, twenty seventeen at one forty five in the afternoon will hold a place in my heart for the years to come.

We laid there just basking in the moment for the next half hour, neither of us knowing exactly what to say. "Hinata..." I heard Ash breath out, spiking my blood pressure and anxiety as I wondered what she had to say. "While unexpected that was the best thing I've _ever_ done, and I thank you for that." A kiss on my cheek capped off her words.

Ultimately it made me blush even more, making my body heat up and get excited again. "Y-you're welcome, Ash, it was the most exciting thing I've ever done too." But one thing still bugs me no matter how I try to bury it. "Ne, does this make me _gay_? Not that I don't think you'd make a good girlfriend but-" Okay, no more cutting people off.

As I was about to finish my hesitant and anxious question her hand gripped my chin, turning my head to hers. She buried her lips onto mine, silencing me for the duration of it, which was ten-ish seconds. "No it doesn't, Hina, it just means you wanna experiment, have fun and not regret anything. You don't, do you?" Regret what we did together?

Not even in the slightest. I sighed happily, letting exhaustion and happiness carry me off into dream land.

* * *

 _June 11th, 4:30 pm._

Basically I spent all of today, so far, napping with my coitus partner which was, well, it was like heaven on earth. Why do I keep thinking about more though? It's not just her, either, my thoughts drabble on over to thoughts of men, real men, not a battery operated boyfriend. We talked this over while smoking, but the thoughts still remained.

And now my phone just vibrated between my legs, admittedly a bad place to put it right now, and what it read was interesting. "It's an invitation to a concert tonight from Naruto. 'Doors at six thirty show at seven, don't worry about tickets, it's a metal show' is what he said. You wanna go?" I asked the blonde next to me on the couch.

Her head raised from her own phone and looked over to me while smiling. "Hey, it's something to do other than lay around all day. Plus you can go see your mysterious and hunky friend, that's always a good thing." She winked at me, hopping up off the couch, her robe flowing freely. I remember when we bought those things...

Mysterious he is though, how he knew I was into metal was anyone's guess man. Then again, we _were_ at Hot Topic, which is a place that sells gauges, common in the metal community, metal tees, skinny jeans, jean vests, it plays metal music, I mean c'mon man, you know eighty percent of the people that go there are metalheads, hell even the workers are tatted up skaters, punks, goths, emos, etc.

I stood up off the couch, letting my own comfy robe flap in the wind of the fan as we headed to the bedroom, searching through the drawers and closets to find the most, er, 'metal' outfit we could. Don't wanna be showing up to a metal show looking like a princess, you're liable to get killed or something along the lines of that.

At least, that's what I'm _assuming_ would happen at a metal show, not going to one means I have very little idea of what goes on besides mosh pits, circle pits and a lot of whiskey and beer drinking. The last one isn't so bad, but there's a legion of stoners that go to metal shows so at least we won't be alone or really outnumbered.

Deciding on an outfit of a pair of tight-ish jeans that showed my rear end curves, a pair of all black Converse shoes that were dirtied but I really don't give a shit, my favorite purple and neon green socks, an all black bra and a tank top that had the logo of Iron Maiden on it. Sure it's classic metal but it's still metal, so kiss my ass.

A whistle came from the doorway to the room as I finished putting a little bit of makeup and perfume on. "Damn lil momma, try not to kill them with your looks." Once more, with a feeling, a blush spread across my face and traveled down my body. Man I _really_ need to get a grip and control on my blushes, random or not.

She was wearing a pair of light wash jeans, a plain pink tee shirt and, if I saw correctly, a white bra. Like she really needs one anyways, she's barely pushing a C sized chest if even. "Thanks Ash, you're smashing yourself too. You wearing those Nikes?" She nodded, looking down at her multicolored Nike running shoes.

"Yeah, I haven't worn em in a long time so I figured it'd be a good time to wear them. Did you call the Uber yet?" I nodded, having just hailed for it a minute ago while doing my makeup. "Okay great, thanks, wanna smoke a little before we leave?" I looked at the clock, reading six 'o clock, and smiled while nodding my head in agreement.

We sparked up a small joint, having two blunts put back in their foil wrapped in her purse where they won't find em. At least I hope they don't. Inhaling the thick and rather tasty smoke I sighed the smoke out in a happy sigh. "Ah, this is what I need to cap off the day, don't you think so Ash-chan?" I asked while handing the joint to her.

Her fingers pinched the white device while she showed her mutual agreement with me. "Yep, earlier was _awesome_ and now we're getting high and going to our first metal show, it's the American dream...well, to me at least." All we're missing is a bottle of whiskey, a handgun and a horse to ride into town on.

Is that a bit of a stereotype? Maybe, maybe not, but who really cares? I don't think I've met anyone here that's actually cared about that stereotype, they mostly cheer it on.

Soon enough the Uber driver was here, and we popped some gum into our mouths and some visine in our eyes before heading out of the door. When we got outside there was a black Chevrolet Impala waiting on us, a twenty twelve and up surely. Shrugging my shoulders I walked over to the other side of our ride and got in. "Hello, I am Khalil and I'll be your driver, having a good day so far?"

He seemed nice enough, and his English was good meaning he must have been here for a little bit before we met him. "Yes sir, and how is your day going?" Ash asked our driver, smiling at him politely. He looked back and smiled at us two before turning his attention forward, shifting into drive and taking off on the fifteen minute drive.

"Very good, business has been up for the summer and I can finally afford to make a visit back home. I'm assuming you are on vacation, the Irish accent and all, no?" That's basically it, except it's a vacation where you still have to go to school and study and do work.

It was my turn to speak, putting on my own polite smile. "Well kind of, we're exchange students, I'm from Osaka, Japan and she's from Belfast, Northern Ireland. If I may ask, you're from the middle east correct?" I didn't want to offend him, but I'm a curious fucker and sometimes I ask too many damn questions.

A chuckle came from Khalil, who waved off my worries with a motion of his hand. "It's completely fine to ask, it's no problem, and yes I am middle eastern. I move here from my home country of Syria. The war...it tore everything I had left apart. My family is gone, but I'm still ticking so I must thank God." His optimism is almost infectious.

Emphasis on _almost_ , yeah I'm an angsty little seventeen year old shit, but what're you gonna do about it? Hopefully nothing much, emo and angsty I may be but I'm still a delicate little flower. "Ah, well I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Khalil, but how are you liking America so far?" Maybe not the best question to ask right now, Ash...

But yet the driver kept smiling and it dawned on me; he's legitimately happy to be here. "Oh it's been an amazing place to me so far. Sure there's the weird looks and overall negative and racist people but eh, they have very little effect on me. I'm not here to be angry, I came here for opportunity and I got it, what's there to be mad about?" True.

Maybe things aren't so bad after all...damn it, his optimism _is_ infective! Bad Hinata! "I feel that though, it's been weird being away from home and having to meet new people and make new friends but I've persevered." I have to admit that much at least. It's been a struggle but I've no real reason to be mad or sad.

On the drive, about five minutes in, I saw a monument coming up and it looked familiar. Then it hit me..."Hey, Hina, isn't that one of the places your dad said to visit?" Yeah, yeah it is...but there's no time to stop-"Mr. Khalil, do me a favor and pull over at this monument please, it's special to Ms. Hinata here." Thanks Ash, I couldn't ask myself.

The middle eastern man nodded, pulling off to the side and allowing me to get out and walk up to it. I pictured it in my head, my mom and dad standing here in each others arms, madly in love and freshly married. A single tear dropped from my eye before I snapped a few pictured of the statue and a few with me and Ash in it.

Once we got back in after that short five minute delay we continued on track. "Did you find what you're looking for, my friends?" What am I supposed to be looking for? Signs from above as to what I'm doing with my life? No, some closure on my moms passing, and I did find some of that, but there's more places that I need to see.

I explained the story to our 'friend' who just listened on intently, absorbing every word as we neared the destination on the horizon. "So yeah, basically it's been a long road getting here, and then he, my father, dropped that on my lap randomly and out of the blue. But we're here, and I don't wanna drag on, thanks for being the best Uber driver yet Mr. Khalil!" I said while exiting the vehicle.

As we were about to walk away he rolled down the front passengers window and spoke. "It's just Khalil, and remember this one thing please; no matter how hard things get, _never_ lose your smile. If you ever need a ride again ask for me and I'll do it. Have good time, friends!" He waved, driving off as we waved back at him. And then I pivoted.

Turning around I was face to face with the venue, a huge sign hanging above the entrance read 'South End Warehouse'.

It's time to get in there, ne?

* * *

 _6:55 pm._

Surprisingly it was rather easy to get in the venue, just had to tell the line dude that we were with a dude named Naruto. He nodded quickly and ushered us in, giving us a blue wristband each. "Blue wristband means you're VIP, so there's an open bar in the back. Enjoy the show!" Open bar? But we're not even twenty one.

I guess having friends in high places means you get what you want. Ash shot me a devious look, and I gave her one back, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Thank the heavens neither of us are driving tonight, or anytime, since we don't have a car anyways. "Yo! Glad y'all made it!" I looked to the voice, finding our new blonde friend.

He was wearing tan cargo shorts, a plain black tee shirt that showed off his arms which were as defined as they could be for seventeen, a pair of classic converse and a jean vest with multiple different patches on it. "Well we weren't about to sit at home all night, thanks for the invite Naruto-kun." Ah shit, why did I add the 'kun'?

Right now is not the best time to be leading a guy on, and Ash knows it too, which is why she shot me a weird look. "I agree with her, we haven't even been to a metal show yet so I wasn't about to pass on the chance to go to one. What's with this blue wristband though?" Nice save, I'll have to give you a big kiss when we get home...or when we drink too much, whichever comes first.

And it worked, moving his attention elsewhere. "Ah, that, well there's six types of wristbands for this show. Red for under twenty one, yellow for over twenty one, blue for VIP over twenty one, pink for VIP under twenty one, black for band members under twenty one and purple for band members over twenty one." At that he shook his wrist.

His wrist adorned one of the purple ones, signifying he was over twenty one. Well, he's pretending to be at least, he told us he's seventeen. "So...they're not gonna card us at the bar?" I had to ask, I'm already anxious about going up there and asking for an alcoholic beverage underage, hopefully what he says will calm me down.

All he did was wave for us to follow him, which we did, going through a door to a VIP room and spotting the bar. He walked up to it, with us in tow, and requested a drink for himself. The bartender then looked at us two, waiting our orders. "Two Jack and cokes, please." Ash said, breaking the near stagnant silence that loomed overhead.

The anxiety boiled up, almost overflowing before the male bartender nodded, heading back to the bar and fixing up our drinks before handing them off. "See? It's not so hard honestly, they don't care. It's not their job to ID people here, they just make drinks." Naruto said while taking a sip of his beer. Which brought me to my next question.

"You...you're in a band?" My timid voice asked. It's hard to shake this weird feeling, but hopefully this alcohol loosens me up a little. Not _too_ much though, that's not good.

A smile appeared on his face as he gave me a thumbs up. "Yeah! We play after this first band, Dreamers. It's them, then us in Area Forty-Two, then a band called Bitter Fruit, and then the touring acts in Vengeful Hate, Six Word Note and Suicide Track, all hardcore acts. You ever listen to it?" No, and I feel stupid now, I don't know any of them.

Not knowing the locals is okay, but the touring acts? That's a little weird. "No, not really, sorry..." I said, trailing off and looking down into my drink. In hindsight, I _probably_ should've asked him who was playing beforehand but I didn't, I was just excited about getting out and having a good time tonight, even if I might not have had a good time.

Yet he nodded in understanding, giving me another smile. Man he needs to trademark those things. "No worries Hinata! We're always glad to have more people at our shows and in the scene, even if it's only temporary. But I have to get up there, Dreamers is going on and someone has to open up the pit." Yeah, definitely _not_ me.

How does one 'open the pit'? Just one of many questions I'm hoping will be answered tonight. "Well? Let's get up there and see the action firsthand!" Ash said, taking me by the arm and almost literally dragging me into the crowd of close to three hundred people in the venue.

Admittedly I think it's a little packed for jus the locals so far, but then again I know nothing about this scene. Yet I stood by, patiently sipping my drink before the first band walked on stage to applause from the crowd. "Oi, we're Dreamers from right here in Houston, let's get this shit kicked off! This first song is called 'Life Past Five'." The song kicked in, and immediately my question was answered.

My new blonde friend and some others starting leaning back and pushing the crowd apart until a circle formed, all while the drum beat built up before exploding in a fast and quick beat that I recognized from pop punk except this is heavier. Maybe I know a little bit after all. Huh, who woulda thunk it? Not me, that's for sure.

Then they started running in a circle, kinda like heavy metal goes ring around the posy. No, that's _exactly_ how I would describe it, except they're not holding hands...oh wait, never mind, there _is_ two people with their arms linked together. Close enough to count right? I looked over at Ash, who just looked on and smiled, bobbing her head along.

It was a bad night to not tie my hair back, 'cause once I got into the music too and bobbed my head my hair went wild and ended up sticking to my face. This bands set went rather quickly after I turned my attention away from the pit and to the stage. They waved once, before breaking their equipment down and moving it offstage.

Right after my eyes were searching for the blonde Japanese native, catching his eyes the second he caught mine as well. "Ah, did you enjoy the show?" He asked us, getting a nod from each of us. "Well good, you'll like us then, even though we lean more towards the heavy stuff and two step beats." Oh...and what is two stepping?

Is it like the Texas hoedown dance thingy that our teacher told us about or something else? "You'll have to show us, I don't think we know what a hardcore two step is." No lie I think his eyes grew to ten times their normal size when Ash told him that, and then he told us to go out back with him, presumably to show us.

Or we could be getting murdered right now, the possibilities are endless tonight. I mean, c'mon, I've already seen my naked roommate, got naked with my already naked roommate, then shared a naked hug with my roommate, then kissed my naked roommate, while naked, and then slept with my naked roommate...isn't that enough already?

Apparently that isn't the case, as I am drinking alcohol at a hardcore show dressed all cute and I'm about to learn how to two step before probably smoking pot. Heh, if my dad saw me now he'd mow me down with a Gatling gun, put my remains in a wood chipper, then burn them while dancing on the ashes...okay, maybe not _that_ , but maybe.

When we got outside I took an offered cigarette from Ash, lighting it and taking a long drag off of it before downing the rest of my drink. "Now pay attention, it's simple but it isn't easy either." Naruto warned, before showing us a few of the basic styles making me giggle at the silliness of it. "You two try it now." Why the hell not?

It took all of ten minutes to get them down good enough to do it in the show, and soon enough that time was coming as Area Forty-Two was preparing to hit the stage. When they did, it took off fairly quickly, before settling into a beat that I immediately recognized as a beat to move to. It also didn't help that the vocalist bellowed out for us to do just that and 'pick it up'.

My assumption was right, and I started shuffling my feet to the beat, not full on 'hxc two stepping' but I was having a good time. I looked to Ash, who just smiled on, walking off to get us some fresh drinks. And then something happened, and I don't remember exactly what happened, but all I know is it hurt like a bitch.

The only thing I remembered is some big, burly dude barreling into the person next to me, slamming said person into me, and me into the person next to me, causing us to fall like dominos. My hand went to my face, feeling a little blood dripping from my nose but nothing more. A man helped me up before escorting me to a chair in the VIP area.

However, the show carried on, and I looked on from the chair sporting a bleeding nose and a headache only alcohol would cure. "Oh my god Hina, are you okay?" I heard the familiar voice of Ash come from the left of me, prompting me to look over, smile and nod slowly. "I figured that, with your luck, this would happen." She laughed out a little.

I gave her a glare, narrowing my eyes at her. "Thanks for the support Ash, love you too. The only thing I remember is getting knocked down, other than that I'm okay, a tiny bit tussled and shaken, but I'll be alright nonetheless. Can I have my drink though?" My roommate nodded, handing me my drink.

Deciding to get away from the loud music we headed outside, where Naruto caught us after the set. "Yo! Man I saw what happened to you Hinata and it pisses me off, and it sucks I can't do anything about it, it's up to the venue owners and security and they don't give a fuck. Want me to go deck him for you?" No, I've got something for him.

We made our way back in the venue, watched the next band, and got down a little before the time struck. "Hold this, Ash." I said, quickly pawning my drink off on her before springing into action. My target was set, I observed enough to know what to do, and it's time to make my mark on this scene...or go down swinging.

Big bitch, as I'll call him for now, had his back turned in the pit, leaving me open to hurl myself into him, cracking him on the skull with my elbow and knocking him down to the ground where he rolled over, his eyes catching mine. I mouthed the words 'watch your back, buddy' to him, before making my way back to my flabbergasted friends.

Flabbergasted? Huh, haven't used that in forever..."Hinata, that was...that was fucking _awesome_!" I heard Naruto say, gripping me in a hug and dancing around in a circle with me in his arms, Ash joining us soon after. From the way Naruto explained it, that dude is notorious for being a dick in the pit.

Just another nights work, right?

* * *

 _June 12th, 2:00 am._

I'm sure this goes without saying but the rest of the night was pretty smooth for me and my crew of foreign rejects, which is a badass name for a punk band by the way. The party continued until we left the venue at one thirty, drunker than a skunk and stumbling into the apartment, fumbling with the light switch before finally turning it on.

And, as expected, it was still the same old apartment. Isabella and Ada's presences not being here does feel weird after a while, admittedly, but the peace and quiet has been replaced by mine and Ash's drunken stupors. I was worried about us having drunken sex but then a few things blipped into my head that calmed me down.

One: It's not like either of us can accidentally get pregnant from having accidental or intentional drunken sex, so there's that. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna-" Poor Ash, she never got to finish that sentence, rushing to the toilet to hurl and confirming my second point: both of us are _too_ fucked up to even think about fooling around with _anyone_.

Maybe, just _maybe_ drinking five jack and cokes, three shots of vodka, two shots of tequila and three Smirnoffs wasn't the brightest idea, but at least we had a ride home and that's always a good thing. Driving drunk isn't a joke, and holy hell I'm so drunk I'm turning into the 'mom drunk', one of the worst drunks you can be in my opinion.

I walked into the restroom hurriedly, pulling my one night lovers hair back from her face so her puke doesn't get in it. "You okay Ash-hime? I think we both drank a little too much tonight don't you think?" All she could do was nod her head a tiny bit before another wave hit her and she continued to blow chunks into the toilet. Thankfully it ended soon, much to mine and her relief.

She let out a few inhales and exhales of relief before making an attempt to stand, clutching onto my hand and pulling herself up. "Phew, y-yeah, we both did. I don't know how _you_ haven't threw up yet." Simple, I just don't. Literally I just don't, all my life, the only thing that makes me is ipecac and that's just...ugh, bad memories.

We both took a look in the mirror, gazing at the drunken messes that were Hinata and Ash. My makeup was slightly smudged, mainly the lipstick, my hair disheveled and my nose still a little sore but other than that I'm alright. Ash, on the other hand, looked like she just broke off a ten year relationship in the worst way possible.

By that I mean her mascara was running, her hair was all messed up and her clothes were ruffled up. "I think we just need to get changed and lay down, it's the only thing that will make us feel better." Other than a hot, steaming shower and a tender back massage from a licensed masseuse, but the odds of that happening are piss and all.

"Agreed, but I _need_ to take a shower, or at least bathe off, and I don't think I can handle that by myself." Oh, yeah she is pretty clammy and sweaty from that hurl session.

Either this is the alcohol talking or I just don't give a fuck anymore, but..."...do you want me to help you bathe?" I asked the question cautiously and I don't even know why, we've slept together and made each other orgasm so why can't I just simply help her bathe? It's the least naughtiest thing we've done so far honestly.

Her head moved to look at me, and she was smiling softly at me. "Yeah, I'd love that Hina, just don't try and seduce me, I'm drunk and that could be counted as date rape baby." I coughed a little while trying to hide the blush that was slowly growing. Why does she have to be so good at these little quips and sexual innuendos? Experience?

I looked at her and glared a hole into her skull as she just laughed at my reaction to her antics. "Just shut up and wait here, I'll go grab a towel and some PJ's for you really quick. If you can get the water going." She just saluted me, moving towards the bath tub and turning the knobs, engaging the cold and hot water.

Frisking the drawers for what I was looking for I picked out a pair of fluffy pajama pants with little emojis on them, a plain white tee shirt that was mine so it'd be big on her and a towel before making my way back to the restroom, where the tub was filled with steaming, _searing_ hot water and some bubbles. "I'm so glad we had some bubble bath left over, I haven't taken one in forever." So I'm mom drunk and she's kid drunk...this is just great.

Putting the clothes on one of the shelves in the restroom I made a motion telling her to turn around. "Turn around and arms up, let's get this shirt off of you no?" Okay, I'll admit it, it _is_ a little weird undressing her like this. But she did as I said, sticking her arms up and allowing me to slide her shirt up and over her head, throwing it aside.

Next was her pants, which came off easier than when they went on I'm sure. "Phew, I'm free!" Yeah...this is gonna be _fun_. I undid her bra strap with ease, tossing it with the other dirty clothes I've removed from her, and next it was the panties. "Thanks again Hina-chan, can you help me into the tub?" Like I was gonna let you try by yourself, Ash.

My hand grabbed hers as she slowly dipped herself into the tub, sighing in relief when she was fully submerged into the tub. We sat there and talked about the night, joking about my actions with the big dude that laid me out in the pit, and just relieving the moments in our heads.

Tonight was the most fun I've had in a long time, and it's certainly better than all the time before that I spent moping around all angsty, emo and sad about being here. No, what happened tonight just made me even more emo, sad and angsty, except not about being here, but about not doing more with my life while here.

If I think about it, I was given a free, all expenses paid vacation with schooling, which sucks but not if you think about where you are, and all I've done is sit at home, went and saw a few movies, went out to eat, basic shit. But the majority of my time was spent on the couch or in bed stoned as a motherfucker with Ash or by myself.

But no more, just like what I said earlier I'm _not_ going to let this summer slip away from me.

It's time I made this summer my bitch, and I know Ash is in it with me till the end.

* * *

 _1:00 pm._

Did I mention my recovery time from drinking is impeccable? Huh, must have missed it...oh well, I've got things to do. I kinda hate going out without Ash but this is summin' that has to be done without her, considering it's a surprise. See, when I can't sleep and have no choice but to think I tend to come to terms with things.

One of those things is that I can't let what me and Ash did be a one night stand, which is why I find myself here at Sam's Sex Shop, it's also a smoke shop so that makes this a little easier. What am I getting here? Well, it was originally supposed to be just a new pipe for her as a early birthday gift, but now my list has increased to more things.

Finding the pipe was easy, it's a simple one but I know how she is when you buy her things, she'll love it no matter what, but it's the next thing considering I've _never_ bought something like this before. "Excuse me, b-but can you help me with the l-lingerie, I've never actually bought any before." And I never thought I'd ask anyone that in my life.

Yet here I am, in the middle of a sex shop about to try on lingerie, what a contrast to literally two days ago when I was still in my shell. I guess I'm like an egg, break me out of my shell and I'll run all over the place. The first pair I tried on was a black with orange trim basque that connected to some black stockings, with a matching G-string.

Surprisingly it fit me perfectly, so I put it in the 'buy' pile, which was soon to grow. The other stuff I settled on was simple, just matching sets of different types of underwear, four pairs to be exact, one in blue and black, one in purple and black, one in white and red and the other red with black trim.

Once I had what I needed I made my way back to the house in my regular taxi, why I didn't think to call Khalil I don't know, it just slipped my mind I guess.

The taxi stopped right in front of the apartment, allowing me to sneak in and hide the surprises in the closet, somewhere that Ash rarely goes, so I know she won't see any of it on accident. She won't go snooping, she's not like that, but it's best if I just prevent this from happening all together. If she sees it it'll ruin the surprise I have for her.

What is that? Well, in the time I've known Ash she's always raved about how lingerie looks sexy on girls, even the ones with big tits. She's 'joked' about finding her a big 'ol busty woman before when she struck out with men, but now I think it's more a reality rather than a joke. Her birthday is in three days, so that gives me enough time to stop, think and come up with a plan.

"Hina, you in here?" I heard the voice of Ash call out to me, her hand rattling the doorknob before swinging the door open. I barely had enough time to shut the closet door and pop into bed so she didn't get suspicious. "Ah, there you are, where'd you go earlier?" Lying isn't one of my strong suits, to be perfectly honest.

But I'm gonna have to try my hardest. You know what they say, you can't bullshit a bullshitter. "Oh, I just went to get something to drink from the store." Thankfully I'm not that bad at preparing alibis and lies ahead of time, grabbing the red bull can that I bought at Sam's. Why they sell red bull should be pretty obvious to anyone in there.

And I also bought her one, so it'll take her mind off me leaving and onto the drink I got for her while out. "Thanks, I need one to recover from last night. We should do that more often huh?" More often? Woman, you barely survived last night without getting really hungover and sick, and now you wanna do it _more_? What ails you!

She was still wearing her pajama's I put on her last night, indicated by her playing with the tie-string on them. "I think we'll be doing it more, Naruto seemed to like both of us last night so I'm sure he'll be inviting us out even more." In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't text me later when he's up and moving which may be a little while.

Last night he kinda got drunker than us and had to be carried out by his bandmates, who apologized to us on his behalf, to which we assured them it was fine. Apparently it happens kinda often, or at least recently it's been happening often, 'cause they seemed kinda used to dragging him out of a bar and just throwing him into a car and leaving.

Which made me think 'who the hell am I getting myself involved with'? He sure as hell knows how to part, I'll give him _that_ much. Maybe he's just like us, tired of being shut up in his home and he's ready to explode. Shit, maybe he exploded last night, who knows? Or there's always the option that he does this often because...reasons, I guess?

Look, I'm not his therapist, and he's not my boyfriend, so I have no reason to worry about him at all. Still, it doesn't mean I won't, I've always worried about people but don't stop to think about myself in situations. It's a curse of caring too much about others and not sparing yourself the time of day, and I'll probably never break it honestly.

"Ne, earth to Hinata, you alive in there? Is anyone home?" Ash said while waving her hand in front of my face, making me laugh a little bit before looking at her and waving my hand back at her. "Damn, you haven't spaced out like that in a long time, is everything alright with you?" Not like I really wanna answer that question, I don't think I can pull off any more lies to her today.

I sighed deeply before looking at the blonde woman in her deep blue eyes. "No, I'm not." Before she could ask why I held my hand up, pausing her question. "You know that things have been pretty tight with me recently, and just opening up out of my shell has been pretty rough on me, it's not something I saw coming anytime soon." I paused to collect my thoughts, continuing a few seconds later. "But now, well, I went out and partied and got drunk, we got naked together and had sex, Ash, we had _sex_. I've _never_ had any sexual feelings for girls, yet it just blindsided me. It's not a bad thing we did it, I know that, but understand that when sudden change happens in my life I tend to go and overthink things and my brain just can't stop working, leading to me not sleeping at night, which also sucks." Boy, that was a mouthful, especially for me.

Ash gave me a sympathetic look before taking a seat next to me on my bed, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me in. "I know, Hina, things have changed a lot, but you know I won't let you go under or lose yourself. We're _best friends_ , and I'm not gonna let _anything_ happen to you." God damn it tears, why must you come just now?

Sighing gently again I let a single tear roll down my face. "I know, and I appreciate more than you can imagine...Ash..." Is it okay if I say this? Especially at a time in our own lives like this? "Ash I...I think I love you...but-but not in a relationship way, I can't see us dating but-" Damn it, woman, you can stop cutting me off now.

"I know what you mean, Hina-chan, it's okay to tell your friend you love them, I love you but it doesn't mean I'm _in love_ with you, yano?" I just nodded, smiling happily now.

Maybe I should give her an early birthday present..."Wait here, Ash, I got something else for you. I was gonna wait till your birthday but right now is as good a time as any, right?" She nodded, closing her eyes and turning her back to me, allowing me to retrieve the pipe. "No peeking, cheater!" I yelled out, getting a laugh from Ash.

A few minutes passed while I grabbed it, putting a little bow on it. "Oi, you alive in there?" More than alive, Ash. I approached her, quietly sneaking in front of her. "C'mon, you know I _hate_ wait-mmph!" My turn to cut you off, Ash-chan. I buried my lips onto hers, once again, and once more unknown to her.

I could taste the red bull on her lips, and the sweetness of her chap stick drew me in to her even more as we deepened the kiss. My hands explored the tiny little curves she has, making up for my lack of doing so the other time before, and they just made my attraction to her stronger, and the affection we were sharing even more so than before.

We both moaned and groaned into each other, our hands exploring the curves of each other, before we broke the kiss, staring each other in the eye as we processed what we just shared. "H-Hina, you gotta stop surprising me like that, is that the surprise though or is it what's in your hand?" Both, actually. Good eye though, I thought it was hid.

Since she caught on to me I showed her the pipe, handing it off to her as she gawked over what I bought. "I hope you like it, I bought it earlier while I was out and I thought you might like it-oof!" I guess I got my answer when she tackled me in a tight hug, squeezing the life out of me. "Uh, A-Ash, can you let me b-breathe?" I choked out.

She broke the hug and looked at me, laughing sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. "S-Sorry, I guess I just got a little excited, but yes, I love it. I've needed a new one for the longest time. Wanna test it out?" I never thought you'd ask, love.

Be right back, going to get stoned.

* * *

 _June 15th, 10:00 pm._

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. This is the first time I've tried seducing another person, and it's also the first time I've worn lingerie, and it's _also_ the first time I've seduced another girl. Would our first sexual encounter be counted as seducing her? Maybe, maybe not, I guess it's just a matter of opinion.

Yet here I am, putting on this ridiculously intricate basque thingy that I bought. I'm not sure how I managed to sneak it into the restroom without her seeing, even though I wrapped it in my normal clothes I'm putting on over them. "Ugh, this is for Ash, Hinata, just remember that." I told myself, trying to motivate myself to finish the job.

Stockings? Piece of cake. G-string? Not hard, it's just panties with less fabric. But the top is the hardest part. Sure it may be easy to people who have done it a few times in their lives, but I've never put one on, so give me a break, okay? It's not like I'm a sexually active girl...well, I am _now_ , but I wasn't just a few days ago, but I digress.

I sighed in relief when I finally got it on, looking myself over in the full body mirror tacked to the back of the restroom door. "Wow..." I breathed out, surprised to see it fit so well on me. It fits and looks better on me when I've had the chance to shower, and in the full body mirror I noticed how my curves, even though they're stuffed into it, pop out more than usual, and in a _good_ way.

Admittedly I laughed at myself after I did a little dance, shaking my ass in the mirror. Not twerking, per se, but just wiggling it. This is the first time I've ever taken a decent, long look at my body. Yeah, it's crazy, but even after I get out of the shower I just usually look at my face, that's all I really cared to look at.

Of course I saw all of my parts, kinda don't have a choice but to see them, especially when I'm doing the thing with myself, but I hardly ever went out of my way to look at myself in the mirror. And it feels good, it really does, imagining I was another girl I'd think that the girl is a bombshell, so that's always a good thing. Hopefully Ash think so.

Time is a-ticking though, so I threw on my pajama pants with the extra long legs to cover the stockings and a big tee shirt, concealing my next surprise for the girl that I'm glad to call my roommate and occasional lover. One thing that _did_ cross my mind is this: what if she only wanted to do it once? A question best left unanswered for now.

Quietly I shuffled my way into the bedroom, stealthily avoiding drawing the attention of Ash. "Phew, that was close." I barely breathed out, starting to get everything ready for me and her. I made the beds, even though they're about to get messed up, left one lamp on in the far corner and dimmed it with a small blanket I had for some reason.

Next was picking up the dirty clothes and tossing them in the hamper, hiding the hamper itself in the closet. Trash was easy, and next I needed to grab the other stuff I got from Sam's, which was some lube because why not, and a pair of sexy kitten ears because...why the fuck not? Hey, we all have our quirks, get over it.

Within fifteen minutes the stage was set, and now I need to spring the plan into action. I laid on my bed, propped up a little by a few pillows, in the sexiest position I could manage to put myself in. "Ash!" I yelled out, trying to draw her attention. "C'mere, I need your help with something!" No answer. "It's important!" There we go.

"Yeah, be there in a second I'm getting a drink!" She yelled back at me, and I heard her feet shuffle across the floor and into the kitchen. A few seconds later her feet started shuffling over here, my heartbeat picking up and blood pressure rising with each footstep. "Whatcha need Hina...uh..." She eyed me, looking me up and down like a steak.

I looked her in the eye, batting my lashes and shifting myself, giving her a good view of my cleavage. "Oh, uh, I kinda forgot...woops." How I pulled off the innocent and cute little voice is anyone's guess. "What? You're looking at me like you've seen a ghost, Ash-chan. Or is it something _else_ , hmm?" Engage the lip bite and hope it works.

Her eyes widened a little when I tugged on my shirt, pulling it down and revealing a piece of the basque I was wearing. "Uh...Hina?" I looked at her and made a questioning noise, basically saying 'what?'. "Wha...what's this about?" Either she's actually clueless to it or she just doesn't know what to say, either way this is _actually_ working!

Raising my hand I stuck one finger out before scrunching it, making the universal 'come here' gesture. "Hmm, I was hoping you might be able to tell me, why don't you come a little closer and take a better look?" Okay, for someone who hasn't done anything like this before I'm scarily good, not to toot my own horn but even _I_ can tell that much.

Slowly but surely she made her way over here, and I stood up to receive her, moving one of my hands and cradling the back of her neck before pulling her into me, kissing her gently on the lips. Unlike some of our kisses this one was just tender, passionate and loving. The others were intense and enflamed with the fire of a thousand suns.

She moaned into my mouth at the reception, the heat rising in our bodies. Soon enough we were engaged in a slow, soft make out session, our lips locking with each others, tongues diving into each others mouths, eager to explore. My free hand made it's way down to her ass, gripping it and pinching it. Ash broke the kiss to glare at me, before we returned to our previous actions.

Who knew that just a few little YouTube videos would teach you to be a better kisser? And a few online searches and magazine articles from Cosmo about going down on girls helped. God I love the internet, it's always been there for me when I really need it's help, no matter what the situation is. Internet knows, and internet doesn't care.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, that's right. I started working her shirt off, sliding it up and pausing the kissing for a moment to take it off and throw it aside. "Mmm it's your turn to take your shirt off now, baby." Fair point, I think it's time to get these clothes off and expose the lingerie. It is, after all, the reason I bought it, for Ash I mean.

I took my shirt off, deciding to kick my pants off and reveal the entire outfit, including my now soaking wet G-string. Seeing that, Ash removed her pants too, and she wasn't wearing any panties at all. "Aww, but I like unwrapping my desert before I get to it." I playfully whined, walking back up to her and locking lips with her once again.

But this time my hand dove between her legs, rubbing her pussy and clit, making her growl out into my mouth. "You little tease, all you had to do was be naked but _no_ , you just _had_ to hit me in my weak spot." And what exactly is that, Ash? "Big, busty girls in lingerie." Ah...lucky guess?

Smiling at her I picked her up and set her on the bed gently, grabbing the lube from my nightstand. "I guess I'm a psychic, Ash-chan." Alright, no more jokes, it's time to get down to business. "This is KY jelly, it may feel a little weird but it maximizes pleasure, and since it's your birthday I'm gonna make _damn_ sure you have the best orgasm you will _ever_ have, got it?" I muttered into her ear, giving her goosebumps.

With a visible gulp she nodded her head. "Y-yes, Hina-hime." She said, spreading her legs for me and allowing me to squirt a little of the lube onto her pussy, spreading it out slowly, teasing her. "Ugh, H-Hina, d-d-don't tease me baby, y-you k-know what I-I want." I do know what you want, and I plan on giving just that to you.

After I had my fun I positioned my head between her legs, giving her wet entrance a few quick licks, getting small moans from her, before picking up the pace, licking up and down her pussy, from her entrance to her clit, like it was a popsicle. "Mmm, you taste extra good tonight, Ash-chan, I think I want some more though." Now it's go time.

My tongue dove into her insides with force, getting a loud cry of pleasure from her. I moved my hands up to her chest and slid them under her bra, grabbing her small, perky tits and groped them, massaging them slowly and pinching her nipples. Judging by her whimpers and moans that was a good idea. Thanks again, Cosmo, you're a good help.

I continued my work on her, pausing for a minute to stimulate her clit with my tongue and teeth. "H-H-Hina! P-please don't s-stop, I'm c-c-cumming!" Well that was kind of, er, quick. Sure enough her pussy twitched with pleasure and back arched as she gripped the sheets, crying out passionately and moaning for more.

Obliging to her pleads I stuck my middle and ring fingers into her, stimulating her g-spot while I continued sucking on her clit. Another orgasm hit her, this one stronger than the one before, sending her into a mess of moans, whimpers and cries of ecstasy. When it all settled, the aftermath was well worth spending the time and money on this.\

She laid back, flat on her back, staring straight at the ceiling with a blank stare on her face. "How was that, love?" I asked her over the sound of her heavy breathing.

Her head slowly turned over to me and she smiled. "T-that was...am-amazing, Hina..." She stuttered out in between deep breaths. "I-I wa-wanna make y-you cum t-t-too, but I d-don't think I-I can do m-m-much right n-now." I don't think she gets the point of what I was doing tonight, this was for _her_ , not me. I can get off by myself later.

Instead I stood up and walked over to her face, leaning over and planting a small, tiny kiss on her forehead. "Ash, I did this for you. The lingerie, the lube, all of this, I did it all for you. I hardly ever tell you how much I appreciate you, so I thought I'd at least show you." All I know is my pussy is throbbing and I need to give it attention.

"H-Hina, come sit right here, I c-can help you at least right?" She motioned for me to sit down right next to her head, scooting over and making enough room for me to take a seat right there. Giving in I nodded, sliding my panties and stockings off before taking my spot next to her. Having a full sized mattress is such a blessing right now.

My legs spread slowly, exposing my soaking wet and throbbing pussy. I moved my hand down to it, rubbing my clit slowly while Ash reached her hand over, sticking two of her fingers into me and pumping them in and out. I threw my head back in pleasure when her other hand moved to my top and undid it, releasing my tits and letting them breathe in some fresh air.

Her other hand then grasped one of my tits, squeezing and groping it. "A-ah, s-suck on my n-nipple please, Ash-chan." Don't know why, but nipple play turns me on _so_ much more than getting them fondled. She did as I requested, slipping a nipple in her mouth and sucking on it, biting down softly and gently, alternating pressure on it.

The triple pleasure of me playing with my clit and Ash playing with my nipples and fingering my pussy immediately sent my mind into disarray, causing my orgasm to come quicker than hers. "Cum for me, Hinata-chan, cum all over my hand baby." Ash moaned into my ear, driving me over the edge and making me cry out as I was rocked.

It hit me harder than any orgasm did before, and then the second came...and then the third one...whatever this woman did, I need to know, because I had only had two in a row before, _never_ three, and it put me in the same spot she was in.

I collapsed right next to her, managing to wrap my arms around her and pull her into me, cuddling her body into mine and kissing her on the cheek and forehead repeatedly.

Mission: Success. This is Hinata Hyuuga, signing off now.

* * *

 _June 16th, 9:45 pm._

Another nightly routine is sitting in my room and listening to music, especially when Ash is gone and leaves me alone. Why is she gone? Well, sometimes we both agree it's time to have some alone time, and with emotions running as high as they've been, including the sexual emotions, I think it's _well_ overdue.

It gives me time to reflect on what's gone on in my life, from a to z, and boy has a lot happened recently. My tongue flicked the edge of the empty rillo shell, moistening it so that it'll stick when I 'roll' it over. "Ah, another perfect blunt, maybe I should do _this_ for a living..." I trailed off into my thoughts, before shrugging and sparking it up.

 _With my face against the floor, I can't see who knocked me out, out the way._

 _I don't want to get back up, but I have to, so it might as well be today._

Agreed, this whole month felt like a month where I'd not want to even get out of bed, but I have to, so it might as well be today, to quote the song. This album has gotten me through the past year, which surprised me because _most_ of the time a bands 'comeback album' isn't as good as it should be. Slipknot nailed it though, so kudos, and even more because it's the album dedicated to their fallen member.

 _Nothing appeals to me, no one feels like me, I'm too busy being calm to disappear._

 _I'm in no shape to be alone, contrary to the shit that you might hear._

Another relatable line, albeit it's a _teensy_ bit angsty in the first line. I'm sure there's quite a few people out there who feel like me, but nothing really appeals to me right now besides getting high and sitting in bed in my bra and panties. And I don't think I should be alone right now, but oh well, whatcha gonna do? We need our time apart.

 _So walk with me, walk with me, don't let this symbolism kill your heart._

 _Walk with me, walk with me, just like we should've done right from the start._

 _Walk with me, walk with me, don't let this fucking world tear you apart._

I hummed the beat in my head while the smoke from the blunt filled my lungs and the room, sending me into another realm of thinking. _No_ , I don't think that smoking brings me to an unearthly realm or enlightens my spirit or whatever bullshit these people spurt out, but it does relax me and let's me think freely for myself, uninhibited.

Well, I _am_ kind of inhibited...god damn it, this is not how I wanted tonight to go. "Chill out, Hinata, just relax and let the music soothe you." Chyeh, if only it was that easy to do. No matter how much I tell myself that it's not gonna come as easy as that. I've told myself I'd go see a doctor about this, but it's not like my dad would let me go.

So where do I go from here? It's like I'm stuck in a rut, except the rut is filled with burning lava and I hold the power to make myself feel better, but I'd rather see myself sit there and suffer instead of facing my demons and banishing them from my mind. I'm a kill god, or so I think, but in reality I'm just another teenage fucked up reject.

It's funny, I'm trying to relax yet I'm listening to a heavy ass band. Guess that's one more fucked up thing about me, add it to the list of wrong things. My eyes panned over to my phone, which buzzed with a message from Naruto that read 'Hey, you doing okay since the show? You haven't texted me since, figured I'd check up, kinda was a little of my fault since I invited you'.

"Heh, is that the only reason you're texting me?" I laughed out to myself, tapping out a message on my phone and sending it to him, a simple 'I'm fine, thanks'.

 _To each his own, life can do with one less watered excuse._

 _There comes a time when we can't take the same abuse._

 _If this is over you can tell me it's no use._

To each his own...I don't want to be a bitch to Naruto, he's been nothing but nice to me, a real gentleman, but right now isn't the best time for me. Well, here's his answer to my reply. 'I'm happy to hear that...is everything really okay though? You seem a bit, well, tired'. How...I don't wanna know how he knows, just drop the phone.

Fuck, it's ringing now, who could it be? "It's...Sasuke?" Sasuke Uchiha...I haven't talked to him in a few months. Him and Sakura were some of my best friends back home, emphasis on _were_ , we had a, er, falling out, of sorts...okay so they didn't like the way I was heading and decided to shut me out, happy?

Might as well answer it. "Hey Sasuke, what made you call me, was it Sakura's nagging or did you just feel bad for leaving me in my quote-unquote 'time of need'?" I said into the phone, expecting a snarly, smartass answer from the raven haired prodigy of the Uchiha family. But when I was met by silence it made me worry for just a minute.

And then he finally spoke, somberly too, raising my worry. "Sakura is dead." What...no...no there's no way! "She killed herself two days ago, I would've told you sooner but this is the first chance I've gotten to call _anyone_. So no, I don't feel bad, at least not anymore." She's...she's dead...

I tried to talk but this god damn lump in my throat is making it hard to speak. "S-Sasuke, please...please tell me you're joking..." I was met with silence, confirming that she was gone. "I...I'm sorry, Sasuke, things have just been tough and I was mad and-" Do I _ever_ get the chance to finish speaking, or is this just a running gag in my life?

"No, don't do that, I _know_ things have been tough, and _we_ tried to tell you that. But _she_ felt like she failed you, which mad her sad, sad enough that she decided to take her own life. Happy now?" And just like that I went from sad to mad. So that's how we're gonna play this, huh? It's _my_ fault isn't it? I was just a stubborn, stupid bitch and that made my friend kill herself.

Just fucking great, it's fucking _terrific_. "So this is my fault, huh? What's the _real_ reason you called me, Sasuke, hmm? Did you want to tell me one of my best friends died or are you just looking for a person to blame, an outlet to vent your anger on, since you know _you're_ the one that rejected her at every single pass!" It's true and he knows it.

She always had a thing for him, what she ever saw in him as a dateable guy I don't fucking know. "Shut up! Just shut up!" Did he just yell at me? That's something he's not known for, yelling at people, he's the best at controlling emotions. "Please...shut up..." Is he...is he crying? Okay, now I've seen it all. Er, _heard_ it all.

My heart softened though, and this turned into a somber experience again. "Sasuke, you know as well as anyone else that I'm torn up right now, but do _not_ blame me for her passing. Look, call me tomorrow at two in the afternoon okay? Just cool off and collect your thoughts, _mourn_ her, go to her funeral and tell her I love her one last time, do this for me please..." I begged, my tears starting to come out now.

He sniffled a little bit, and I heard him wipe his eyes. "I will, Hinata, not just for you but for her...I'm sorry, I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight." I didn't even have the strength to tell him goodnight back before it all hit me like a ton of bricks to the chest. Everything just came crashing down on me as I cried out, letting it all go.

I crashed to the floor of my bedroom, sinking to my knees and pressing my head to the floor. She's dead, no more talking to her, no more makeovers, sleepovers, slumber parties, going shopping together, _nothing_. Replacing that is a blank, dark hole in my heart where I held her memories. I tried to conjure happy thoughts of her, to no avail.

This is gonna be a long night by myself.

* * *

 _June 17th, 2:30 am._

How do you even begin to mourn the loss of a friend? It's not like we're old and this was only a matter of time, she was _seventeen_ , a young soon-to-be adult woman that had her whole life ahead of her, and she decided to snuff out her own flame and leave this world. I wonder if she even said goodbye to me one last time in her own special way.

God, I can't get rid of her voice saying 'see ya later, alligator' or 'peace in the middle east' or something along the lines of that..."Get out of my _head_!" I screamed, forming a fist and pounding it into the wall beside my bed. Thankfully I'm a little weakling or I might have put a hole in it and gotten in trouble with the landowner, not like they ever come around anyways.

So now I'm doing what I do best; sitting around wallowing in my own tears, emotions and thoughts while trying to get as high as I can. I've smoked three blunts in the past four hours and it feels like I'm peaking, leaving me in a stoned and stupid stupor, sitting on my bed and biting back tears while listening to my sad and pissed off music.

 _She's sticking needles in her skin, I turn with an ugly grin, her canvas doesn't leave a lot to fantasy._

 _But her peace of mind can't stay inside the lines, it's so confusing, the methods that she's using._

 _She knows she shouldn't leave a mark that I can see._

 _Will she ever find one million of a kind? It's cold and lonely, but that's because she told me._

 _Lost inside her dirty world, no one hurts this pretty girl but her._

Once more I sat here humming the beat, but this time it's mainly because I can't think straight enough to even _try_ to sing, not that I was even ever good at it to begin with, it's just something I liked doing. Ash _claims_ I actually sing good, but then again she wouldn't tell me I sucked if I did. Or at least I think she wouldn't, who knows...

I'm just lost inside my dirty world, except people can hurt me, and they do. Quite frequently, I might add, the only one who doesn't is my blonde roommate, but she's gone.

 _Oh, she's beautiful, a little better than a man deserves. Oh, I'm not insane, please tell me she won't change._

 _Maybe I should let her go, but only when she loves me, she loves me._

 _How can I just let her go? Not until she loves me, she loves me, oh._

Letting her go isn't gonna be easy, not in the slightest, and it's not so much letting her go it's coming to terms with the fact that she's gone, in a better place, walking with angels or whatever you believe in, something like that. I just want to ask her why, I wanna know what drove her to the edge of the cliff, and I especially wanna know what it was that pushed her off the cliff.

But as life normally is I don't think I'll ever get the answer to that question. Oh well, throw it on the pile with the hundreds of other unanswered life questions and set it afire.

 _She's drowning in herself again, my god what a lovely sin, I guess there's nothing left to do but have my way._

 _She can feel it's right, so she doesn't close her eyes. She smiles and answers, it doesn't seem to matter._

 _Lost inside my dirty head, something tells me I'm the one who's kept._

Yep, that's me, drowning in myself, but damn am I a lovely sin aren't I? It's the darndest thing, I'll tell you what, for something so sweet and innocent I sure am a dirty little girl just waiting for someone to come by and ruin me. Is it gonna be Ash? Or is it Sakura? It could possibly be Naruto, too, you just never know nowadays.

It's like playing a game of Russian roulette, keep pulling the trigger until you get what you played for. Death, usually, but sometimes permanent brain damage if you're dumb and don't know where and how to hold the gun. I wonder how she did it, was it hanging, shooting, OD, cutting, the possibilities are endless and numerous in number.

 _Oh, so volatile, a little better than a man defiled. Oh, I need the pain, please tell me she won't change._

 _Maybe I should let her go, but only when she loves me, she loves me._

 _How can I just let her go? Not until she loves me, she loves me._

One thing I never understood is how people can stand to hurt themselves. They 'need' the pain, they _feed_ off of it, like it's some sort of sick version of an energy drink, coffee or something like that, something that picks them up and get's them going. Then again, I could just find out myself, there _is_ razors in the restroom.

Perks of living with three girls, if I ever decided to go full emo/goth and wanted to cut myself I had all the tools in the world to do just that...but no, I can't, physically yes I could but if I did that I don't think I could live with myself any longer. It's already hard living with myself knowing I'm a disgrace to the Hyuuga name, that's just too much.

 _We were meant to be together, now die and fucking love me._

 _We were meant to hurt each other, now die and fucking love me._

 _Die and fucking love me, die and fucking love me, die and fucking love me!_

She died, but did she fucking love me? Her last words to me were 'I don't know who you are anymore Hinata, we used to be best friends but now...now things are different, we've both changed and I just...I don't know what to think of you anymore...'. She doesn't know what to think of me anymore, and I couldn't agree any more with that.

Was there a note? For some sick reason I can just see her sitting there, penning her own suicide note while choking on tears. 'Dear mom, dad, and everyone I loved, this was never meant to end like this but Hinata fucked me up, so blame her'. Yeah, some friends I've had, they'd blame me _happily_ without a second thought.

What would daddy dearest think, though? If he didn't hate me by then, for some miraculous reason, I _might_ just have a little faith in him. Ever since moms passing he's been the strict, stern ruler of the house. He took love and threw it out the window and watched as the traffic on the street ran over it, smashing it to pieces and scattering what's leftover in the wind, never to return.

That's what's got me the most confused about the box. Was it the love he had leftover that he sent to me in hopes that I'd rekindle the love this family was once upon a time capable of? Yeah, like that's gonna fucking happen, I can't even love myself let alone trying to love others. I love Ash and weed, nothing more.

Maybe, just maybe, it's time I looked at the bigger picture. Not my dad, not my sister, not Ash, but _me_. For far too long I've neglected to look out for myself, it's high time I go back to the days when I did...who am I fucking kidding, even when I did I ended up fucking myself up worse than before.

It's like I'm destined to but be a dumbass for the rest of my miserable, self-hating life. What a curse, huh? maybe someone like me deserves to be hurt on the outside...

My eyes wandered over to the bathroom where the razor lie on the counter, maybe one cut wouldn't be so bad...I managed to stand up and stumble to the bathroom, I was so high I was tripping over my feet, but I managed to make it there, leaning against the counter. Quickly grabbing the razor I made my way to my room again.

In a matter of minutes I, somehow, disassembled the razor, grasping one of the thing, metal blades. I put it to my exposed thigh and felt the sting of just the tip poking into my skin before dragging it straight across, making a two or so inch red line which started leaking blood within a few seconds, oozing out rather slowly.

But it soon pooled up and I grabbed a napkin from my night stand that was leftover from my fast food dinner and press it to the cut, cleaning up the red, iron scented blood. When I released the pressure, however, it continued to spill out while I watched in amazement at how easy it is to hurt yourself.

I'll tell you what though, now I see that it really does feel good. _Really_ good, almost _scarily_ good, but I craved for more. Within five minutes I had carved four more identical lines into my leg. "W-what have I done?" It was a good question, honestly, what _had_ I done?

I'm too high for this shit...goodnight y'all...

* * *

 _June 17th, 2:00 pm._

Huh, last night wasn't a bad dream after all...of course the first thing I saw when I woke up was the cuts I made before my phone rang. "Fuck, Sasuke's calling me." I cursed out before picking up, putting on my best strong voice. "Hey Sasuke, what's up?" I asked, sitting up in bed and trying to wake up, biting back a strong yawn.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Is that a real question? If he really knows me he knows that I'm practically dying on the inside. "...judging by your silence I'm guessing not too well huh?" I just snorted a little bit, not really wanting to answer that question. "I shouldn't have asked, should I have?" Good boy, you already know.

Gathering my thoughts I prepared to answer the raven haired boy. "Yeah, no, you know that I'm not doing well, but I'm managing." If you call self-harming, getting super high and not moving managing then yeah, I'd say I'm managing pretty well. "How was her funeral?" He texted me earlier and said it was in a hour or so.

That was at seven thirty in the morning while I was asleep, though, so I didn't see it till now. "She looked so peaceful, Hinata, like nothing was ever wrong in this god damned world." I sweat that I could _feel_ his smile through the phone, before it disappeared quickly. "She was always so peaceful man..." I know, Sasuke, I know.

She was never one to fret over things, living in the moment constantly. "I know, she never stressed...I feel like this is a weird question but how did she do it?" Maybe not the best choice of questions, but it's something that'll bug me till the end of my days. Turns out alcohol and sleeping pills did the trick. "Fuck...I'm sorry, Sasuke, you know if I could've I would've stopped her but..." Yeah, she stopped talking to me.

He coughed a little, cutting the silence short. "I know, you would've, but she cut you out of her life..." And then it returned. I don't know what to say, honestly, there's nothing I can think of. I said I'm sorry, what else is there to say? "You know, she mentioned you in her note..." Hold up, she mentioned me in her suicide note?

Naturally my mind shot to the big question that I had for him now. "S-she did?" I heard him give me a solid 'mhmm', confirming that the words he told me were real and true, which led me to another confounded question. "What...what did she have to say?" It's natural to want to know, right? I'd like to think so at least.

It helps me process things better. "She said she's sorry she cut you out, and that she wishes she would've been there to help you in your biggest time of need, but she didn't, instead she turned her back on you. She just wants you to know that she loved you, she always did, no matter what she said." So she did love me after all...

Maybe I shouldn't have asked that last question after all, it only hurt me more..."It's funny, that was one thing I wondered, and now that I know she did I can at least rest a bit easier...damn it, Sakura, why do you have to always comfort me, even in death?" I laughed a little through the tears that were stinging my eyes.

They dribbled down face, dropping onto my shirtless, bra covered chest as Sasuke laughed a little with me. "Man she would've made a great counselor, I just hope she's happy in heaven." Me too, Sasuke, but unfortunately most religions say that if you commit suicide you won't be granted entrance through the pearly gates.

I wasn't gonna say that, though, even _I_ know when to keep my mouth shut. We talked a little bit more before we ended the conversation at three, leaving it with all of my questions answered. Well, at least all of them that I could get answers to, there are some that I'd have to ask her myself but, well, I _can't_. I need a bath, though.

Moving my body I stood up, grabbing the razor I left on my night stand and walking into the restroom, filling the tub with hot water and putting some bath salts in it, ones that were _supposed to_ kill stress, but I doubt those little beads will do that for me right now. "Well, here we go." I said, preparing myself for the hot water.

Removing my bra and panties I lowered myself into the hot water, sucking in air quickly at the stinging pain I felt where my cuts were. Eventually it was numbed, and I fully submerged myself in the singing, burning liquid, letting it try it's best to numb the pain I was feeling. Unfortunately it doesn't work like that, and the only thing I could think to do was cut... _again_.

Grabbing the small blade I held it up to my thigh and made three more cuts next to the old ones, eyeing the blood flowing out, ribboning in the water and dancing in it, like the marimba or samba but for stupid little girls trying to kill their pain. "Thank god for waterproof phones..." I muttered out grabbing my phone from the floor.

Flicking through my music streaming app I found the album I was looking for, Scary Kids Scaring Kids self-titled album, one more album I can listen to from track one to track fifteen. It was the same with their first album, The City Sleeps In Flames, but I need this one right now more than that one, especially this _one_ track.

 _The silence keeps it easy, keeps you safe for the moment._

 _As you're walking away your footsteps get louder._

 _All you needed was time but now time will destroy us._

What's two more cuts, huh? More blood filled the water, dashing around in it as the song soothed me. Well it tried, at least, the songs lyrics striking me hard. I was praying to god for more time to help Sakura, but now that I have the time the time is just sitting here killing me. Ash will be home soon at least...

I can feel her walking away, but instead of her footsteps disappearing they keep getting louder and louder, each one bringing an excruciating stinging in my heart. Truthfully I knew something like this was bound to happen, whenever the skies clear and sun shines on me another wave of thunder and lightning hit, darkening my life once more.

 _It will all be over, and here we are, we're stuck inside this salted earth together._

 _You pierce my lungs, my limbs go numb, as my colors fade out you watch me bleed._

 _You watch me bleed._

Are you watching me bleed for you, 'Kura? Is this what you wanted to see all along? You've hurt me, hurt me a lot more than you can imagine by leaving, and now there's a hole in my heart the size of the sun that can't be filled with anything else but memories of you, and all I see right now are the bad memories, the phone call, the cuts...

It's ringing over and over again in my head, the ringtone I've set, and all I see is Sasuke's name. I see myself answering the phone, being snide to Sasuke, the man you once loved on earth, and then getting the news. You're gone, dead, kaput, no longer with us, moved on, singing with angels, whatever euphemism or reference you'd like to make in this situation.

 _I gave you everything to die with a smile._

 _All you wanted was to live for a while._

 _You took everything but it left you empty._

 _You can't replace me, you can't._

As much as I'd love to agree that I'm 'irreplaceable' I'm really not, truth be told _no one_ is irreplaceable. There are millions of girls out there cuter than me, sexier than me, hotter than me, more loving, caring, more _there_ than me. Most of the time I'm not here, instead floating off in my land of not giving a fuck about anyone or anything at all.

Yet here I find myself not being able to stop thinking about how much I _do_ give a fuck about you and your horribly timed death. You were about to graduate! _We_ were about to graduate! The future was looking so bright, lit like a bonfire burning in the middle of a warm autumn night, but you had to piss on the fire and knock over the pong table.

 _It's almost over, and here we are, we'll die inside this salted earth together._

 _You'll pierce my lungs, my limbs go numb, as my colors fade out you watch me bleed._

 _You watch me bleed. You watch me bleed. You watch me bleed._

 _Watch me bleed..._

The tub turned a dull red color soon, and I decided it's time to get out and dry off my body, putting pressure on the cuts to make sure that the bleeding has stopped before I made my way to my room, walking across the hall naked and letting my breasts hang freely. They need a bit of fresh air every now and then, yano?

Digging through my clothes I threw on just a pair of sweatpants and no shirt or bra, rolling a quick but still fat blunt before heading into the living room, crashing down onto the couch and throwing my head back. "Man I wish today would just end already..." I breathed out before sparking up, letting the odorous, smelly stench of marijuana fill the living room, flowing from my lips as well.

I put my arm across my body, propping up my good sized breasts and flicked through my phone, looking for anything to pass the time. A video, texting people that I meet on various social media outlets, etcetera. Unfortunately most guys just hit me up to see me naked, and even though I really am basically naked in my living room I'm no whore.

Flicking the ashes off the end of the weed cigar I took a long drag off of it, holding the massive amount of smoke in my lungs for a good fifteen seconds before exhaling it all slowly, pushing the smoke out of my lungs and polluting the air in this apartment with the THC filled stuff. Why is this shit illegal anyways? Oh yeah, I remember now...

Scanning through my tumblr, because I'm just that emo and shitty, my pussy started heating up when I saw all of the hot, naked girls and guys that filled my dashboard and tried to seduce me. My hand absentmindedly moved into my sweatpants, and my fingers started slowly rubbing my clit, making me lean back in pleasure and satisfaction.

It _has_ been a while, for me at least, since I've pleased myself, so why not now? I let two of my digits slide into my soaking wet pussy, pushing them in and out and moaning softly at the same time, using my other hand to rub my clit. One good thing about big tits is that I can easily bite my own nipples which is what I'm doing right about now.

My orgasm came quickly, stunning me and sending my mind into a disarray of sorts as the pleasure and ecstasy of it all hit me at once. It was like a euphoric high, this one was, and my moans were uncontrollable. "Ah, ah! Mmm I'm cumming so hard right now!" I moaned out, feeling my hand dampen with my own love juices.

Raising my hand to my mouth I tried something I hadn't tried yet, licking my own cum off my fingers and tasting it, humming in delight that it tastes just as good as Ash's.

Still, a woman can't help but wonder what a real man feels like, what a real man tastes like, what a real man _fucks_ like.

Maybe one day I'll find out...

* * *

 _June 17th, 10:30 pm._

Yeah, today has been one of the most boring days ever, I even turned to habitual masturbation to fix the problem but it hasn't worked. I've had fifteen orgasms today and no single one was enough to satisfy me enough to where I could get up off the couch other than to roll up more weed to get even higher than I was before.

My eyes shot over to the door when I heard the tumblers click open after someone inserted their key and unlocked it, and then the door swung open. "Hey Hina, I'm home-oh there you are...and you're topless...and you're getting high...man I came home at the right time didn't I?" She laughed out, plopping down next to me on the couch, throwing her arm around me and hugging me tightly.

I tried my best to hug her back and look happy but failed miserably, instantly drawing Ash's attention and worry. "Before you ask, I _am_ okay, just really sad. You remember that Sasuke dude I told you about?" She nodded, looking at me as I spoke. "He called me today." Dramatic pause...and continue. "Sakura killed herself three days ago." Nice.

That was the best way to say it, just plain and blunt, to the point. "Oh my god...I'm so sorry to hear that, hime..." She didn't get the chance to ask anymore questions since I spared her the Hinata Treatment of always having to ask, instead telling her everything. "Damn, I know it has to be hard on you, no wonder you're high as fuck." Smart one.

For the next hour and a half we said nothing to each other, just holding each other and processing everything. It was right now when I noticed a couple of things. "Please stay with me, Ash, I missed you so much..." That's one thing, and for the next thing... "Ash...I love you...not as a friend, I feel, but I _love_ you." In every way possible, too.

Her reaction went from shocked, to happy, to one thing that bugged the fuck out of me: _sad_. "Hina...I love you too but..." And there's the but I was looking for, the one that was gonna fuck me up all over again. "I don't think I can be with anyone right now, I enjoy the fun we're having just right now isn't the best time for a relationship." _Great_.

Shifting from our spot I sat up, turning my head and attention to the blonde Irishwoman sitting next to me. "So you enjoy the sex but you just don't think you could handle being _with_ me, that's just _great_." I sarcastically slurred out, standing and moving towards the room, there's no way I can be in that living room right about now.

Ash stood, trying to follow me before catching the cold glare I gave her when I spun around. "H-Hina..." She muttered, backing up a little bit. "I...I don't know who you are anymore...you've changed so much and I just don't think you know what you want or need right now." Not this again...last time someone said that, well, you know what...

Continuing on my path I barged into the room, stuffing some clothes into a bag and slinging my arms into the straps. I threw on a bra and shirt before making my way out of the bedroom, heading to the front door. When I paused, giving Ash the chance to say something, she kept silent, not even watching me as I walked out of the apartment and slamming it.

I took a taxi to the closest, cheapest motel in the area. Not that I don't have the money in my account to go five stars, but I don't deserve that right now, I'll manage with the one and a half to two stars the 'Marigold Motel' had to offer on the internet. Apparently it's a prostitute hotspot, which is great, now I look like a whore waiting for dick.

Throwing my bag on the floor I shut the door and hit the A/C, cranking it to high and jumping into the bed, ripping my shirt off. I need to get high, but imagine the look I was wearing when I realized something. " _Fuck_! I forgot my pot!" I cursed myself, knowing I can't just go back and get it, it's unfortunately not all that simple. Nothing is, really.

All I could do is make a simple phone call to my dealer. "Yeah I'm in the area, you got cash?" I affirmed him I had cash with a simple, happy 'mhmm'. "Okay, I'll be there in five minutes. Room forty seven right?" With another 'mhmm' he was on his way, and I sighed in relief at the fact that I'd soon be high and numb again.

But when I reached in my bag to grab my wallet, which had my cash in it, and found it wasn't there, I almost threw myself out of the second story window. Not to my death, at least I think I'd be fine, but an excuse to go to the hospital. Unfortunately that would mean that more than likely they'd throw me in the psych ward for an 'evaluation'.

The clock ticked and soon the dealer, known only as Smokey, knocked on the door. Thinking quickly I answered the door in just my bra, which was a nice red to go with the black sweats I was wearing. "Hey Smokey, thanks for coming last minute, me and Ash had a little, er, _falling out_ , and I need to get high." Like he cared, he wants his money.

He grunted a little bit, grabbing the sack of weed from his bag and sticking his hand out. "It is what it is, but I need the thirty bucks homie." Yeah, see, that's the problem.

I put on a nervous smile, biting my lip and trying to look as sexy as possible. "Well, you see, she kinda has my wallet with her. Is there any _alternative_ way I can pay you for this?" Am I really about to lower myself to performing sexual favors for drugs? Probably, it can't be as bad as eating a girl out, can it?

Biting my bait he stepped fully into the room, shutting the door behind him firmly before looking me in the eye, searching for lies. "Hmph, I _suppose_ I could take some other type of payment. What were _you_ thinking?" What _am_ I thinking? I saw his hand go to his crotch, rubbing his boner through his pants. At least it looked decently sized.

Taking steps closer to him until I was face to face with him I just leaned into his ear, whispering softly. "Just let me worry about that, Smokey." I kissed his cheek gently and quickly before sinking to my knees like one of the many pornstars I've seen. My thoughts shifted from what was I doing to how the fuck am I gonna do this?

My guess is just mimic what I've seen, the dude actors seem to like it. My hand gripped his jeans, loosening his belt and unbuttoning his pants, the sound of my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I couldn't stall too much, I had to stay confident, and soon enough I had pulled his pants down to his knees, staring at the imprint of his cock pressing against his boxer-briefs.

Looping a finger on either side of his underwear and pulling it down I gasped a little when it sprung loose, almost smacking me in the face. For the first time in my life I was finally face to face with a dick, and if I'm right his was pretty okay sized. If there was a guesstimate I'd say close to seven inches, but the shape of it was stellar in my mind.

A hand lightly grasped his length, which was throbbing in my hand, as my tongue darted out of my mouth, swirling around the tip of his cock. I heard him grunt in pleasure from my act, looking up and catching his eyes in mine, confirming that what I was doing was good. He rested a hand on my head, telling me that it was time to go all in.

Inserting the tip into my mouth I bobbed my head back and forth on it, going from the tip to three inches, before fitting five inched in my mouth, finding a good rhythm and sticking to it. He seemed satisfied enough with my skill, which was really nothing but guessing, groaning as I sucked his cock, slurping a little bit and letting it get messy.

His cock was covered in my spit, which dripped from his member and onto my chest. I tried going all the way down, choking on it and coughing a little bit before going back to my regular rhythm. But I learned something interesting enough, when it hit the back of my throat it got covered in the thick phlegm at the back of the throat.

I'm assuming that made it that much better since he got into it, bucking his hips now and basically fucking my mouth and throat which, admittedly, turned me on quite a bit, making this whole thing easier. And then a few minutes later came the time I thought would never come, he grabbed my hair, holding his cock in my mouth as it twitched.

And then he came, cumming in my mouth and filling it with the sticky white substance. The taste was just _ugh_ , I didn't like it, but I managed to hold it in and swallow it all, not missing a single drop even while grimacing at the slimy seed sliding down my throat. "Huh, never thought you'd actually do it, but a deal is a deal, here ya go." He said to me, pulling his pants up and buttoning them before doing his belt.

He grabbed the plastic bag from his backpack, tossing it onto the bed and going to leave, his hand touching the doorknob before I stopped him. "Hey, one more thing...you wouldn't happen to have any cigars would you?" I asked, biting my lip once more as he dug back into his bag, grabbing a simple two pack and tossing it my way.

Without even so much as looking back he was gone, leaving me in my own thoughts. I just sucked someone's cock for weed...what _have_ I done?

No time to dwell on it, it's time to get high, it's _well_ deserved. At least it is to me.

* * *

 _June 18th, 2:45 am._

One thing that honestly has me confused is that even though what I did was completely immoral and against everything I've stood for, I can't help but think about what I did and, well, I want _more_. Just that one taste of actual sex with a real guy has made me wonder what that feels like when the cock is _in_ me.

Eh, who cares, I'm high right now and that's the only thing that matters to me. No thoughts about the blonde waiting at our apartment, no wondering if she's mad at me, sad about me leaving, or worried if I'm okay, right now I feel nothing but bliss, _pure_ bliss. Maybe this shit is laced, but I honestly don't care right now, I feel _great_.

Initially I thought about fingering myself but I knew that wasn't gonna work for me, I need the touch of another person, which entered another thought in my head; Naruto, the blonde dude that just might be the answer that I'm looking for, all I need to do is shoot a text. 'Hey Naruto-kun, what're you up to right now?' seemed good, hit send.

A second after I set my phone down, however, I got my answer. 'Nothing, just at my house, what's up Hinata-chan?' he hit me back with 'chan', it was expected, but that's a good thing right about now. 'At a motel room, had to get away from the apartment and the drama. Wanna chill?' is that too forward? Maybe, but I couldn't care less.

My phone buzzed again, notifying me of his reply. 'Well I do wanna hear this story, what motel are you at?' he asked, getting the simple reply of 'Marigold, on the corner of Waller and Jameson, room forty seven. Knock four times so I know it's you, don't trust a lot of people in this area' and rightfully so, it's pretty run down.

When I got the confirmation text that he was on his way with a fifteen minute eta I made my way to the restroom, brushing my teeth and putting on my best outfit for doing things like this, which was seducing people, something I've only done with one woman. I had on a pair of jean booty shorts with no panties, giving him good access to my not yet defiled genitalia.

Er, not defiled by _men_ yet, I should say. On top of that was a bra that made for good cleavage and a tank top to showcase it in perfectly. I thought about ditching the bra but decided it would be _too_ obvious, gotta make em play a little bit I guess. Tying my hair into a ponytail and squirting some perfume was the finishing touches I needed.

Biding my time without going back on my plans was hard, but I knew once I smoked this other blunt with him and we both got relaxed I knew this was gonna go well. If it didn't, well then that'd just be one more god damned thing that didn't go well I my life. I lost my best friend and got turned down by the first person I've truly loved.

Well, the first person that isn't family or Sasuke that I've truly loved. The fifteen minutes passed, turning into twenty, which worried me, but as I was about to text him and ask him where he was four knocks sounded into the hotel room. I moved to answer the door, sighing in relief when I saw the young blonde being behind the door.

"Hey, thank you so much for coming, Naruto-kun, tonight has just been a huge mess for me." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, much like I did with Smokey, before ushering him into the apartment. He sported a blush as he came in, taking a seat on the rickety old bed. "So, how have things been since the show?" I feigned interest.

He seemed dressed to impress much like me, wearing a tight fit shirt that squeezed the cuts on his muscles, a pair of basketball shorts to hide whatever boner he may have in the case it goes sexual but they also allow ease of access, and a pair of sandals. It's Texas and it's hot so I don't blame him for wearing them at all.

And so he started drabbling on and on about stuff I was faking interest in, soaking it in while humming in agreement or disagreement, pending the situation, before he turned the attention to me. "But enough about that, what happened with you and Ash?" Oh boy, I wasn't exactly ready to tell him, but it's now or never.

I went over what happened tonight, and the thing that shocked me was he was _fully_ invested in listening to me, putting in his thoughts whenever possible. "But yeah, I just needed to get away and figure things out on my lonesome. I've never been in a situation like this so yeah...you wanna smoke a little with me?" I asked, praying for him to go along with it and bite the bait.

Pondering it for a second he looked at my pleading face, which broke him. "Alright yeah I'll budge, I know it sucks smoking alone and it would really hurt anything so fuck it, right?" That's right, Naruto, _fuck_ it, but not just it, but _me_. But that's a bigger fish to land, so I'll move on that just a little bit later. Getting high is the first step.

Step one; get him high, was complete, as the last of the blunt burned out as he snuffed it out in the ashtray. "Man I needed that, it's the only thing that relaxes my mind like that other than, well..." And here is step two; seduce him. One of those ways is hinting at sexual things but not outright saying them, being mysterious in the process.

A magazine said that guys like a little mysteriousness sometimes, so hopefully it works. "Other than what, Hina-chan?" He said, looking me in the eye and melting me down.

Boy are his eyes a weapon, their piercing blue color cutting through my defenses. I scooted a bit closer to him, my thigh touching his. "Well...I think you know _exactly_ what I mean, Naruto-kun, you just don't want to assume since it's not the best thing to just assume, amirite?" I batted my eyelashes, working overtime to lower his defenses.

It seemed to be working, as he moved in closer to me as well, resting a hand on my thigh and smiling at me. "I think I _do_ know what you mean, Hina, but I don't think _you_ know exactly what you're asking for, do you?" It's pretty plain and simple, Naruto-kun, do I have to spell it out for you?

My hand grasped his wrist as I spread my legs a tiny bit, allowing me to plant his hand between them, letting him feel the heat between them so he knew what I was thinking about. "Oh I do, Naru-kun, and judging by the tension I see in your shorts you know it too." Time to make a full on move, isn't it? There's no more time to kill.

I moved my hand over to his thigh, rubbing it slowly and garnering a couple of grunts from him as he tried to take control again. "So you do know what you want..." I can't believe he's legitimately surprised. A girl invites you to a motel room at three in the morning and now she's rubbing your leg...he must be daft or stupid or _something_.

His hand moved up and down, drawing a little whimper from me as the wetness shot sky high between my legs. "I-I do, but here's the important question..." Alright, I have to say I'm _pretty_ good at pausing for the effects purpose. "...do _you_ want the same thing _I_ want?" My hand gripped his boner through his shorts now, running up and down its length, which was more impressive than Smokey's.

This was the point when I had second thoughts, though, he _had_ to be at least eight and a half inches, maybe even closer to ten! "Mmm, I think I do, Hinata." He purred into my ear, locking lips with me in a surprisingly intense and affectionate kiss that sent my brain into distress mode, making me freeze all actions to focus on kissing him back.

And that I did, indeed, pressing my lips back onto his even deeper, allowing me the time to recollect my thoughts enough to resume my rubbing of his massive, thick penis.

Moans and groans filled the hotel room as we both fondled each other, my hand on his cock and his hand running up and down my side before finding it's way up my shirt where he slid it up and under my bra, squeezing and massaging my tits and continuing to make my pleasure and moistness stack up, almost boiling over early.

But that's where I took control, breaking the kiss and standing up, pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it into the restroom, ditching my bra in similar fashion and doing the same with it as the shirt, banishing it to the restroom, leaving me standing bare chested in front of him. "You like what you see, baby?" I said in my best sexy voice.

He managed to nod his head through the sexual tension and shock he was surely facing. I laid down on the bed flat on my back, letting him do the rest of the work, his hand moving to my shorts and unbuttoning them. I felt them slide down my legs slowly before he removed them completely, revealing my soaking wet pussy, ready for him.

Shortly after he thrusted his shorts and boxers down, releasing his nine to ten inch masterpiece of a cock. Seeing it bare made me sure it was nine at least, ten at max. "You sure you want this, Hinata-chan?" He asked, getting a quick nod from me. "Okay, I have to ask you know? Better safe than sorry." I don't blame him at all, women can suck.

When he crawled onto the bed, my heartbeat picked up, then he grabbed my legs, pulling me closer to him as he lined up with my entrance, shooting my heartbeat up even faster than before, and then he prodded my entrance with his cock, making me moan and whimper, biting my lip to hold back until he actually penetrated me.

Then it happened. His cock pierced me, making me cry out in pain at the feeling of his length and width tearing my pussy open. I barely managed to mask the moans of pain with ones of pleasure and a simple lie. "I...I've never been with someone so _big_ before, so take it a little easy please." I begged, getting a nod from him.

He eased half of it into me, groaning and grunting at the tightness of my un-fucked pussy. "Oh god, Hina, you're _so_ tight." He hissed out, pushing the rest of his cock into me with ease, my trembling, hot and wet pussy happily accepting his length. It hurt like hell, but the pain seceded soon, replaced by pleasure as he found a rhythm, bucking his hips and slamming his rock hard dick in and out of me.

It sent my brain into a haywire type of mode, the sheer pleasure of his length ramming into me repeatedly sending chills down my spine. "Mmm, o-o-oh my god Naruto-kun, p-please, h-harder baby!" I cried out for more, and he responded by going harder, his balls slapping against me as he speedily and roughly fucked me.

I could feel both of us peak at the same time five minutes later, me due to inexperience and him due to my tightness and wetness. "Oh-oh god, Hinata, I-I-I think I'm gonna, ugh, I'm cumming!" He groaned and grunted out, pulling out and rubbing his cock while rubbing my clit as well, before his cock erupted, blasting my chest with his cum.

My orgasm hit me at the same time, amplified by the feeling of his hot and sticky jizz hitting me in the stomach, chest and some even reached as high as my neckline, giving me a double orgasm that drove me crazy. "Ah-ah! Oh god this is _so_ good, Naru-kun!" I moaned out as the orgasm flurried through my body, dying out shortly after it came.

And then there was the one thing I didn't think through in my head beforehand, something porn doesn't cover; the aftermath. His body collapsed, laying next to mine in our heaping mess of hot, sweaty, huffing and puffing bodies. "Oh...oh god that was _great_..." He breathed out, splaying his arms out wide.

There's something I need to know, though, or else it'll bug me, does he taste better than Smokey? Let's find out. With all the strength I could muster I moved my hand to my chest, scooping the cum off of it and sticking my fingers in my mouth, licking it off and getting every drop. Sure enough, though, he _did_ taste a _lot_ better than the pot dealer.

In fact, he tasted so much better that I scooped as much of his cum up as I could from everywhere, licking the majority of it up and savoring the bitter but amazing taste of his seed. "You...you taste good, Naruto-kun..." I muttered, trying to fight off sleep, but it eventually took me much like Naruto just did.

Hard and quick.

* * *

 _June 18th, 12:15 pm._

That was the best nights sleep I've had in forever, even better than when me and Ash slept together. Imagine my surprise when I wake up and there a note sitting on the bedside nightstand, though, and what it read surprised me even more than that.

 _"Yo, you passed out after we slept together and I didn't feel right just leaving you like that so I cleaned up the rest of my, well, yano, off your chest.  
If you're a little sore there's some ibuprofen and water on the desk, and I just wanted you to know something.  
I like you a lot, Hinata, and as good as last night was, which it really was great, I want you to know I see more in you than just sex.  
I know I'm not Ash, but if you feel up to it and want to give me a chance at making something more than last night just shoot me a text.  
With love, Naruto._ _P.S.- I rolled you a blunt, too._

Yeah, and here I thought that all we were doing was just having a quick fuck. I know practically _nothing_ about sex other than it's fucking good, at least with him it is, but was it wrong to assume that what happened was just a one night stand? We didn't say we loved each other, he didn't stay the whole night, I _seduced_ him, I mean it's practically written on the wall for him.

Which just begs the question; am I gonna give him a chance to be more than just a one time lover-er, _fucker_? He certainly deserves it in my mind, but am I even capable of giving him a chance with me when I'm in this position? Maybe another position would bring more answers...okay, bad Hinata, enough thinking about sex right now.

I don't even know who or _what_ I want right now, nor am I in any position make a clear decision. All I see this ending in is just more confusion and more pain for me and for him, and I can tell his heart is huge and mostly pure, so that's not something I want to put him through right now. He deserves a lot more than me.

Heh, it's funny, this whole situation came about because someone told _me_ they weren't sure they could be in a relationship right now, putting me in an identical situation to theirs but with a boy. He wants a shot, and I guess the _least_ I could do is let him try, but he needs to know that I'm not in a good place in my life right now beforehand.

He's lucky I covered my quickly healing cuts with some base makeup I had before Ash got home last night, and even luckier that it stayed all night, especially when we were sweating, moaning, groaning and grunting in the midst of out coitus. Our mind-blowing, hell-raising, orgasm-making and...ugh, enough, I'll end up just wanting more.

Oh well, such is human nature right? We beg for more and more until we've had our fix, moving on to the next person to satisfy our never-ending and ever changing needs.

Let me at least text him and test the waters. 'Hey, thanks a ton for the ibuprofen, I am pretty sore. The least I owe you is a date, just tell me the time and the place and I'll be there'. Hopefully that does the trick, besides, how bad can one date be? It's not like we're gonna become an official couple over one date...right?

If life has taught me anything it's that you always, _always_ expect the unexpected, and to always stay prepared in the event that the unexpected does happen. But if it's truly unexpected then it wouldn't be expected, but we're expecting the unexpected so the unexpected isn't _actually_ unexpected...fuck this shit, it's making my brain hurt.

Not my head, but my actual brain, I can feel it stabbing me and telling me to stop thinking about shit too much. 'Awesome! How does a movie sound tomorrow? We can go watch the new Spider-Man movie or something, but it'll most likely be around eight, just let me know' oh I plan on it, I might as well accept, there's no reason to not say yes.

'That sounds awesome, I'll be ready, just find a time and let me know Naruto-kun' and send. But now this comes back to the events of last night. Can I really be mad at Ash for not wanting to date me? I was just being a little brat, I just hope she can forgive me. I dialed her number, hearing it ring and ring before it went to voicemail, where I left her a message apologizing.

I don't know why she wouldn't answer me, we've had bigger arguments than this where we didn't talk for just a day before we made up with each other. Maybe I just need to go by there and see her in person. Yeah, that's actually a good idea, one of the few ones I've had recently, that way she'd have no choice but to face me and talk to me.

Throwing on my normal clothes, which were just some sweats and a tee but this time I'm wearing my bra and panties, I headed to the front desk to inform them that I need one more night here at least, paying for it before catching the quick, five to ten minute cab ride home. Well, my real home, not my temporary home.

The cab squealed to a halt in front of the apartment, letting me out as I walked up to the door, inserting my key and turning it to unlock the door. Swinging the door open I took a step inside, finding it relatively quiet in here. "Ash? Are you home?" I called out, setting my keychain down on the coffee table sitting in the living room.

Making my way towards the kitchen I still saw nothing, and then I slowly creaked open my bedroom door, revealing my roommate, who was just sitting on her bed and taking a look at some paperwork. "Oh, hey Hina..." She muttered, still flipping through some papers. "I'm going home for a month, I think it's something that needs to happen."

Doing my best not to question her I just took a seat next to her on the bed. "Ash...I'm sorry I left last night, it was stupid and childish and I want you to know that I support your decision, I just...I just wasn't thinking right last night. Hug it out?" I asked, opening my arms and inviting the blonde Irishwoman in for a hug.

She looked over and smiled softly at me, accepting my invitation, pulling my body into hers. "It's okay, Hinata, but there's something I need to take care of over there that's needing my immediate attention. I'll be back by the middle of July. It's sudden, but there's nothing I can do..." Hey, if it needs to be done then it needs to be done, amirite?

I gave her a soft smile, resting my hand on her shoulder. "No worries, Ash, just stay safe. When are you leaving?" My question was answered by her waving her hand at her already packed luggage, showing me her flight and cab itinerary. "Oh, right now, gotcha..." What else is there to say? She stood and walked out of the room, leaving me.

And for the first time in who knows how long I am _truly_ alone. There's no one here, no Ash, no Isa, no Ada, no Naruto, _nobody_ here to make sure I don't act like an idiot. But then again I'd do it anyways, not like I've ever cared about what anyone has said besides the woman that just left me, and she's not gonna be back for a long time.

Well it's long to me, she'll be out for almost a month. The only thing I wonder about is what this business she has that she needs to take care of. She's never kept any secrets from me before, we've always been open with each other about the shit storms that are our lives, since we usually help each other conquer the issues we're facing.

So now I have no one home with me and a hotel room for one more night and an itching for more sex.

This is just great, guys, just fucking _awesome_.

* * *

 _June 18th, 8:45 pm._

I think this is the first time I've spent a whole day by myself just doing what I wanted to do. I went to the mall and went shopping, I think it'll make my dad happy since he's finally not the only one spending money. You know you've got a lot of money when your own _dad_ asks you to start spending money on yourself.

See, we've never lived a flashy lifestyle, opting to live in a still decent sized house that cost a few hundred thousand in a suburb in Osaka, he drives a Jeep so it's not like the car was expensive since, well, he owns part of the damn Jeep company. How he managed to but part of it from Dodge is anyone's guess, they're supposedly pretty stingy.

Then again being one of the top car companies in the states and the world is a tough thing to achieve, so when people come in and just start trying to buy pieces and chunks of the company I can imagine it wouldn't go well. Something they worked so hard for and now someone owns thirty percent of it...I guess they like him enough?

And it's honestly done well since he acquired it in twenty fifteen, sales are up, customer satisfaction is at an all time high since the wartime productions of the vehicles, and it has been an overall increase in quality while also making it cheaper. My dad is someone I would refer to as a motherfucking _genius_ , which is why I still listen to his advice.

Even if it sometimes doesn't go well for me he knows a lot of things. But back on track, I bought some cute clothes, especially some more booty shorts that show off my now growing ass, some shirts to show off the cleavage, some more matching sets of bras and panties, and then I hit up the smoke and sex shop, getting a dildo, stocked up on my cigars and got some condoms.

Better safe than sorry, right? Then I went to Smokey, actually paid him for a good amount of pot and pretty much stocked up for the next two weeks. These next two weeks are gonna be long ones, I can tell you that for sure, but once I make it and get settled in and accustomed to being alone I think I'll be okay.

Thankfully I got the dealer to buy me a carton of cigarettes. Sure, I don't smoke a lot, but I think it's something that I can pick up for now. Something to kill the stress and it should make me seem edgier to any guy I might meet so they'll not think I'm some small, innocent and defenseless girl. Knowing people helps, too, and I know a few dudes.

Maybe not personally enough to say they're friends but they'd protect me if needed...for the right price, that is. Everyone has a price, big or small, we all have a number.

So what am I gonna do tonight with my last hotel night? Well right now I'm just sitting in the hotel room with a blunt hanging from my lips wearing nothing but a pair of nice, black with red trim matching bra and panty set that I bought today from Victoria's Secret. Inhaling the smoke I expelled it slowly, enjoying the calming effects of the THC.

Lavender eyes surrounded by the bloodshot red streaks are what I saw when I look in my front facing camera, smiling and giggling a little bit. The sound of the radio rock and metal blasting from my new speaker filled the room and helped me roll through the night comfortably and happily, the two things I really want right now besides dick.

Unfortunately the latter doesn't seem too easy to come by...well it is, just I haven't pulled the trigger. Seriously, the second I step online and start perusing through my few social media sites there's a ton of dudes hitting on me. But right now it's just a matter of who I might let fuck me, and the options that I have aren't all that appealing to me.

A knock rang through the room, however, pulling me from my stupor. "Fuck." I extinguished the blunt and sprayed some air freshener in here trying to get rid of the smell before I answered the door. I peeked through the peephole and saw a man standing there, he must have been not much older than me, maybe nineteen or twenty max.

Slowly I creeped the door open, leaving the security chain attached to it so he couldn't open it all the way. "Hello?" I called out, trying to get an answer from the young man that was standing at my motel room doorway. He turned and looked at me, smiling softly before taking a breath, preparing to answer me.

"Hey there, my name is Drake and I've been here at this motel for a few days and I couldn't help but noticing a couple of men going in and out of your room." Oh...great, he thinks that I'm a prostitute. _Wonderful_. "To make a long sentence short, how much are you charging?" Wait...he'd actually pay me to have sex with me?

No, there's _no_ way that I'm gonna hoe myself out...then again I was gonna let someone fuck me without paying just because I'm horny and needy, and he _is_ better looking than most guys on my social media so there's that. "Hmm...how much are you willing to pay?" It was the only thing I could think of, I don't know how much is normal.

He smiled at me, pulling out his wallet and opening it, showing me the cash he was packing, and it was a _lot_. "I don't know, but seeing you in that get-up I'm thinking...hmm, how does two hundred for an hour sound?" _Two hundred_? That's more than I spent on clothes today! I was expecting maybe a quarter of that for a whole night honestly.

I returned the smile he gave me, licking my lips slowly at the sight of the money. "Hmm...that sounds like a deal. Normally I do three hundred but since you're nice and close to my age range I can cut you a deal. Come in quickly." I undid the security chain, allowing him to come in and take a seat on the bed. "Do you smoke?" I asked, lighting up a cigarette to clear the weed smell more.

The nicotine filled smoke hit my lungs as he waved his hand and shook his head softly. "Nah, I used to but I quit. Never interested me in the first place, mostly." He said as he stood up and removed his wallet from his jeans, pulling out the two hundred and handing it to me. "Any rules? Preferences?" He asked, removing his shirt and tossing it.

Preferences? Hmm..."Yeah, I don't do rough play or anal." Mainly because I've never done anal before, I've heard it hurts like a motherfucker. I'd think about possibly doing it if the dude wasn't hung like Naruto, _that_ would tear me in two. "But I'll think about the latter if the situation appeases me." I said, removing my bra and laying it on the desk.

His interest was piqued, I could tell when his eyebrow raised when I said the last bit. "Well what would appease you? More money? 'Cuz that's no issue." He said, grabbing his wallet and pulling another hundred dollars out. "Will this do?" Of course! But he doesn't need to know that I'm that easy, I need to be strong in this situation.

My hand reached out and took the money with a smile. "Yes...well first let me see how 'big' you are." I almost forgot about that part in the midst of my money loving binge that I'm going through. He pulled his pants down, exposing his six and a half inch hard cock. "Not bad, I think it'd be just perfect." I smiled, stashing the extra money away.

It was time to get down to business though. I sunk to my knees as he walked over to me, positioning himself in front of me. Taking the tip in my mouth I looked at the clock on the wall, which read nine 'o clock, giving him until ten o' clock. I started bobbing my head back and forth on his rock hard erection, actually preferring the smaller size.

Honestly it kinda is better, it's not choking me to death and I'm sure it wont try to rip my ass in two. He grunted, grabbing a handful of my hair and aiding me along, helping me take all six and a half inches of him inside my mouth. I released it with a pop and a gasp for air, certain that I warmed him up good enough to start fucking.

I crawled onto the bed, getting on my hands and knees and allowing him to remove my panties, which he threw onto the desk with the matching bra. "Now, this is gonna hurt a little bit okay? I can tell you've never done it before, you're _way_ too tight to have done it before." Nice observation. I heard the condom wrapper tear and hit the ground.

A few seconds later he had it on, poking and teasing my tight, virgin asshole. "Mm, yeah it hurts already. Just get it over with." I said, preparing myself for whatever was just about to come. And when it did I knew what he was talking about, it _hurt_ like a son of a bitch. "Ah! Come on, put it all in and get going." I begged, hoping it would subside.

Just like when me and Naruto had sex, my first time, the pain seceded shortly after, and he started slamming his average sized cock into me, stretching out my asshole while he squeezed my tits and pinched my nipples. I moaned out at the duo of pleasurable actions, gripping the bedsheets in my hands tight and holding on for dear life.

He fucked me until he came ten minutes later, discarding the condom in the trashcan. We fucked again, this time he fucked my pussy, but it was missing something, it didn't really feel all that good. I still had an orgasm, but there was no spark like when me and Naruto slept together. It just felt like I was masturbating but, well, not exactly, just with someone's cock inside of me.

When the time came up, however, he was done and left after dressing. No making sure I was okay, no nothing, and just like that I was once more alone.

The money is good, but is it really worth it? That's debatable, I need to get high, though.

* * *

 _June 19th, 10:15 pm._

Okay, tonight was pretty fun indeed. The movie was great, the dinner before was pretty good, and overall I had a blast. Something good to erase the memories of last night.

And now I'm back in my home sweet home, with my own bed, my own atmosphere, somewhere I can get comfortable and just chill while trying to not give a fuck about what may be on my ever active mind. 'Had a blast Naruto-kun, we need to do this again' I texted the blonde boy. While I don't want to lead him on I think one more date would be a pretty good idea, if I say so myself.

His text back was simple but still sweet. 'Me too, it was the best night I've had in months, we'll figure another time out another night, have to go to the DR in the morning 0: have a good night, Hinata-chan!' Okay, I never said it was short, but it was pretty simple to me. He had a good time, he'll talk to me later, he has to sleep, generic farewell.

Sometimes simple is a good thing, shit gets overcomplicated in this day and age. Take pot, for example, you had three options thirty years ago; blunts, bowls or joints. Now you can roll with special papers, oil, hash, moon rocks, kief, a thousand types of edibles and the strains and numerous and plentiful. Like Dream Queen, my current batch.

It's been a longtime favorite of mine since it really just knocks me out and shoots me into a zoned out state of euphoric bliss and heaven on earth, plus the taste and aroma is just ugh, so good, and that's enough about it because I have things I need to do before I crash down onto the couch and vegetate for the night.

I walked into my room, stashing the new clothes and organizing them, putting them all in the right places, grabbing only my speaker and taking it into the living room with me. That is, of course, after I change into some jammies, my choice for the night being a pair of fuzzy batman pants and a tank top, only wearing a pair of comfy panties.

Over time I've grown to realize my breasts are big, and as such they need to have some freedom every now and then, they're also my biggest asset and weapon when I need them to be too, so the more that I treat them right the more they'll be happy with me. Then again they _are_ a part of my body, not an individual that has rights and freedoms.

My phone buzzed with another text, this time it's from Ash, however. 'Hey, I landed safely and I've made it to my home, thought you'd wanna know. Things aren't as bad as I had originally thought so I may be home within two weeks. I'll keep you updated, love you'. Well at least she still loves me, as a friend I'm assuming, at least.

Locking the back door and front door I sat down on the couch, my rolling tray and sack of sticky icky sitting on it next to the package of swisher sweet blueberry cigarillos, my personal go to. Funny, strawberry swishers used to be my go to but then I got burnt out on them and that one Dance Gavin Dance song called Strawberry Swisher Pt. III.

Naruto showed me this one song, though, that I'm afraid will lead to the same thing happening with my blueberry ones: Blueberry Yum Yum by Ludacris. It's a great song, a hit that's held steady through the test of time, so maybe all hope isn't lost just yet. As a matter of fact I think imma listen to that song right now while I bust open this bag an get to rolling me a fat 'ol Scooby Doobie Doo.

I picked apart the sticky, smelly buds, stripping the smokeable parts from the stems and gathering enough to make me a good sized blunt. Sprinkling the bud into the empty cigar shell I tried to fold it and roll it, finding it hard to, until it finally compressed enough for me to just _barely_ lick it and seal it by a hares breadth.

Taking a small plastic piece I tamped the ends down, smiling at the creation I've made, a blunt fat enough to impress even the most experienced stoners. I whistled a bit at the sight of it, sighing happily at the way it fit into my mouth perfectly. There's just one last thing that I need to do before taking my leave of uninhibited thinking, though...

"Hey, large stuffed crust double chicken pizza and honey barbecue wings? Fourteen dollars and sixty cents please." Ah Pizza Hut, you never disappoint me, especially at times like this. I knew the delivery driver was ogling my boobs which were pressing against the tank top, but I didn't care, he can look but he can't touch...unless he pays.

But not tonight, I just want to chill, toke and eat some good food. "Awesome, let me just grab the money." I said, reaching into my cleavage where I had a twenty and a ten dollar bill stashed, handing it off to the young man. "Keep the change, have a good night." I smiled, trailing a finger down his chest and to his waistline, before leaving him.

His mouth was agape as I made my way into the house, swaying and wiggling my ass as I leaned over and set the pizza on the table, making sure to pop out my rear end to give him a good look. Sometimes I'm evil, and sometimes I'm nice, I'm like a grab-bag of poisonous sea urchins and fluffy kittens, but even the kittens can hurt, so yeah.

Looking back the driver was still sitting there staring, surprised at the show I was giving him. "Uh..." He muttered out, only getting more stunned when I got some of the BBQ sauce on my fingers and licked it all off, sticking my finger in and out of my mouth. I just giggled a little bit before walking back up to the doorway, smiling at the boy.

Deciding to have a little more fun with the trembling boy I licked my lips extra slow before 'accidentally' dropping my phone on the ground. "Oops, lemme get that." I said before bending over to get it, giving him a full view of my cleavage and just a piece of my nipple. "Is there something I can help you with...Jake?" Thank god for nametags.

He fumbled and stumbled over his words, trying to form them but failing while his blush grew bigger and bigger, right along with something else on his body. Boner, I mean, unsurprisingly he's getting a little woody. "Uh...um...er...y-you're-oh!" He started to talk, cueing me to spring my little plan into action. I grabbed the outline of the erection that was ever-growing through his pants and started to rub up and down.

I continued to lick my lips, letting out a tiny little growl of excitement and fun. "Hmm, you're not all that bad sized, cute face, I guess I can give you a little prize for being on time with my food." That prize was my hand diving into his pants, gripping his cock at the base while laying a small kiss on his lips, pumping my hand up and down his cock.

Unsurprisingly, again, it only took two or three minutes of this before I felt his member twitch and his tip shoot out the white stuff, covering my hand in it. I fought back my groan, knowing I'm gonna have to try this out, lifting my hand to my face I licked the cum off of it, humming happily when I found that the taste of it wasn't all that terrible.

With a closed eye smile I waved goodbye, shutting the door in his face and going to the kitchen to wash the young mans love gravy off of my hand. "Ugh, the things I do for other people, get a grip Hinata." I said, mentally slapping myself for letting my curiosity and sexual drive get the best of me. I mean, who's next, the mailman? Mayor?

Finally I was allowed to crash down on the couch, popping the blunt into my mouth and flicking the lighter, producing the flame that I used to light the tip of the blunt. With a good sized drag I let the relief crash over me. It's been six months since I've found this stuff, I'm gonna enjoy this shit to the max until the batch runs out, whenever that is.

Hopefully that isn't anytime soon, in fact I'm gonna shoot Smokey a text and let him know I'm gonna get a quarter pound of the stuff and just stash it in my closet so that I don't run out before school starts again, since that's when I get _really_ stressed. Maybe not so much this year, since I'm starting to not give a fuck, but we'll see indeed.

Grabbing the remote I flicked on the TV, browsing the on-demand before settling on a Fam-Guy marathon, starting with my favorite episode: Episode 420. Surprised, much?

I'd hope not, honestly, put two and two together and you should find the answer easy. I smoke weed, so an episode about weed is gonna be my favorite. Well, it's practically a tie between that one, the multiverse episode, that banned episode at the end of season eight and the one where Peter goes gay after doing some clinical paid testing.

"Hehe, the baby has a British accent." I giggled out, settling into the couch and draping the blanket over me.

It's gonna be a fun night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Y'all stay tuned, part two will be coming up sooner than you think *wink wink*.

Okay no don't get your hopes up, it _may_ be out within two months, but that's up in the air. I love you guys, it's okay to _not_ be okay, have a great day/night/month/year!


	2. (I Hope You) Dance

_**-WHEN IN ROME-**_

 _ **-PART TWO-**_

 _ **Authors Note/Warning;**_ There will be a scene in here featuring sexual assault and the aftermath of it. My apologies in advance to anyone I may offend or trigger, but this is what I wanted.  
Enjoy! 

* * *

_July 4th, 2017, 3:35 pm._

Ah, Independence Day, the day that all Americans celebrate the beginning of their independence from the British by becoming dependent on the people around them to make sure they end up making it home safe because hot damn they get _so fucking drunk_. Like, I know I'm gonna get shit faced too, but they just take it to the next level.

The amount of barbecues and parties I've been invited to is insane but respectable, but I've never been to one so I really wouldn't know what to expect or what to do. Someone told me all you have to do is BYOB and maybe some extras, don't fuck up the house and respect the house rules, and don't get so drunk that you end up needing a wheelchair or a dolly to get you out of the house.

But I think I decided which one imma go to, a small but decent sized house party/get together/shindig/whatever word you wanna come up with for it hosted by this dude and his girlfriend who is fucking _fine_. Sure, she's not as good looking as Ash, to me at least, because Ash is bae and I love that woman to death, but she's still some A1 sexiness.

So now, in my infinite wisdom, I'm heading to the store to find some new clothes, can't be the ugliest girl there, right? And then it's off to the liquor store to attempt to buy a few bottles. Attempt being the keyword, I'm not twenty one so it's still, well, _illegal_. Weed isn't hard because there's no age, but alcohol? Nah, the gov says nope.

Walking into the store my eyes gaze over at what they have in stock and what's on sale, not that it matters, but even a billionaire can't pass on a bargain, and that's truth.

"Hmm, what look do I wanna go for?" I hummed and muttered to myself, heading over to the booty shorts area. Grabbing about six or seven different types of pairs I headed into the dressing rooms, trying them on and examining the way they fit to my ass, something that I really wanna show off tonight, I want people to see my 'cake'.

Only three were perfect though, and one of them gave me an excellent idea. Spandex short shorts that were almost boy shorts with some fishnet stockings and these slick black flats that I bought the other day. Perfect, in my opinion, though the shorts almost showed off a _little_ too much I didn't care, I'd just wear a good pair of panties and a good bra.

As for the top I decided to wear a sleeveless shirt that squeezed my tits together, and a matching lacy red with black trim bra and panties set, all of this under my black shirt, black shorts and red white and blue fishnet stockings I got from the store along with the flats. "Sexy." I whistled to myself, excited to see how this ends up for me when I get to the apartment again and change into the outfit I had planned.

Getting back into the cab I signaled him to stop a few streets down from the liquor store, collecting myself and gathering myself. Peeking into the window I saw that the cashier was a young man, maybe twenty at the most, and he was sitting there just flicking through his phone. Lucky day for me huh?

Slinging my purse over my shoulder and the store bag as well I was ready, opening the door to the liquor store and stepping in. "Welcome to paradise liquor, if you need help let me know." The attendant boringly droned out, not even lifting his eyes up from the counter to look at who was in the store, shit I could've been a robber for all he knew.

Then again it looked like he couldn't give two fucks and a dime, so eh. Shopping through the aisles I grabbed a couple of bottles of vodka, one Smirnoff and the other Skyy, and set them in the small handheld basket. One bottle of Captain Morgan and Jack Daniels Honey and I was all set to attempt to purchase the alcoholic products...this is fun.

My anxiety went through when I set the basket on the counter and the cashier finally laid eyes on me. His eyes lit up a little, and though he tried to hide it I knew, putting on a confident smirk. "Hey, beautiful day isn't it?" I asked, and it really was. Sure it was hot but not unbearably hot, and the humidity was relatively low, so that's a good thing.

Well, at least to me it is, and he thought the same thing, scanning each bottle. "Oh yeah, definitely a lot better than some of the past years. Planning a party tonight, huh?" I smiled, nodding quickly. And then the one thing I didn't want to happen, well, it happened. "Can I see your ID?" Fucking hell, can I catch a break please?

Thinking quickly I set my bag down on the counter leaning over it to peer into it and 'look' for my wallet, letting my tits hang low and show off some mad cleavage. Fumbling my hands and searching for my not-missing-but-is-missing wallet I grunted, not finding it. Of course it was just hidden in a secret pocket, gotta love em right?

I looked at the man and smiled, forming the words in my head. "I'm sorry, I think I left my ID at the house, but is there any way you can just help me out this one time? I can, er, pay you back in a different way." I said, biting my lip and batting my eyelashes as the counterman tried his hardest to fight the urge to take me up on my offer.

He fumbled over his words as I stuck my chest out, as if I was inviting him in to take a feel, which I was. Sliding my hands across the counter I grabbed a hold of his wrists and tugged his hands up to my chest, letting his hands rest on my breasts. I moaned a little bit when he started squeezing and massaging them, groping them through the purple tank top I had put on before leaving the house.

Biting my lip as he continued the massage I grabbed the straps on the tank top, about to move them down when he stopped me. "Ne, there's a camera up there." He pointed at the right corner of the room before pointing out more. "If you want the booze we'll have to move into the storage closet." I saw him point to the left corner.

All I could do is nod, not wanting the cops to get called. We slowly trotted over to the closet when I noticed there wasn't a camera in this direction. "Ah, I see why you wanted to now, good thinking." I said, chuckling a bit as he ushered me into the closet which was a lot roomier than I had originally thought it would've been.

Shutting the door he smiled at me, waving his hand in a 'continue' motion. Picking up where I left off I slid the straps down, flipping the cups on my bra down and letting my tits spring out, hanging out freely now. His hands returned to them, grabbing, squeezing and pinching them. Not too hard, not too soft, just perfectly, making me squeak.

How this man managed to do it I don't know, but I _really_ wanna know, because he got me going like a faucet, soaking the crotch of my black basketball shorts with the sticky juices that were flowing freely from my pussy since I decided not to wear any panties. Hey, it's too damn hot, and it sucks I have to wear a bra. Big tits are a blessed curse.

It was his turn to move my hands down to his crotch, my small hand having a hard time wrapping around the outline of his rock hard cock. Then moved his mouth right next to my ear, whispering into it. "If you want that liquor you're gonna let me fuck these massive fuckin' tits you have, okay?" What choice do I have? I'm so _wet_ anyways.

I nodded, pulling my shirt and bra completely off before laying down onto my back, pressing my tits together with my hands and rubbing my nipples gently. He unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them completely off and exposing his monstrous sized cock. My eyes widened, thanking god that he wasn't actually wanting to stick it _in_ me.

This thing must be at least ten inches long, maybe even closer to twelve! And don't even get me started on how _thick_ this bitch was, I don't think I could ever take all of that in any part of me. Straddling my stomach I parted my boobs, letting him slap his cock down between them, spitting on them and lubing them up before helping me press them back together, before he started thrusting his hips, fucking my tits.

At the same time he used his hands to pinch my nipples and the skin of my breasts, causing me a pleasurable pain that drove me crazy. Opening my mouth I let the tip of his cock ram into my mouth every time he reached a full thrust, struggling to get my mouth open wide enough to get it in. With more spit he picked up the pace, peaking.

He started slapping and pinching my tits and nipples harder, making me cry out in ecstasy as he worked himself to an orgasm. "Ah...yes, please cum on my face sir!" I cried out, begging for him to cover my face in his seed. He nodded, stopping his movements and rubbing his cock until it exploded, coating my face with hot cum.

This was the biggest load I've _ever_ seen, in real life or even in porn, as my face got slathered in the seed of life, not an inch was left uncovered as I opened my mouth and let as much of it dribble into my mouth as possible before scooping the rest of it up, eating up the tasty cum. And his _did_ taste good, god did it taste good, better than the rest.

"Damn lady, you got some sexy ass tits, I'm a _huge_ tit fan and these are literally _the_ best I've ever seen or felt. Here's some paper towels if you wanna clean the rest of my cum up." He said handing me some of the towels from the shelf before standing up, putting his pants back on and walking out, checking on the store as I redressed.

I made my way out of the closet and back to the cash register, finding the bottles already bagged up. "So how much do I owe you?" I asked, grabbing my wallet this time.

A chuckle came from him as he just shook his head. "Well it would've been sixty eight and some change but don't worry about it this time, my old man owns this place and he really doesn't care, I'll just pay him back whenever. Once he sees you on camera and those boobs I think he'll just shake my hand." He laughed out, patting my shoulder.

I tried not to laugh but couldn't help but laugh with him, understanding and knowing that I started it anyways. "Well thanks, I'm Hinata by the way. And don't worry, I'm not, like, fourteen or anything, I'm at least legal for sex. How old are you anyways?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me yet again. Must be the fifteenth time today.

He smiled, grabbing his drink from under the counter and sipping it. "I'm Trevor, and I'm twenty, as long as you're seventeen I couldn't care less. Hinata, I like that name, a very fitting name for Texas. If I'm right it means sunny place, correct?" Huh, he's right. I nodded, curious about how he knew. "Hey, what can I say, I learned Japanese a bit back since I got tired of subbing my anime." Another chuckle escaped his lips as my curiosity was appeased.

But I bid him farewell as my cab pulled up, whisking me away back to my apartment so I could shower and change.

Tonight is gonna be one helluva night, man.

* * *

 _8:05 pm._

Dressed to the nines I was ready for this party, stowing the liquor in a small travel suitcase a bit bigger than my purse earlier. Tonight I didn't need or want the purse, opting for a small clutch with the basics in it, including my Texas ID, school ID, credit card, debit card, a small amount of emergency cash and some condoms, because safety first.

The cab ride was quiet and calm, getting to the couples house at about eight, the house being in the outskirts of the big city. It was a big house, easily eight bedrooms but I can imagine there's probably more than that in here. I was one of the first people here, making my way into the house after looking over my outfit one more time.

Someone greeted me at the door, asking for my name and labeling the bottles with them before putting them in a fridge, informing me that anytime I need a drink just ask for one of my bottles and he'll give it to me. He seemed like a nice man, he even poured me a complimentary glass of this high class whiskey with a splash of coke and ice.

"Thank you, Mr. Adam, are there any rule I need to be aware of? This is my first, like, actual house party." I giggled nervously, trying to work out my anxiety with nicotine.

I blew some of the tobacco smoke out of my mouth and sipped the coke and whiskey, enjoying the smoothness and flavor of it all. "It's my pleasure to serve a beautiful lady like you, and I'm glad it's here, we make this a safe space for everyone no matter what they believe in or what they've done. We're here to drink, party and have a good time tonight, not fight and be assholes." I couldn't agree anymore, I wanna get fucked up, not fucked over.

But he started on the rules, lighting up a cigar he pulled from a humidifying box. "So basically it's simple; if you throw up anywhere besides the grass on the side of the house or in a corner, basically out of the way, or the toilet, you clean it. Don't trash the house, no fighting, arguing is normal until it gets 'heated', if you, er, want some _privacy_ all the rooms with a pink and blue ribbon on the handles are safe, just lock the door...unless you're into orgies." Of course he said that as I took another drink.

Gagging on my drink I barely managed to hold it in and not spit it out, blushing wildly. "I-I don't think that's something I want, no, thanks for the reminder. I think I can just about guess the remainder of the rules, it's common sense. Thank you again." I thanked the man, kissing him on the cheek softly before walking off, exploring the house.

Examining the back porch, which was massive, no surprise, I saw some beer pong tables set up. Now, I've never played it before but I do know what it is and the basic rules to the game. "Excuse me, but me and my girlfriend are trying to play my friend in beer pong but she needs a partner, do you care to join us?" A voice came from behind me.

Spinning around I saw a man about six foot tall and a hundred and seventy pounds on a good day standing there, smiling. My eyes moved to behind him, seeing his girlfriend who was five foot two and maybe a hundred pounds standing next to my would-be partner, an African-American woman who was five seven and a buck forty.

She was a beautiful woman by all means, and the weight was evenly dispersed to her tits, ass and rest of her body, giving her curves to die for. "Yeah, I think I can do that, you'll just have to get me up to speed on the rules. I'm Hinata, by the way, and you are?" I asked, sticking my hand out as he shook it firmly yet also gently.

"Hello Hinata, my name is Jason and that girl over there is Haley, my girlfriend, and the woman who is your partner is Erika. Come on, let's get you all caught up, beer is fine as a drink or do you want Smirnoff?" I opted for the beer, going fully authentic with this first experience.

The rules were, as I expected, kinda simple. Two shots per round, each person takes a shot. If you bounce the ball off the table and make it into a cup it means the opponent has to drink twice, otherwise normal shots are worth just one cup per shot made. If you make a front cup shot it's two as well, and if your team makes both of your shots then you get to go again. Oh yeah, you can also slap or catch a bounce shot to block it.

And don't forget to 'watch your elbows' as well, meaning keep your elbow behind the table. "I hear your name is Hinata, I think it's a beautiful name. I'm Erika." The dark skinned woman said, sticking her hand out, which I gladly accepted, shaking it firmly. "Finally, another woman that drinks beer, we're a rare breed, yano?" Unfortunately so.

Still I fought back a tiny blush at the woman's compliment, not knowing why her little compliment got a rise out of me. "Thanks, Erika is as well." I flashed a small smile while opening a beer can and dispersing it evenly into the ten plastic cups that were put into a pyramid shape. "I've always loved beer, it's an acquired taste I guess." True as well.

Erika nodded, finishing the little bit that was left in the aluminum can before crunching it, tossing it into the trashcan. "So, ready to kick some ass?" Erika said enthusiastically making me giggle a bit before nodding. We flipped a coin, with Erika calling 'heads' in the air, watching it land on her call with a triumphant fist pump.

And then she took her shot, sinking it in the front cup with ease. "Damn it, Eri, you're not gonna go easy tonight are you?" The other girl, Haley, asked, grabbing the ball out of the cup and dropping it in a water cup off to the side of their pyramid of cups. With a shake of her head the other two sighed, looking at me for my move.

I pulled my arm back, leveling it a few times before releasing, watching the ping-pong ball fly as if it were going in slow-motion, before solidly and audibly splashing down in the middle cup. "Hey, you made it! I thought you said this wasn't your first time, doll?" It is, Eri, beginners luck? Or just luck in general? Something like that.

With a disgruntled look the couple across from the table rolled our balls back to us.

And then the craziest thing happened.

* * *

 _8:45 pm._

"I can _not_ believe you guys made all of your shots without missing a _single one_! We didn't even get the chance to shoot besides our redemption shots and then we were too flabbergasted to even shoot straight! I call bullshit on you too, Ms. Hinata, this _can't_ be your first time, there's no-" Okay, thanks for cutting her off, Jason, we needed it.

All I could do was laugh as Jason carted Haley away to go get us some drinks, leaving me and Erika alone on the back porch as the party started to fill up. "Man, you can be honest, was it really your first time playing?" My newfound friend asked, side hugging me when I nodded and laughed a little. We did kill them, don't know how I did it but I did, so I can't really complain.

Pulling out a cigarette from my pocket I lit it, sucking in the smoke before exhaling it sharply. "Yeah, I'm not a 'party' girl to be honest. Self image issues and the fact that I'm a usually shy girl bar me from doing a lot. All I know is I need a shot. Do you smoke?" I asked, offering one of my cigarettes to the girl next to me.

She accepted, sparking one up with my lighter before handing it back to me. "I do, I have cigarettes in my purse but that's in Jason's car, I'll run and get them in a little while after I get a little more drunk. But welcome to your first party, and let me assure you that compared to most of the women that come here, you're a _bombshell_." Really?

My face lit up red at the compliment, the blush spreading rapidly. "T-thank you, Erika, but we'll have to see." C'mon, Hinata, you can do it, it's as simple as complimenting her back. So why is it so hard? "Y-you're not so bad looking yourself, you know? O-one of the more beautiful women I've seen in a while." There, now was that so hard, huh?

Lucky for her she had dark skin so blushes weren't as easy to see on her face as my pale one, but I could still tell she was fiery. "T-thanks, hun. Oh, there's Jason and Hayley with our drinks." That was, admittedly, perfect timing, as she diverted attention to the fact that our drinks were here, which was at least something I wanted right now.

Yet I found myself here, sipping on the whiskey and coke I was presented with, and thinking about undressing the woman named Erika beside me. Tonight, however, I'm as determined as I've ever been, and I guarantee you I'll get this woman in bed with me. Now's a good a time as any, right?

Quickly formulating a plan I waited a couple of hours, letting myself and my potential lover get a good buzz going. We shared a laugh as we won our third game of beer pong, beating another couple before fighting a hard fought game against these two dudes, but we overcame and won, but not before getting down to one cup. "Woo! Man that was a close one, huh?" Erika asked me as I gently led us to the edge of the porch, leaning against a wall and away from the majority of the people.

I leaned against the wall, puffing on the cigarette wedged between my index and middle fingers. "Hell yeah, I thought we were done for." I laughed out, punching the girl on the arm softly and smiling. "So, now that there's at least a couple hundred people here do you still think I'm a bombshell?" I asked, testing the waters carefully.

Her eyes lit up, immediately giving me a good sign, as she began to speak. "You? Shit you're like a queen here, I know it may bug you but I've seen multiple guys stop and stare at you and this damn cake you got." She said, slapping my ass a little roughly and laughing as it jiggled, making me blush madly which made her laugh even more.

Deciding it was my turn to have a little fun I slowly reached my hand behind her back as she was distracted in laughter and pinch her ass hard, making her yelp in pain as I just laughed. "And you don't have any at all? Look at this thing!" I said, pinching it again before she swatted my hand away, trying not to laugh before failing miserably.

Our laughter kept coming as I looked her over again. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants that hugged her massive yet finely shaped ass perfectly, a pair of flip flops and an army green shirt dress that covered the aforementioned 'cake', and it was also cut low, showing off some of her easily C cup cleavage, maybe thirty eights.

"You wanna go to the restroom with me? I don't wanna go alone, too many dicks." She asked, getting a nod from me as we headed back into the house and found a restroom that was empty and out of the way. Setting her purse on the counter I turned around so she could do her thing. "Hehe, no silly, that's not why I'm in here." I heard her say as she searched her purse for whatever she happened to be looking for.

Confused I turned around as she pulled out a bag with some pot in it, pre-ground up, with some papers sitting in the bag with it. "Oh, I didn't know you smoked weed, but I do too so I can't judge." I said, smiling and helping her wipe down the bathroom counter so she could roll up on it, which she did with amazing accuracy and skill.

Then my blush came back as she slowly and seductively licked up and down the entire blunt, doing the same with the other three she rolled. "Mm, this is some good stuff as usual." She looked over towards me and winked as it struck me; she knows what I'm doing, and now it's a race to see who can get the other to crack first. Me or her? Hmm...

My turn, I guess, let's see what I can do. "Hey, hold on one second, your shirtdress is riding up in the back a little." I said as she prepared to walk out of the restroom, the icky sticky stowed back away. Not giving her a chance to turn around I squatted down, grabbing the seams of her shirtdress and pulling it down slowly and methodically.

All the while my hands were grazing against the form of her ass, sending shivers down her spine. "O-oh, t-t-thanks Hinata." She stuttered out as I sighed mentally, getting a point for myself in the meantime. I stood up, gently running my hands up her side and pulling her hair behind her neck, brushing her shoulders off in the meantime.

And then I leaned my mouth into her, putting it next to her ear. "No problem, and you can just call me Hina. Also, nice panties, Eri." I said, my breath tickling her ear, giving her a wave of goosebumps. Giggling I walked out of the restroom, grabbing her hand and dragging her along with me, giving her no time to process my actions and words.

What was the funniest part, you asked? Well, you _didn't_ , but that's besides the point.

She's not wearing any panties.

* * *

 _11:45 pm._

I couldn't believe it was almost midnight, but from what I've heard these parties go on until the sun rises, which won't be until six or so. And now I find myself smoking a fat ass blunt with the same girl I'm currently in the middle of a seduction war with on the small side house strip of grass, which was closed off by a gate sporting a ribbon.

We shut the gate, untying the ribbon in the process. Sure, we weren't fucking...yet...but after smoking who knows what's gonna happen. "Hey, there's even a little slide bolt for convenience." I said as I slid it shut, locking us in the small side yard. I could tell it was newly installed just for this party, and the gaps in the wood were covered by some paper they put over them. Smart people, they know how to throw a sexual party like this.

Her hand grazed against mine as she passed the doobie to me, which I gladly accepted. "Heh, I know right? It's almost like they're lobbying for people to have lots of sex like that's what they came here for. Almost like a fucked up prostitute party." Erika laughed out, the situation loosening as we smoked the entire blunt, snuffing it out.

There were even chairs back here. _Chairs_. That's how prepared they were for the possibility of some couple trying to bang back here. In front of the two chairs was a table, a small brown side table, which was random but eh, I've seen worse. "So, what do you wanna do now? Smoke some more?" I asked my darker skinned friend, who hummed.

After a moment of debating she snapped. "Hey, wanna play a game of Go Fish?" She asked, pulling a deck of cards out of her purse and setting it on the perfectly placed side table. I smiled, nodding as she broke the cards out and shuffled them. "I haven't played in forever but I used to be _really_ good at this game." She said, finishing her shuffling.

Humming a bit I put on a devilish smile, an idea hitting me. "You were really good? Like, _really_ good?" My question came out with a hint of seductive venom as Erika looked at me, nodding slowly and carefully. "Wanna make this a little more fun?" Another nod and I was in just like that. "How about whoever loses has to do something that the person who won asks?" It was a good idea in my head, even though you end up going fishing often.

Erika stuttered and sputtered trying to find the right words to say and not screw up. "S-s-sure, but what can we ask them to do?" Good question, my lovely, sexy friend.

I leaned close to her, whispering softly and slowly in her ear. " _Anything_ , Eri-chan, anything your heart desires." With the way I'm talking we may not even get to play Go Fish because I can tell she's fighting the urge to jump my bones right now. "So...ready to play?" Erika nodded, dealing the cards out.

Fifteen minutes later the game ended, finding me on top and doing a little celebratory dance on the outside and the inside. "Man, you're pretty good Hina." Erika said, bowing to me in a majestic fashion as we laughed a little. And then realization set in. "Uh...so...w-what do you want me to do, boo?" A lot, but I'm smart, even if I don't seem like it.

Putting my hand on my chin in a thinking position I looked at her, smiling wickedly and licking my lips slowly and seductively, like a lion. "Hmm, how about...you give me a lil kiss on the lips. It's been a while since I-" I never got the chance as her lips came crashing down on mine, kissing me deeply as her tongue darted into my mouth quickly.

After a second I collected myself, melting into the woman's lips and inserting my own tongue into her mouth, dashing it around and savoring the taste of alcohol, cigarettes, pot and her cinnamon lip gloss. My hands instantly started wandering around her body, something I've been wanting to do since way earlier when we first started drinking.

Within a few minutes I had her shirtdress off, her tits secured by a plain black bra, which was surely gonna come off soon too. My tank top was next, leaving me and her bare chested minus our bras. "Mm Hina, you're _so_ sexy." Erika moaned out into my mouth, spinning me around and hugging my back into her body as she sucked and kissed on my neck, biting my bra strap and ripping it open, allowing my tits to just pop out.

I couldn't help but moan out as Erika grabbed both my tits, one in each hand, and started massaging them, pinching my nipples while she continued to leave a big ass hickey on my neck. She spun me around again, ravaging my body and sucking on my nipples, biting the skin around them sharply and making me cry out in pleasure.

But she can't have _all_ of the fun, so I ran my hands up and down her back, dragging my nails on her skin and giving her goosebumps before I snapped her bra strap open.

Her smaller but still good sized breasts sprung out, and I immediately started groping, grasping and loving on them, making her moan as well. Soon enough she was working on my shorts, slowly and sensually pulling them down and removing that and my fishnets, leaving my panties on. "E-Erika, p-p-please eat my pussy." I begged the woman.

She obliged, yanking my panties off and diving her tongue into me as I tried not to yell out too loud at the pleasure of it. My mind immediately got sent into a spiral of many feelings, from being drunk, to high, the most prevalent one being the pleasure I was feeling from the dark skinned woman's tongue assaulting my insides with vigor.

Continuing her motions she rigorously sucked and licked up and down my wet folds, hitting my clit so perfectly and making my legs shake from the intensity before she made her tongue force itself back into my entrance, poking it in and out repeatedly and edging me closer and closer to orgasm mode, that mode when all I can do is prepare.

The alcohol made that come quicker than I thought, and Erika knew it, sensing my shaking and whimpering. "Mm, cum all over my face like I'm your dirty little slut, Hina, I wanna taste all of you baby." Like I can say no to that. With a cry as loud as I could get it without attracting unwanted attention I released myself onto my lovers face.

Almost collapsing onto my knees from the orgasm that rocked me I managed to keep upright, my arms shaking as I gripped the table in front of me hard. "Oh-oh my fucking god that was _amazing_." My voice came out shaky and airy as I knew what I had to do now. "Mmm, but are you gonna turn around and shake that cake for me?" I asked Erika who, shocked at my recovery, just stared at me before smiling when she heard the song playing in the background.

'Dance (A$$)' by Big Sean was still a popular party song, and it really got my newfound lover going as she pushed my back against the wall of the house and stuck her 'cake' onto my still bare crotch area, shaking it and making me watch as it wiggled and jiggled, her hands set squarely onto her knees supporting her in her bent down position.

She made it very hard to hold in the urge to grab her ass until she smacked it, inviting me to as well. I slapped it as hard as I could, not thinking I could hit that hard until I heard her hiss in pain. "Ooh baby, I like it rough like that." She purred out, pausing for a moment before continuing her 'twerking' on me, the urge rising by the second.

It finally maxed out as I drug my nails down her back again, spanking her again a couple more hard times before looping my finger under yoga pants waistband. "How 'bout we let your kitty out to play, what do you say lil mama?" Apparently my words struck her harder than I figured they would as she vigorously shook her head yes.

Not being one to waste time I started pulling them down, confirming my suspicion that she was indeed not wearing any panties. After finishing the removal and tossing them aside with my clothes she continued to shake her ass on me, her bare skin touching mine as her cheeks clapped together audibly, her juices moistening her leg intently.

Without a word I grasped her waist firmly with my hands, stopping her shaking while I ran my fingers in between her crack, teasing her hot, wet and trembling pussy with my fingertips before finally inserting two into her, a small gasp of pleasure escaping her lips. "P-please, grab the t-t-toy in my b-bag and f-f-f-fuck me." I'm assuming...

...yep, there's a double ended strap on in her bag towards the bottom. Smiling I inserted my end into me, securing it tightly with the straps around my waist while moaning a tiny bit. "I see you came prepared..." I trailed off, lining up the nine inch, thick ass beast of a strap on with her entrance. "...just like a dirty little slut." Finishing strongly is one of my strong suits.

Not more than a few seconds after I finished that statement I rammed the fake cock into her, making her moan and howl out at the feeling of it, before trying to find a good and tight rhythm, being successful, brining about more moans and whimpers, Erika biting down onto her lip tightly. "H-harder, fuck me harder Hina!" Who am I to say no?

The tops of my thighs smacked against the backs of her thighs soundly as I fucked the girl bent over in front of me as hard as I could. Little did I know the harder I fucked my lover the harder my end slammed into me, effectively fucking both of us. But this is what it feels like to fuck a girl? Not gonna lie, it's pretty satisfying and fun to boot.

Smacking her ass roughly a few times I felt her climax coming up pretty quickly. Deciding to rush it a little bit I took my free hand and started flicking and softly rubbing her clit, edging her closer and closer until she cried out much like I did, except her legs actually gave out and she collapsed down onto her hands and knees, moaning as it hit.

About thirty seconds passed before the orgasm cleared her system, and she rolled over onto her back, looking up at the sky and smiling brightly. "Hinata, that was _the best_ orgasm I've had _ever_ , and when I get up you're gonna get the biggest kiss before we get back to the party." I couldn't wait, grasping her wrist and helping her stand up.

Unsurprisingly she made true to her promise, embracing me and kissing me deeply again before breaking it, preventing a round two. "That _was_ the biggest kiss I've ever had indeed." I laughed out, getting a laugh from the girl as well, before she noticed me yawn. "I'm tired, and now I have to get drunk and high again." I chuckled out at the irony.

Erika put a finger up, pausing any further action or words from me as she dug into her bag, reaching into a small pocket and grabbing a tiny jewelry bag with a small amount of white powder in it. Cocaine. "I've got the trick to getting you back up again and keep you going, wanna do a line?" I've never done real, 'hard' drugs before...

But a strong yawn hit me, and not wanting to quit early I nodded to the woman in front of me. She clapped a little, pulling out a square piece of plastic and dumping some of the drugs onto it, making four admittedly fat lines. Once she handed a small piece of straw I knew what to do, inhaling two of the lines in quick succession, leaving her two.

It hit me hard, giving me a rush of energy and an instantly floaty feeling, Erika just smiling at me after she did her two lines.

Let's fuck some shit up tonight, no? It's one in the morning, we have four hours, that's enough for me.

* * *

 _July 5th, 2:30 am._

Just like that I had already downed four shots, three beers and two more half and half mixed drinks, which was half liquor half soda in a twelve ounce cup so yeah, I think I'm properly fucked up again. "Eriiiiii, c-come smoke a cigarette with me baby!" I yelled out to the equally as fucked up girl, who just yelled happily and headed outside with me.

Once outside it was business as usual. Light up, let the nicotine hit you, and then bullshit around. "Hehe, this is probably the best party I've been to _ever_." Erika said, taking her arm and throwing it around my shoulder, hugging me into her as we shared the drunken embrace while swimming in a sea of cigarettes, booze and cocaine.

I've actually taken a bit of a liking to the latter, it's given me new life and boosted me enough to let me drink more than usual. "It's my first so of course it's my best one, but to be honest I don't see anything topping it for a while." I slurred out, downing my third half/half mixed drink and trashing the cup in the nearest trash can I could find.

Taking notice Erika looked me in the eye seriously, catching me off guard. "You okay? We've both drank quite a lot but I'm experienced and you can't be older than, what I'd say, eighteen?" I pointed down signifying I'm one younger than that. "Seventeen? Damn, I'm barely twenty one, making me feel old and shit." She laughed, punching me in the shoulder gently before hugging me again.

All I could do is smile, the intoxication numbing any bad feelings I previously had felt beforehand. "Yeah, I'm young, but I'm from Japan so I just wanna have a little fun over here while I can before my senior year starts. Including fucking, _a lot_ , I'm sure you know that huh boo?" I asked, pinching her ass and laughing at her funny reaction to me.

My antics got a pinch from her onto my ass too as she collected herself. "Unless you want me versus you round two I'd watch them hands, baby." As much fun as me and her going at it one more time would be fun I think we can do better than that. "You wanna go smoke another blunt, Hina?" Is that even a real question? Of course I want to.

Nodding happily we departed from the back porch and made our way to the side yard where we smoked before, shutting the gate behind us solidly and soundly. Erika set her bag down on the table, which was surprisingly still there and not stolen for other purposes, before fumbling around in it, finding what she was looking for with a smile.

The blunt she pulled out made me smile too, it was one of the fattest ones I had seen in a long time, and I know she rolled it just for me and her tonight. "Damn, that's gotta be one of the biggest single rillo blunts I've seen _ever_." I said, gawking at the perfectness in which she rolled it, a skill that I believe is pretty underrated and forgotten.

Words can't describe how much my mouth watered when she sparked her lighter, creating a nice little cherry on the end that would keep it going for its duration, no matter how long that might be. Erika took a long and deep drag, inhaling the monster hit before expelling the smoke slowly, sticking it out to me, which I happily accepted.

Continuing our smoke session we powered through half of the monster piece, laughing and joking and enjoying the music thumping and bumping in the background before a sound alerted us, someone was opening the gate. We quickly stashed the device, hiding it behind an a/c unit in the far corner as the gate swung open. "Finally-oh shit, sorry guys, I didn't know there were people back here, I'll leave." It was another girl, red hair shining brightly.

Before she could leave Erika stopped her, grabbing her wrist firmly. "Hey, don't be afraid, we're just hanging out back here and away from the loud music and crowd of all the people so if you wanna join us neither me nor Hinata here mind, right Hina?" I shook my head, giving the new girl a soft, closed eyed smile, as warm as I could manage.

Hesitating a little the girl turned around, smiling back at me and Erika before stepping in the side yard again, shutting the gate. "Okay, that's basically what I was trying to do to be perfectly honestly, as much as I love parties I need to chill out and just smoke a blunt, ya feel me?" More than you know, woman. "I'm Karin, by the way." Karin?

I smiled at the girl, another foreign one I'm assuming, and one more Japanese transplant judging by her physical features and slight accent that was just barely noticeable to anyone, but not so much to me. "Karin, huh? If I'm right that's the word for quince, a fruit. So...fruit?" I managed to slur out, laughing at the glare I received from her.

"Yeah, thanks Ms. 'Sunny Place', my mom didn't love me enough to give me a fully authentic Japanese name. Can I just smoke in peace please?" Karin asked, laughing a tiny bit and sighing sadly, making me feel a little bad for poking fun at her, but she caught my sympathetic look, waving it off and ruffling my hair a little, making me chuckle.

Soon enough we were passing around each of our devices to each other, making sure we locked the gate this time to prevent any more interruptions. "Man, I figured that I'd be surrounded by white people tonight 'cuz this _is_ America, but y'all motherfuckers are _extra_ white." Erika joked, making me and our new friend laugh out loud at her words.

Fifteen minutes passed and we were all properly high, leaning against the wall and taking drags off of our cigarettes. "Man it's gotten hot really quickly, guys." I said, pulling at my tank top that was sticking to me from the sweat as the other two girls nodded in agreement. "You mind if I take my shirt off, girls?" I asked, getting two head shakes.

With a happy sigh I pulled my tank over my head, laying it on the table and enjoying the slight breeze hit my skin. "Fuck it, I'm gonna take mine off too." I heard Erika say to my right, pulling her shirtdress over her head and setting the piece of clothing down on the table as well. "You okay Karin? You sure you don't wanna join us?"

Turning to look at Karin we noticed an intimidated and scared look on her face as she stuttered out barely audible or understandable excuses as to why she can't or won't do what we did. "Hey, don't be afraid Karin, we're not gonna judge you for the way you look, just get comfortable, even if that means getting naked." I said, smiling again.

Karin gave me a tentative and wary look before sighing deeply. "Are you guys sure?" We both just nodded, smiling affirmingly. "Okay but...I don't have a bra on. Didn't think that I was gonna need one, my boobs aren't _that_ big. So if you really don't mind..." She looked for any change of our minds, sighing again when she didn't find one. Grabbing the bottom seam of her shirt and starting to lift it over her head.

Soon enough she had it off and her tits covered with her crossed arms. She seemed still hesitant to undress in front of us, which brought an idea to my head, and apparently Erika's too, as the woman looked at me and grinned. We both grasped our bra straps and popped them open, letting them fall to the ground, revealing our bare chests.

Her eyes shot open as she just stared at us, in awe at our boldness, before slowly and shakily lowering her arms until her small but perky B cup rack was exposed, and they were admittedly pretty good for such a small cup size. "See? It's not that bad, plus it does feel good, doesn't it?" Erika asked, getting a nervous chuckle and a nod in return.

"Y-yeah, it actually does, I think I just needed a push to do this, thanks. I've always been interested in women but my brother would flip out if he knew I was into other girls though, he's traditional as fuck. You guys though, man, you guys are _beautiful_ and so...so... _sexy_." Finally she opens up, I knew it was gonna happen eventually, they all do.

Erika smiled, running a hand down the middle of Karin's chest between her boobs, raising the hairs on her skin. "So are you, boo, you just gotta believe in yourself. I think you just need a little, er, _reaffirming_." I knew what was coming next, so it wasn't a shock to me when Erika locked lips with the redheaded woman, kissing her deeply.

Their kiss didn't last as long as mine and Erika's though, only going for maybe ten seconds before they broke it, Karin gasping for air and sputtering on her own words. "O-oh my god that was amazing, I've never been kissed like that before in my twenty years on this planet." Karin gasped out, trying her best to catch her breath and collect herself.

In the midst of all this I found myself getting wet again, trying to push the urge back and fight the sexual feeling. "Don't fight it, Hina baby, you know that your sexual urges will almost always win." Erika said, kind of annoying me since she exposed me to Karin, but I think she knew anyways. She seems like a smart woman, to be honest.

And then Karin cut in, chiming in with her thoughts. "Well, if you're horny but don't wanna have sex why don't we just masturbate together? That way we don't have to go all the way with anyone but we can all get off, I know I could go for an orgasm right now." Now who's being bold? But it wasn't all that bad of an idea, something fresh.

Looking at Erika she just smiled, resting her hand on my shoulder and supporting me and comforting me. Sighing I nodded, getting a small smile from the other two women who just removed their bottoms, Karin in her sweatpants and basic red panties. We took a seat on the ground, spreading our legs and starting to rub our pussies a little bit.

The whole thing was weird, honestly, something I never thought I'd see myself doing. _Ever_. But times change, so have I, and here I am, sitting on the ground at a party high out of my mind, drunk as fuck and minorly coked out next to two girls that, a little while ago, I would've never thought of in any type of sexual way unless I was having a hot and wet dream, something that happens once in a blue moon, not often enough to leave an impact on my psyche.

I slid my middle finger into me, trying to just focus on myself and slowly bucked it in and out. But it was admittedly fucking hard to not think about the other two girls, one of them already making me cum once tonight, and Karin...god, where do I start with this woman? The more I look at her and think about her she's a fuckin' _stud_ of a woman.

From her beautiful, albeit unnatural, red hair, her pasty pale skin, much like mine, her perky boobs and the bodacious curves they had to them, her slim figure and waist that led down to her, what I'd call, cutie booty. Not big, not small, and perfectly shaped. And then there's her pussy, untouched by anyone I can tell, and it looks god damn tasty.

She knows I think this too, she's caught me a few times glancing over at her doing her thing as I did mine and Erika did hers. Five or so minutes passed and I felt nothing big change in my orgasm meter, an internal thing that I would like to think most people have, telling me when I'm about to reach my peak. Nada. Not even a little needle wiggle.

Digging my finger deeper I closed my eyes, letting out little moans as I hit my g-spot softly, which seemed to be working until I felt a hand touch my leg, making me jump a little, startled at the physical contact. "Hey, want a little help Hinata?" It was Karin, wearing a sweet smile, which calmed my nerves as I nodded, accepting her kind offer.

Karin lowered herself down to my level, raising my left leg and sticking her right leg under it, sitting down on top of my right leg. Knowing what she was trying to do I raised my left side, letting her pussy touch mine as we entered the scissoring position. Or tribbing, whichever name you prefer for it, and it felt a lot better than what I was doing.

Her folds meshed with mine as she rocked her hips along with mine, rubbing our wet, throbbing pussies together, both of us moaning and groaning along with the tight, slow and rather passionate rhythm we were keeping. I bit my lip, balancing back on one hand and using my other, my left, to massage her tits, focusing on her soft pink nipples.

Catching one of her nipples in my mouth I latched my teeth onto it, biting down on it hard and getting a cry of pleasure from Karin, whose legs were shaking, making it hard to keep up the pace. "If you want I can finish you from here, Karin, just lemme eat that pussy baby." I breathed out, my breathing labored due to the coitus I was in.

Nodding I disengaged from her, pushing her down onto her back and pulling her legs apart, my mouth watering for her juices. I crawled up to her, on my hands and knees, and put my face up to her pussy, giving it a slow and tender lick up and back down her pussy lips, getting a whimper from her which would soon turn into a cry of ecstasy.

And it did when I dove my tongue into her, forcing the entire thing in there as I started licking crazily, lapping up her warm and sticky juices with vigor. I was so into her that I almost didn't notice Erika behind me, she was rubbing my pussy with the tip of her strap on, making me moan into Karin who, in turn, moaned and begged for more of me.

Erika only teased me for a few seconds before sliding a good six inches of the previously mentioned monster fake cock, forcing me to pause my actions with the redhead that was in front of me. Once I collected myself I continued my work, whimpering along the way as Erika slapped my ass, reaching around and grabbing onto my tits, using them as leverage to pound the dildo into me roughly, slapping my ass repeatedly.

What drove me over the edge was when she crammed two of her long fingers into my asshole, shooting my needle from halfway there to-"H-Hinata, baby, I-I'm cumming!".

Yeah, what she said. Karin released herself at the same time I did and with a loud cry of pleasure as well, and so did Erika, as all three of us moaned and whimpered as our orgasms surged through our bodies, all three of us collapsing next to each other in a heap of messy hair, sweaty bodies and ours and each others cum mixing together.

We just stared at the stars above us, our hands slowly linking together.

It's been a good night tonight so far, but now it's time for getting drunk round three.

* * *

 _6:15 am._

I crashed through the door of my apartment, tossing my little clutch on the coffee table and instantly burst into the restroom, heaving and throwing up the contents of what was left in my stomach, the taste of the half bottle of vodka I stupidly chugged and the six or seven beers I shot gunned hitting my tongue, making me throw up even more.

Along with the aforementioned vodka and beer I also did three shots of whiskey, two of some tequila, putting the lime and salt, well...yeah, I think you can imagine where I put it, and then to top it all off I smoked three more blunts and did four more lines of coke. Needless to say, my body is very confused right now, all I know is I am _drunk_.

To put it simply, I'm wired but tired, which rhymes but also sucks major balls, something I'm surprised I _didn't_ do tonight. But that's all in the past, at least so I'd like to tell myself. Not that tonight wasn't one of my best nights in so long, but I'm just wasted and ready to relax. Through the throwing up and cleaning up my hair and make-up that got smeared I sobered up enough to roll a blunt before showering off.

Hopping out of the steaming hot shower I just took I trotted over, still naked, to my bedroom, fetching the comfiest, fluffiest pajama pants I owned and threw them on with out any panties, they can be damned for all I care. Ditching my bra I threw on an XL shirt, tucking my lighter in between my cleavage and putting the blunt behind my ear.

I plopped down onto the couch, instantly sparking the blunt up and pulling the handle that let the leg rest come out on the couch, enjoying the quietness and relaxing feeling that my apartment brought me, hoping to god that the THC can calm me enough to let me sleep before it hits eight o'clock, and it's seven am now, so here goes nothing.

But no matter how hard I tried my mind couldn't help but float over to my Irish lover abroad, taking care of business. What business could necessitate this sudden of a leave?

Taking away the time that she could've been spending in the states, celebrating hers and our last summer here before all hell breaks loose and school starts again. The time we could be sharing, her and me...yeah, I'm still a little hung up on her, but I can't help but think; what would've happened if she hadn't have left me like she did last month?

Would I have partied this hard, got this drunk? Would I have fucked that dude for the money, which while it was good was it _really_ worth it? What about Erika, Karin, the guy in the liquor store, would they have been on my list of temporary lovers? Also the amount of weed I've smoked since she left is too fucking high, something I'm working on.

All the drugs, the partying, everything that's gone down in the last couple of weeks, was it all meant to be without her here? As much as I feel like a dirty whore for it...I can't lie, it's helped me realize something, something I need, admittedly, and that is that I am who I am, and all these adventures have confirmed my identity to myself.

Yeah, being me and having all of my quirks, the want for sex, the want for getting high and partying while I can, it all sucks, but I have to say that I am pretty proud of who I am right now. I, after spending most of my young teen years hating myself, am finally happy with how I look, with how I talk and with who I am friend with, and that's one thing I couldn't say before I hopped the pond for this schooling opportunity.

Still, nothing could change the text I just got from her. _"Hey Hina-chan, sorry I haven't been in touch but things have gotten pretty bad over here. Dads been in trouble and mom has needed my help getting things in order over here, so I have to take a leave until thanksgiving break. Call you later, love you, Ash._ _"_. So I guess that's that...

Just when I thought I wouldn't be alone without my best friend for much longer I've been corrected and mistaken once more. I couldn't even manage much to say to her at the moment besides a simple 'okay' and a 'can't wait to talk to you later, love you too'. Now this leaves me with even more burning questions, something I don't need.

My main one being what the hell am I gonna do? Ada Lee and Isabella won't be back until a week before reenrollment in late September leaving me almost two months here in this lonely hell hole by myself. What I'm most worried about is that I've already done this much damage, what more could I get into in my lonesome, anxiety filled mind?

I guess it's like they say, only time will tell. But I don't want time to dictate what happens to me. _"So I heard you met my sister, Karin, at the party huh? She can be quite the handful sometimes huh Hinata?"_ Naruto? _"It's Naruto, by the way, new number."_ I met his sister. I fucked his sister. I ate his sister out. What the actual fuck, life?

The one boy in life that I actually kinda like and I just had to go and drunkenly fuck his sibling while I was also high at the same god damn time. I wonder if she went home and told him about it? Wait, I have her number in my purse! 'Karin, did you tell Naruto about what me, you and Erika did? Love, Hinata.' There, short and to the point.

Only a minute passed before my phone buzzed in response from the fiery red head. _"Lol no, our secret is safe, so sleep easy. But it's good to know that we're connected in more than one way ;)"_. Ugh, this girl, I swear to all that is holy that imma kill her when I see her next. 'Thank you, it's probably better if we put that to rest just for right now Karin, a lot is happening with me and that's just one more thing I don't need to handle right now.'. Sent, now to hope she listens to me.

Something tells me she will, but something is also nagging at me saying that she will until it's convenient for her to tell him. Why am I even worrying about him? All we were was just a fling, at least that's what it felt like to me, we fucked, and never really hung out after that. We had that show, and then a movie, but that's it, so what is there?

Unless there's something he's seeing that I'm not, which knowing boys he could be secretly deeply in love with me. Or it could be just that he wants me for my body. Either one is a big possibility, to be perfectly fucking honest, so there's no point in fretting over it, there's only one real way to find out, and that's actually easy, surprisingly.

'Hey Naruto, yeah we met at the party and she's pretty cool, which reminds me we need to hang out soon, wanna come over tonight and watch a movie?'.

 _"I'd love to, but I'm sure you need your sleep, Karin knocked out so you must be next. Eight pm fine?"_

I barely had the energy to reply 'yeah' to him and extinguish the blunt before I promptly passed out.

Guess I really was next.

* * *

 ** _Warning;_** This is the scene you were warned about, reader discretion is advised.

* * *

 _7:45 pm._

Was this dude always this punctual? I'm glad he's here, though, I need to relax and wind down after Ash's phone call, which brought no real news besides her dad has been in jail for some stupid shit involving the IRA and UDA, two warring non-governmental factions, the IRA representing a unified Ireland and the UDA supporting the separation.

Yeah, it's dumb, but that's Ireland and N. Irelands problem, not mine, I just have to worry about impressing this boy again, at least enough to where he'll either fuck me or at least make me feel better in some sort of way, whether it be a back rub or some kisses that numb all of my pain. Either one, take your pick Ruto-kun, take your pick.

But when I went to open the door, expecting Naruto to be standing there, smiling as usual, it wasn't who I thought it was. "He-oh, w-who are you?" I stuttered out, eyeing the strange man standing in my doorway, his five foot eleven, two hundred pound lean and mean figure admittedly intimidating me to a certain extent, but I'm not weak.

Okay, maybe physically, but mentally not so much. "Oh, I'm new to the area, I was wondering if you had a cup of sugar I could borrow. I'm Seth, and you are?" He stuck his hand out for me to shake, an offer I was reluctant to accept but I did, putting on the firmest handshake I could before nodding, walking back to the kitchen to get it.

I never made it that far, however, as the door slammed behind me, the man now in the house. I turned around to see what was going on but was met with the mans hand on my neck, squeezing the air out of me and making it impossible for me to scream for help, the only options I had were to thrash and kick as much as I could, trying to fight off the attacker, who was working on pulling my shirt up, his intentions clear now.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as he thrusted my shirt up, letting my braless tits spring free, his free hand groping them roughly as he groaned and enjoyed what he was doing to me. "P-p-please d-d-d-don't..." I managed to choke out, begging the man to stop what he was doing, my requests met with no answer, only more molesting.

"Chyeh, stop? With the way you're dressed and the way you were at the party last night you're practically _begging_ for my cock, now shut up and take it bitch!" He yelled into my face, forcing me to the ground and tearing at my pajama pants, getting them down to my ankles and exposing my bare ass just ready for him to violate and assault.

With his hand on the back of my neck forcing my face into the floor, muffling my cries for help, and his knees placed on the back of mine, pinning my legs down, he began to fumble around with his belt and jeans, finally getting them undone and freeing his cock, which was rock hard, and he began prodding at my entrance with it.

I cried out for him to stop but he didn't, sliding all of him into me, about seven inches I'm assuming, making me cry out in pain as he rammed it in and out of me, raping me and drawing blood from my pussy instead of my normal juices. Tears and cries fro help came out freely now as he released his hold on my neck, focusing on his horrible act.

He started slapping my ass and the back of head, screaming insults at me such as slut, whore, cunt, the whole nine yards, whispering into my ear that I 'deserved this'. All of this because I let myself be comfortable with my body...can I ever catch a break? Obviously not, as he continued to violate my pussy, my cried and tears starting to slow.

Taking notice of this he paused, grabbing me by the hair and pulling back, letting me catch a look of his glare. "What, my cock not good enough for you, huh? It's almost no fun not hearing you beg for me to stop." Does this mean he'll stop? "Well, _almost_ , you do have a tight little pussy that I enjoy, so oh well, can't win em all." Guess not...

It felt like forever for him to finish, releasing his sperm inside of me and finishing up, hopping up and redoing his pants, kicking my motionless and turning me onto my back so he could look at me. But when I said nothing he just sneered at me, spitting in my face and walking away, slamming the door and leaving me here, laying in a pool of my own tears and blood, giving me time to reflect on what just happened.

I must have laid there for an hour, not moving an inch, emotionally numbing myself and not thinking about it. And then it hit me, bringing a whole other round of tears and even more crying as I curled up into a ball in the middle of my living room, letting the pain of what this man, no, this _boy_ did to me, wash over me, hitting me like a train.

The pain was so much that I didn't even notice my door slowly swinging open, a worried voice asking me if I was okay until it hit the person as well. Whoever it was they ran to my room, grabbing a shirt and pants and throwing them on me, scooping me up and carrying me outside, setting me in their car and taking off, where to I don't know.

Not once did I open my eyes, I couldn't stand to face anything right now. Not my savior or kidnappers, whoever he/she is, and especially not my own reflection, it would kill me more than that boy did. The car rattled to a stop, my door being flung open as a females voice hit my ears. "What's wrong sir-oh..." And here goes the sympathy.

"Yeah, it's bad, she needs help, I know she's conscious but she hasn't opened her eyes since I found her like this in her apartment, but _please_ help her." The person choked out, his voice swimming around in my head. And for the first time since the boy left I peeked my eyes open, golden locks gracing my vision as my savior became clear to me.

I instantly shut them again, letting the doctors unload me onto a stretcher, wheeling me inside and setting me up with doctors.

But the exhaustion hit me, as I finally drifted away into sleep. Maybe I'll dream this off.

 _Maybe_ , it's a _strong_ maybe.

* * *

 _ **Warning;**_ It's over, you can breathe easy again.

* * *

 _July 6th, 11:15 am._

My eyes slowly creeped open as I took in my surroundings, glancing at the clock and seeing the time. I know I'm in a hospital, and the sad part is I remember exactly why and how I got here. But instead of tears and sobs I just stared blankly forward, not letting the memories hurt me anymore than the actual act had, no matter how hard it is.

Looking to my left I spotted my bedside table, a cup of water gracing it, before my hand slowly moved and wrapped around it, bringing it to my lips as I slowly sipped on it, letting the coolness of it relieve my sore throat, no doubt from the screaming. Someone had to have undressed me and redressed me in this god awful hospital gown too.

Whoever did it got the best look at me, all bruised and bloodied, and I was undoubtedly passed out too so they had to have had fun turning me over, flipping me around and attaching this thing to me. Now the question is how long will I have to sit in here before the usual questions and sympathetic looks start, something I'm _not_ ready for.

I got my answer within five minutes as the door to my room creaked open, and two nurses strutted in, slowly making their way over to me. "Good morning Ms. Hyuuga, how are you feeling?" Is 'raped' an acceptable answer or is it too soon? Maybe a little too blunt, as well. What in the fucking world did they expect me to say though? 'Oh, totally fine man, definitely didn't get violated last night'.

They deserve more than that as I just put on the fakest of fake smiles, squinting my eyes shut at the same time. "Sore, but otherwise alive and intact." Good enough for me, and it better be good enough for them, because I'm not gonna write a thousand word essay on the actions of that boy and his seemingly entitled and validated thoughts.

"Well that's good, I'll go get Dr. Wharton, he'll want to see you. I'm Rose and this is Joanna and we'll be your nurses for the time being, be right back." The first one, Rose, said, swinging the door open and waltzing out to fetch the doctor. Is it sad that I just got sexually assaulted and all I could think about is that girls plump ass swaying?

It is to me, at least, not even twenty four hours removed and I already find myself planning and plotting my next soiree, this time with a hot and sexy nurse with a name that hopefully matches the blush she'll wear down there too. Okay, bad Hinata, bad, regular thoughts, you're about to see a doctor, don't wanna work yourself up too much now.

She was pretty damn hot though. Her tan skin, flowing brown with blonde highlights hair, five foot stature, but she had some meat on her. Easily D cup breasts and an ass that put Erika to shame. It was _huge_ but the shape it had...mmph, enough. Joanna was pretty fine as well, a Latina girl, the usual darker skin and lovely brown hair.

The way the scrubs hugged her hips drove me crazy though, and I just wanna...okay no that's enough Hinata, quit it, this isn't right. Good timing too, as the doctor strolled in with that confidence they wear on their chest. "Good morning Ms. Hyuuga, I'm Dr. Wharton and I'll be your GP in this case, how are you?" Same as I told the others.

But I fumbled on forming words as this doctor blew the nurses away. I thought it would've been a male since they dominate _everything_ , don't I know it, but it was a woman and she was a _dime_. Five foot six inches, a hundred and thirty in all the right places, an ass to kill for, C cup tits that squeezed together perfectly and a smile that'll melt ice with a single stare, wink and it just might catch fire.

Now imagine that, ice literally sitting there flaming while melting, a thought that made me giggle a little before I answered the doc. "Fine, sore yes, but fine. I'm fully aware I got assaulted last night so don't even go there, it doesn't matter. It happened, it's over, I just wanna move on and get over it." Maybe a kiss from you will help?

Of course I didn't say that last part, as much as I wanted to it isn't the best plan of action right now for me. "Well that's good, I know it's a tough thing to handle." How so, doc? She must've caught my glare since she returned it. "You think you're the only one that's been through it? There's a reason I'm on your case, Hinata." Yeah, I figured...

I looked up at her, giving her a sympathetic look in return to hers pointed at me. "I'm sorry, it sucks but what can I do? Throw him in jail, maybe, but other than that there's no way to un-rape myself. I've been a pretty emotionally strong girl, I _refuse_ to let this break me." I don't know where this resolve came from, but I kinda like it, honestly.

The doctor looked over at me and gave me a soft and sad smile before flipping open my file. "Well your mental resolve is great, so I don't need to recommend a psych doctor do I?" I vehemently shook my head, getting a giggle from the lady. "And physically you're wounded, but nothing you can't handle, but..." Ugh, there's _always_ a 'but' in there.

Sighing deeply I looked Dr. Wharton in the eyes with a stare that just said 'come out with it already' because it's true, I don't wanna wait around for a overdramatic reveal, I think it's stupid and pointless, but then again look at me and where I am, so that should go to show you how much what I think matters right about now.

"Look, it's a precautionary thing the hospital board of directors issue that we keep you here for a week to observe you, and a call has to be made to you parents-" Okay, hell no, my dad doesn't need to know about this, then he'll order me home and I'll just have to deal with him and my sisters questioning, that's no bueno, doc, no bueno at all.

With a grunt I cleared my throat, cutting the doctor off and interrupting her speech. "Look, I get that I need to be here for 'observation', but there's no way I'm gonna let my dad get involved with all of this just yet. It's not something he'll take lightly, and right now isn't the best time, so can I just call him myself when I get out of here?" Please?

A deep and irritated sigh left the woman doctor as she thought it over, but only for a few seconds, before she delivered her answer. "I guess I can accidentally look over that small fact for the time being, I know I didn't want my parents knowing at first so I can give you at least that." Win for me, loss for...well, nobody, because this only affects I and I only. Not her, not the sexy ass nurses, not the shmucks on the board of directors, no one but _me_.

But all I could think to do was smile, flashing a bright one, one that was _real_ this time. "Thank you! It's just so much easier if I tell him myself rather than a doctor." It would be if there was even a chance that I was actually gonna tell him. "I could kiss you right now, doc, yano that?" Okay, that last bit slipped out, making me blush in realization.

What surprised me, however, is the blush that got returned to me by the doctor, who was equally as flustered as I was. "T-thank you, Ms. Hyuuga, but please call me Doctor Wharton, Ms. Wharton, or even Janelle, since this is a personal case for me as well." Janelle, I like it, but I wonder if there's a Mr. Wharton. Judging by surname, I guess not.

I smiled again, flashing my teeth this time. "Okay, _Janelle_." I purred out, inwardly cursing myself for putting a seductive emphasis on her name. It seemed to work, though, as she quickly went to escape the room with a bow. "Hey, doc!" I called out, getting her to momentarily pause so that I could get in one last thing before she departed.

What was that? Well, it's simple.

"You can just call me Hina, love."

Game, set, now we just need a match.

* * *

 _July 7th, 8:45 pm._

Needless to say but I _hate_ this place. I think the only thing keeping me going is Joanna and Rose, Ms. Wharton hasn't been by all that much since my little attempt at the not so subtle seduction of the doctor, which by the way would make a _great_ story. But yeah, no, this is utter shit, my only happiness coming from seeing the two nurses and the doctor whenever she decides to drop by and check on me.

Why do I hate it so much? The food _sucks_ , the 'entertainment', which is basically the same movies on repeat _suck_ , and the only thing I've gotten to see that was worthwhile in my day here was a little bit of Rose's G-string and some cleavage from Joanna. It seems like since yesterday the doc has dressed a bit more, er, _conservative_.

Now is my favorite time though, medicine time, delivered by the sexy nurse that graces and also haunts my dreams. "Hey Rose, time for another round?" I asked the nurse who just nodded, dispensing the pills into my hand and setting a glass of water down on my bedside table, looking at me to make sure I took what I was given to take.

The nurse seemed angry, which was off from her usual bubbly and happy self, but I downed the pills nonetheless, sticking my tongue out comically to show her that I wasn't gumming them and saving them up. "Good, you're my most cooperative patient you know that, Ms. Hyuuga?" Who wouldn't wanna take orders from you and that ass, Rose?

A crazy person, that's who, and I, Hinata Hyuuga, am not crazy. Well, kinda, I do talk to myself a lot. "I didn't, but I'm happy to hear that. Although if I'm gonna call you by your first name you have to call me by mine, Hinata, okay? Turnabout is fair play boo, so don't be like that." Boo? Who the hell...ah never mind, it was just another mistake.

But I got a little giggle out of the nurse, who just smiled brightly and nodded, a small blush working it's way across her cheeks. "Okay, _Hinata_ , I think I can do that." Step one is complete, now for step two. "It must get boring in here at night huh? I think I would go crazy with nothing to do. Well, besides study, of course." Study, got ya, this'll work.

I coughed a little to clear the hoarseness out of my throat before launching step two into action. "I know right? I've been using my phone a lot to just play games and text my friends but other than that I've been looking up things on the internet, did you know some doctors believe in masturbation as a cure to some ailments?" Sadly, that isn't a lie.

My goal got closer with that little bit, however, as the blush on her face got bigger with that taboo topic reference. "Y-yeah, I've heard of it but I don't believe it has any solid ground or evidence. My mom used to cuddle with me when I got sick as a kid and it did make me feel better though, so maybe it isn't _all_ wrong..." That's what I wanna hear.

Let's close the deal, no? "Mhmm, that's what I mean really, physical contact can help fix a lot of mental wounds, it makes the real pain hurt a little less than it did before. But I haven't had anyone cuddle with me in _so long_ that I'm dying on the inside for it." Judging by her ever-growing blush I think I hit a spot that needs to be hit...with a lick...

Okay you get the point, and so does she. "I know...my boyfriend dumped me earlier today so I'm in that boat with you Hinata." This couldn't have gotten any better for me.

I put on my best and saddest sympathetic face before crawling out of bed, walking up to the sad nurse. "Aww, I'm _so sorry_ to hear that, Rose." I said as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug, out breasts mashing together furiously. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Since you make me feel better every time you come with my meds, I feel as if I need to at least try. _Anything_." Emphasis on anything, baby, anything.

Keeping the hug tight I could tell she was getting turned on by our embrace, her nipples hardening and prodding mine in the process. "I-I don't know, there is _something_ but it's a little, er, _controversial_ , you feel me?" Oh I do, Rose, I really do, more than you think. But let's dig a little deeper and see if we can find out what this thing is, guys.

Loosening the hug I looked her in the eyes, squeezing her shoulders and rubbing them, massaging them lovingly and tenderly. "What is it? I'll do anything to help you out, no lie, just tell me what it is and consider it done Rose." I said, continuing the massage, trying to loosen her up and make her melt into me like a hot knife through frozen butter.

Her eyes caught mine and from then on out I knew what she wanted, her hands leaving my upper back and trailing down to the bottom of my gown. "I know what you want, Hinata, and I want it too. It doesn't even need to be named, let's keep it our little secret?" The second her hand reached my ass it was on, my lips diving onto hers quickly.

This wasn't a fiery kiss, though, more like a small, slow and loving one, one that lovers share, souls that are intertwined. I backed her up against the door to my room, which had a lock on it, weirdly, but I'm not complaining, so I locked it, barring anyone else from entering. It's weird because I'm under psych watch, so why can I lock my door?

From there we continued making out, as I walked her over to my bed and laid her down, throwing my legs over her hips and mounting her, raining kissed down onto her and her body, kissing her neck and cheek, biting her lip before slipping my tongue into her mouth, letting it explore all the crevices, the nooks and the crannies, all of it is great.

Working furiously and fiery I worked the nurses shirt up and over her head, momentarily breaking the kiss which was quickly resumed as Rose's hands ran up and down my back, untying the gown string. From there removing the thing was simple, just let it slide down my arms, and I did, leaving me bare except for the underwear I had on.

As you can imagine it isn't anything overly impressive, just a plain blue bra and mismatched pink full ass panties, because even the nurse I'm currently engaging in a hot and steamy sexual act knows that I'm not gonna be dressed to the nines while stuck in this hell hole known as a hospital. As much as I'd like to be doing this at my apartment by ourselves I can't, and it sucks, so what can I do?

I'll tell you what I _can_ do, and that is make sweet, sweet love to this sexy ass nurse in my hospital bed, who just kicked and rustled her pants down to her ankles, kicking the light blue bottoms down and off the bed where they landed on the floor with a thud, which was her phone hitting the ground, I'm assuming, not like she cared though.

She continued with her exploratory adventure of my mouth with her tongue, lifting her back up off the bed and allowing me to slide a hand underneath it, grasping the latch of her bra and popping it open, allowing her tits to fall out and press against mine, which were still concealed by my bra, sadly, but that'll change soon, hopefully at least.

For once I was right, as Rose drug her nails up and down my back, making me shiver in anticipation of what was coming next. "C'mon now, Hinata, I can't be the only person with her bra on here, right?" She purred out, momentarily pausing the kissing as I shook my head, agreeing with the woman, who swiftly released my bra latch with speed.

I sat up, letting her get a good look at my massive cannons. "You like what you see, baby?" I asked, getting a vehement nod from my medically trained lover. "Hehe, well go ahead and give em a feel, they need a good massage, it's been a _long_ time." That's a lie, but she doesn't need to know that right now, all she needs to know is me.

Her hands reached up my stomach slowly, grasping and groping each one of my tits as I threw my head back in pleasure, letting her continue her motions for a few minutes before cutting her off, raining more kissed down on her body, stopping to suck on her tits, leaving a few hickeys and circling her nipples with my tongue, flicking them hard.

But we were killing what limited time I'm sure we have, so it's time to get down to business. Kissing down her stomach I reached her waistline, stopping to nip with my teeth at the skin that hugged her hips, the hips that I wanna see shake in front of my face. Enough fantasizing though. I latched onto the fabric of her panties, pulling them down to her ankles before dismissing them from this bedtime encounter for the time being.

My mouth watered when I saw what was waiting for me, a perfectly wet pussy that was begging for my tongue to dive into it, but I have a better idea, something new, most likely for the two of us. "Mmm, sit on my face, Rose, let Hina eat all your problems away." I didn't expect her to say no, which she didn't, only nodding in agreement with me.

She stood up to let me lay down on my back, pushing my rear end down towards the end of the bed to give her a better position to mount my face. When she did it was, as I love to say in these situations, game time indeed, my tongue rushing into her as her hips bucked from the sudden pleasure she was receiving from me, her patient, funnily.

Tonight we aren't patients, though, we're lovers until that door get's unlocked, and I plan on treating her the same way I treat all of my lovers; with the utmost attention and the best of my tongue work and cunnilinguistics, something I'm glad to say isn't half bad. I think Rose would agree, but she's busy biting back moans, which was hard.

It's a fair assumption from seeing the way her face contorted with effort to not alert anyone to the activities going on in here. "H-Hina, I can't k-k-keep quiet for much longer baby, you gotta let me-oh!" Let her what? I got my answer when she rotated, turning her back to me and lowering herself, putting her head between my trembling legs.

Using her teeth to rip my panties down I gave her a little assistance, wiggling my hips and kicking them off, down onto the floor with the other clothing articles. Wasting little time she rammed her tongue into my pussy, licking up and down my folds and nibbling on my clit, almost a little too rough, but I loved it, my moans muffled by her thighs.

Her skills were better than I expected, though, and I found myself losing control, gripping her ass with my hands and digging my nails into them, leaving little red marks as she continued to expertly lick, suck and fuck my pussy with her tongue. Yet I regained control, continuing what I was doing from the beginning; trying to make this girl cum.

Not just cum, but completely lose her shit, and from the way she started trembling and putting temporary holds on her actions I was getting close, but her skills matched our levels, and now I'm sure we'll probably hit it at the same time. "R-R-R-Rose, I-I can't hold it..." I said, giving the girl warning before I exploded with pleasure, having a well needed orgasm and splashing juices onto the medical graduates face.

As I thought hers hit her a few seconds after mine, and she did the same to me, coating my face with her sticky but tasty juices. Licking them up off my face Rose moved out of her position, crawling up into bed with me and just laying there, basking in the moment and letting the realization of what we had just done set in.

I just fucked a female nurse in my hospital bed hours removed from the worst night in my life.

Well, so far it is, I've got years left though, I just need more nights like _this_.

* * *

 _July 9th, 1:15 am._

Joanna got sucked into a night shift where she pretty much only has me to deal with, and it's been a fun time so far. We've played board games, talked about the differences in America and Japan, flirted a little bit, but other than that it's been a boring night. Psych watch is the worst job ever, according to her, so what can I do to make it better?

Well that question will be answered pretty shortly. See, sleeping with Rose landed me one crucial piece of leverage that's needed to win this one over. What is that? Well, uh, turns out the woman that undressed and redressed me in my sleeping state was none other than the nurse in my room. Yep, ya girl got luckier than a motherfucker this time.

How to act on that, however, has broiled in my mind since the information first came to me the other night when me and nurse Rose were in bed having some post-coitus and post-post-coitus cuddling. Yeah, we went a second round later that night. Whoops. Oh well, not like it hurt anything, we already did it so why not go for one more round huh?

The time for action is now, though, so let's get it hot in here and take off all our clothes. "Man, I need to change out of these clothes. As fun as it's been actually wearing my normal clothes for once it's best if I just get into the gown again." I said, yawning and stretching my arms out as Joanna nodded, moving to give me privacy. "O-oh, it's okay, you don't have to leave, I might need help since I'm still a little sore." That stopped her in her tracks thankfully.

Standing up I walked over to the bag that my still unnamed savior collected for me and brought to me while I was slumbering last night, starting to remove my shirt when I faked a wince, acting like I was hurt so Joanna would spring into action. "Hey, I got you, don't worry about it." She said, pulling and tugging the loose tee off of my body.

Once she tossed it back into the bag it was time to get my pants off, and I 'somehow' managed to get them unbuttoned and unzipped, but getting them down was the harder part. Well, it would've been if I was _actually_ injured, that is. Squatting down the nurse tugged and shuffled the jeans down, leaving me in just my bra and panties. Perfect.

Turning around and grabbing the gown I frowned, not wanting to put the ugly thing on. "Ugh, I wish I could just sleep like this, it's so comfortable and _fun_." Now the fun will begin, for me at least, as I did a little shuffle, making my tits and ass wiggle and bounce a little, as much as they could while I was all tied up with clothes like this, at least.

I could see a little curiosity grow in Joanna's eyes and a small blush working it's way onto her face. "Y-yeah, it would be pretty fun huh." Oh man, if only you knew, Joanna...

Just a little bit more and I'll be in...hopefully. "Mhmm, hey, we should _totally_ have a sleepover, since you're stuck with me anyways, what do you say? Just us two girls, here in the room, _alone_." She's wavering, now for the killing blow. "At least _I_ think it'd be fun, just relaxing in our jammies and playing around." Let's hope this worked now.

"U-uh..." C'mon, you know you want to. "I-I mean, if you don't mind then I guess we can." Awesome. Hinata-two, Nurses-zero. So far this is going well for me, now it's just down to the doctor, and _that_ is gonna be the most fun one of them all. "But I don't have any jammies, so that sucks." I can't tell if she's baiting me now or not, this sucks.

Eh, who cares, imma bite the bait and go for it. I've made it this far, might as well go all the way. Putting on a fake frown I looked at her, downcast and all. "Aww, that's no bueno at all...but what if..." That got her attention, surprisingly easy too. "W-what if you got down into your bra and panties? No one will know, it's just two girls having fun and relaxing, right?" Well, to put it simply we're 'having fun'.

But that had an effect on her, more so than it did Rose, as she started stuttering, fumbling over her words and blushing like crazy. "Uh, I-I do-don't know, it's not w-w-weird to y-you?" I shook my head, just smiling at the nurse now, who mulled it over before answering. "O-okay, I'm game, just l-lock the door." Just like Rose, I just need a match.

I made my way over to the door, strutting and swaying my tail end like a duck while I was walking, grasping the door lock and twisting it with an audible click, informing me that the door was, indeed, locked. Now it's time to put a little pressure on my lovely assistant. Little did she know the roles were soon to be reversed, in my favor this time.

She made the grave mistake of turning her back to me and putting her hands on the railing at the end of my bed, allowing me the element of surprise, which, to no ones real surprise I'm sure, I took well advantage of, walking up to her and grabbing the bottom seam of her nurses scrub shirt, startling her, making her gasp and almost turn around.

But she didn't, actually surprising me, instead shooting me a questioning look over her shoulder, which was dusted with her brown hair in the form of a ponytail. "Hey, you've helped me dress and undress for the past couple of days, the least I can do is help _you_ , right?" It was a question stated with the kind of innocence a little girl would have.

"Y-yeah, I suppose, you just startled me a little, Ms. Hyuuga." Please, call me Hina-chan. Smiling again I tapped the bottoms of her arms, silently ordering her to lift her arms up to let me remove her shirt, much like your mother would do to you. She followed my silent request, allowing me to slide the shirt up and off of her, giving her the chills.

Whether it was the cold A/C in the room or being damn near naked with me I have no idea, but she was wearing a light blue bra to go with her scrubs, now lets just see if the bottoms match what's up top, no? Squatting down I slowly, teasingly slid her pants down, revealing to me her matching panties, making me bite back the temptations.

And just like that we were both in our 'unmentionables', as my dad would call them, the poor nurse still not facing me. "C'mon Joanna, turn around, it's not that weird really, we could be _completely_ naked." It's true, not like we're baring it all for a playboy magazine or something. I heard they pay good, especially for young, teenage Asian models.

The nurse laughed a little, the nerves evident in her little chortles and chuckles. "Hehe, we might as well be naked honestly, it's basically the same." Oh man, bad choice of words, my friend. With her words putting an idea into my heads I reached behind my head, quietly snapping my bra off and setting it down, not alarming Joanna at all.

Doing the same quickly with my panties I smiled, boosting myself up with a little pep talk before putting my body close to hers. "Like this?" I asked, dragging my nails down her back, skipping over her bra slowly, raising the tiny, invisible hairs on her body as she slowly turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of me in the nude, with a bold and vibrant smile on my face, posing with my hands on my hips like a dominant bitch.

Her stuttering picked up again as she stared at me, shocked to her core. "H-H-Hinata..." She sputtered out as I watched her eyes look me up and down, taking in me in all of my glory, nakedness and all. "W-we c-c-can't, this is s-so against the r-r-rules man, I-I can g-get f-f-fired, yano, and w-what if-" Enough of that talk, it's time to get busy.

Putting a finger over her lips vertically I shushed the woman, getting her to be quiet for the time being. "Joanna, baby, the door is locked, no one comes on this floor at night and c'mon, you _know_ you want too, you're practically wetting your panties." I gestured down to her panties, which were indeed showing the beginning signs of her horniness.

Like putty in my hands she melted, instantly relaxing her body and letting me take control as I slid a finger under one of the shoulder straps on her bra, sliding it down slowly and gently, doing the same with the other one before pulling her bra down, the shoulder straps sliding down and off her arms as the bra settled on her waistline.

Reaching around and undoing the clasp on the bra I let it fall to the ground, leaving her D-cup chest exposed. Sinking to my knees I brushed her thighs with my lips, kissing them tenderly, my lips like a feather as I pulled and tugged her panties down to the ground, helping her slide them past her ankles and leaving her completely nude with me.

Not getting back up I took the lead this time, pulling her thighs apart and opening her legs, letting me get a good look at her wetness, which was literally dripping from her, splashing onto the floor slowly. Licking my lips and licking up the insides of her thighs, tasting her juices, I was satisfied enough to start my motions, licking up and down and getting her moaning and whimpering going, as she airily begged for more, a practically inaudible cry for my tongue.

I let this go on for a couple of minutes before her legs began to shake as she quietly moaned, grabbing my hair to support her before she fell onto her knees. "Hinata, please, n-n-no more t-teasing..." If you insist. Diving my tongue into her she yelped before biting her lip quickly, silencing what would've been a cry of ecstasy and pleasure.

Working my tongue up into her and devouring her, loving the taste of her on my lips, she started sinking to her knees, landing and resting her back against the bedrail as she moved into a sitting position, spreading her legs as wide as she could, allowing me to link legs with her in that fateful position I learned at my first party. Ironic? Kinda.

But we locked legs, starting to rub our pussies together as I sucked on her neck, trailing my tongue down to her tits as I licked and sucked on her nipples, maintaining control and composure, keeping the pace with the moaning and whimpering nurse, who threw her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying every minute of me and my set of skills.

Our clits started bumping together, sending a wave of pleasure into my and sending chills down my spine, making me lose control momentarily but I took control again a few seconds after, only to be surprised when she gathered herself enough to bury her face in my cleavage, cupping both of my breasts and massaging them and my nipples.

Her thumbs latched onto them, pinching them hard, forcing me to bite my lip and hold back a premature orgasm as she did the 'motorboat' to me, licking my cleavage as we both reached the end of the line, throwing caution to the wind and gasping, crying and moaning out in pleasure at the feeling of our respective orgasms gushing through us.

Was it better than the one I got with Rose? That's hard to say, they're almost even, but now there's only one more mission.

Dr. Wharton, Janelle, Ms. Wharton, whatever you wanna be called, I'm coming for you.

* * *

 _July 13th, 4:45 pm._

In all the time I spent in this hospital doing my thing and trying to sleep with both the nurses that cared for me while I was here I never quite realized what I was doing and just how deep this was going. It'd whimsical, yes, and stupid, yes, and mostly pointless and reasonless, yes, but this has already gone too deep, why not end with a bang?

One more thing that I never realized was how hard this was going to be, making it down that final stretch of road and hitting the jackpot that is Dr. Janelle Wharton, a twenty five year old woman with a college degree in psychology and being a doctor. Hey, I don't know what the degree is called for this, I'm no doctor, so give me a break, 'k?

As a matter of fact, she probably already knows of my mission to get in her pants, hell she's even been through what I've been through so who's to say that she didn't think like me after all she went through. She could've been torn up on the inside, threatening suicide or even attempting it, it could've been a familial assault, the problem is that _I don't know_. I don't know what her situation is, all I know is this is gonna be a bumpy yet fun and exhilarating ride, a conclusion to this chapter of my 'staycation'.

So here we are, well, here _I_ am, sitting in my targets office waiting on her to appear so she can go through the paperwork with me, set me up for a follow-up with the police, get me all straight and ready to be by myself, the basic post-sexual assault shtick, I heard it's just something they have to do, another mundane part of their lives.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hyuuga, are you ready to go home?" My temporary home here? Yes. My real home across the pond? That's a question for another day, my dear doctor.

But I put on the same old smile, kicking my legs back and forth like a child sitting in a big kid chair. "Mhmm, as much as I've loved the hospitality I can't wait to get home, a nice, _hot_ shower sounds so good right about now." Sorry, this hospital doesn't have burning hot water, not in the sexual assault wing at least. Can't figure out why, though...

The doctor let out a single chuckle as she smiled back at me, splaying the paperwork out in front of me and beginning the motions and waves, pointing out what this means, what that means, sign here, initial here, you get the gist of it by now. Surprisingly this took all but fifteen minutes, the clock striking five o' five as she finished her lecture.

Standing up she offered her hand out for me to shake, something that kinda stuck it to me. No hug, nothing, just a handshake. "Well, you're all set to go home Ms. Hyuuga, just remember to go by the station and talk to the detective. Stay safe, okay?" Nah, sister, I'm not settling for a stupid little shaking of hands, that's not in my M.O., hun.

Flashing a smirk I engaged in my efforts, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst simultaneously. "Ne, Janelle, I though we decided it'd be cool if we referred to each other by our full names, no?" Got her there, and she knows it, lowering her head and blushing a little. "Also where's my hug? I'm not a handshake kinda gal.".

We stared at each other intently for a solid minute as if we were battling each other mentally before she finally caved in, sighing softly and buckling. "Okay, _Hinata_ , I'm game, nothing wrong with a little hug, _right_?" This minx, I think she's on to me. But no worries, I prepared specifically in case I got to this moment, which thankfully I did just that.

How? Well, I wore a shirt that squeezed my breasts together, giving the best cleavage I've given in a long time, so when she hugs me I engineered the shirt button to rupture on her squeeze, showing even more cleavage and more of my skin, even letting her catch a glimpse of the bra I'm wearing, which is the colors of her college, dark purple and white. Yeah, it pays to do your research sometimes, y'all. Pay attention in school.

A few seconds later Dr. Wharton crossed her desk line, reaching me and opening her arms as I embraced her. Sure enough, when she squeezed me in her hug my button did go out, popping off and hitting the floor with a solid 'clack'. "Oops, I knew this shirt was tight on me but not _that_ tight. It's okay though." I drawled, bending down slowly.

My cleavage was basically popping out of my shirt as I seductively retrieved the button from the floor, smiling the entire way. "Y-Yeah, accidents happen. Where did you get that shirt from? Most places will do free button replacement if you bought it there." She made a mistake, setting me up to take control, and she knows it. Accidents happen.

I smirked a little, preparing for this moment. "Oh, it was just some shop in the mall, can't quite remember which one, but it wasn't all that expensive. It was twenty in store but a hundred percent off at my house." I finished with a wink, a hot red blush overtaking the doctors face as I tried hard to hold in the howling laughter I wanted to expel.

What shocked me the most was when she recovered from the hit in just a few seconds, making the redness retreat as she donned a sick smirk of her own. "Oh really? I heard that your insurance is paying for this visit so even _I_ am a hundred percent off." You little...ugh! I hate shit that can go two different fucking ways...touché, Janelle, touché.

Think, Hinata, think! "Oh really? At least you're getting paid for this so it's almost like you're a, well, what's the word I'm looking for? It's like a prostitute, but not." Oh man she is _steaming_ like a vegetable right now, making me giggle a little as she breathed slowly and closed her eyes, collecting herself before responding in battle of seduction.

No clear winner was in sight as we traded verbal blows, neither of us wanting to make the physical leap yet. I quite like the verbal battles anyways. "Hmm, I know what you mean, but I'm not an angel. I appreciate the compliment, though, but even I have my _darker_ sides." Nice, nothing powerful, but enough to push back at me.

But it's time I turned the heat up to eleven and killed this battle, taking steps towards her, our noses almost touching as I leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Oh yeah? I think there's more to you than meets the eye. Oh well, too bad I can't see what's hiding under this get-up, _Janelle_." Finishing with me pinching her shirt and pulling it back, letting it snap to her skin, making a point to nip her skin with my nails at the same time, driving her over the edge as she prepared to fire back at me.

"Such a shame, huh? I kinda wanted to see this shirt _one hundred percent off_ , it's not everyday you get a deal like that." Oh so this is how we're gonna do it? Simple lil cheap pops and jabs at each other? I can't do this all day though, honey, so lets get down to brass tax, okay? Okay.

I grasped her wrist with my hand, slowly dragging it up my thigh and reaching the three button shirt I was wearing, running her hand up my side. "Mm, maybe you _can_ , it's your choice, baby. I think I can give you a special deal, call it the doctors office special." I can tell she was fighting the urge to take me up on the offer, but who will win?

To my shock and awe I won, with little protest from the doctor, who quickly removed my shirt and tossed in onto the chair next to me, removing her doctors jacket and black undershirt right after, lobbing them onto the chair as well as this office got more heated and stuffier by the minute, continuing with me fumbling with my jeans button.

Once I got that figured out and my jeans unbuttoned I kicked off my sandals, dropping my pants and panties all in one go, leaving me completely nude except for my purple and white bra, which I also quickly removed, wasting no time in getting down and naked completely, smirking as the doctor eyed me, gazing over my naked body with intent.

Sexual intent, I'm assuming, because she made short work of the remainder of her clothes, joining me in the naked and horny club within a matter of thirty seconds. Now the question was this; who's gonna make the first real move. Well I was shocked again when the doctor took control, pushing me back and down into the empty chair, sinking to her knees and lustily licking her lips at the sight of my wetness and juiciness.

Before I had a chance to prepare her tongue found it's way inside of me as she licked and crammed her tongue into me, dipping it in and out with a fire and intensity I hadn't seen yet, which while it caught me off guard also drove me insane, getting some admittedly loud moans from me. "It's okay, no one's here, last person left at five, thankfully the doors automatically lock and no one can be let in without my permission." Smart move, doctor, smart move after all.

After that she was back to her actions, eating me out with even more vigor and making me moan even louder, partially because I know now that I can do so without the fear of anyone catching us in our taboo act. It's also illegal, I'm sure, since this is a workplace and these kinds of things aren't exactly related to work. Well, _kinda_.

Her hands gripped my thighs harshly as she devoured my pussy, even making the slurping noises. "A-ah, I can't take much m-more, doc!" I cried out, grabbing a two decent handfuls of her hair, crying out as I released myself, cumming all over the doctors face. But she didn't stop there, continuing her licking and driving me to four more orgasms.

Needless to say I was exhausted by that point, but the doctor wasn't done with me yet, retrieving a strap-on from a safe in her desk and putting it on. "You aren't done yet, are you?" Why I shook my head 'no', I have no idea, but I did. "Down on your hands and knees, doctors orders." Was I supposed to tell her no? Of course I did as she said!

When I got into her prescribed position she continued to surprise me, not lining up with my pussy but my asshole, sliding it into me slowly and rubbing my clit with her thumb to tease me as she found herself a rhythm, sliding the eight inch, decently thick cock in and out of me, making me grunt and whimper for her to pick up the speed, which she did, appeasing my wants and begs.

Her hand reached up and grabbed one of my tits, squeezing and pinching my nipples as her other hand continued rubbing my clit, occasionally sticking a finger or two into me and fingering me, which only made me cry out for even more. But she's only one woman, and she can't do it all by herself, so I started fingering myself, taking the pressure off of the poor doctor, who was continuing to cram and ram the fake cock into me with the same vigor and effort as just a couple of minutes ago.

Before I knew it I was cumming again, her actions drawing three more good, _strong_ orgasms out of me. "N-no more, p-p-please, I've c-came s-s-seven times a-already, it's y-your turn." But that was never in the plan, was it doc?

She just laughed, standing up and helping me up. "I think we need to do this somewhere more private, how about later tonight?" Once again I agreed with her, nodding my head slowly as we got redressed. "Ten o'clock, be ready, I'll bring _all_ of my toys, okay?" Another nod and I was on my way out.

My mission, however, was a success, and I even get an encore!

I wonder if Rose and Joanna are down for a threesome in the future...good thing I got their numbers.

* * *

 _July 21st, 7:00 pm._

Not gonna lie, it's been a _fun_ week. The call to home explaining the hospital bill was _fun_ , and it took all of my urging and crying and lambasting my dad with multiple heated and emotional claims that I'm okay and I will be okay to get him to let me stay here by myself. He wanted me to come home, but I decided not to, opting to stay here and suffer alone for now.

It's not like I've been completely alone, though, what he didn't know is my soiree with the nurses and doctor that spilled over into the weekday evenings, even though I know now that it's time to close the door on that chapter in my life, moving forward with a head full of steam. It'll be rough, yes, and I've had a couple of nightmares, but eh.

The police really did help in this situation, the man got a quick conviction and sentence of fifteen years to life in a max-security prison somewhere in the middle of nowhere at a place called the Ramsey l unit, whatever that means I have no idea, but I heard it's a prison harsh on people convicted of sexual assault, punished by _them_ being assaulted.

Ironic? Yes. Do they deserve it? Not at all. Do I wish it on that boy? Well...ask me again some other day, because I'm about to drown my sorrows in vodka and cold whiskey.

There's just one thing I can't get out of my head, and that was the last words my dad spoke to me before telling me he loved me and he's sorry this happened and that he can't wait to see me when it's time for me to return. Those words were 'don't be surprised if you find yourself not alone, though, you have people here that love you'. It's like he's indicating that _someone_ may come visit me, and the only one I can think of that _actually_ would is Sasuke.

Naruto is already here, and he was understandably pissed at my attacker but completely fine with rescheduling any dates until I can 'recover from this atrocity' that I've been burdened with. Not that I mind it, though, I _do_ need a little bit of alone time after this month turning out to be one of the busiest months I've ever had in my teenage years.

Scratch that, this has been the busiest month for me in the history of my existence, barring maybe my younger learning years. "One for the pain, one for the gain." I sighed out, downing two shots in quick succession, grimacing at the rubbing alcohol taste that vodka gives off before being soothed by the smooth, smoky taste of my friend Jack.

You see, me and Jack have been going out for a while, and even though I flirt and occasionally cheat on him with Captain, Evan and Jim, he still welcomes me back with arms as open as my legs when I see a hot chick. I think I might be gay, sometimes, but then I remember that dick is good too, so I just settle for both. It's not so bad, honestly.

No, the only new and mildly bad thing I've introduced to my life to cope with the horrific happening of July the fifth was finding Tumblr. It's like blogging but for angsty, sad, depressed and suicidal teens. All you do is 're-blog' something, post your own stuff like videos, text posts, quotes, gifs, you name it and it's there for the world to see it.

Druggies, too, have made a home there along with the cam-models, pornographic photo/video sellers and dudes just trying to get women to get naked for them online, which is lame in my opinion. Why are you gonna wanna try to talk a girl into it when you can't even touch it, sometimes even blatantly harassing them into doing as you speak.

With that being said I am guilty of snapping a few 'risqué' photos myself, but nothing nude. In hindsight I'm not even mad about it, it's helped me find multiple sellers of any kind of drug that tickles your fancy in the big H area. Pot? Yep. Pills? You got it. Meth? Sure. Heroin? Surprisingly so, yes. If it exists and you want it, give me an hour and I'll most likely be able to score it, even for free. Sexual favors _do_ go a long way, yano?

Especially for someone who doesn't want their dad seeing the massive withdrawals of money for the drugs his daughter has been buying, I think he'd just about die and give me the worst haunting for the rest of my miserable, broken life. Am I over-exaggerating? About my life being ruined, yes, but the drugs are just the harsh truth.

The day after I got home from the hospital, after sleeping off the raucous and intense sex me and Janelle had, I went and bought a half a pound of weed just so I can sit here and try to smoke myself into a coma. It's been a week since then and I've only smoked maybe five percent of that, so I started rolling two and three gram blunts to smoke.

I've flirted with cocaine a little bit more but other than that I'm not doing bad for myself, staying inside ninety-five percent of the day and just playing my new little toy that I bought for myself, a Fender acoustic guitar from the local guitar store. So far it isn't all that bad but I've never been that musically inclined guitar chick, so it's gonna be hard.

While it wasn't so hard getting the basic G-C-Em-Am-D chords down it's the barre chords that have stuck it to me, because not everyone has the flexible and durable fingers needed to perform these chords right when they first start playing, so I combatted that with playing the 'mini' F and using transposition to change the key to suit me better.

What was the first song I learned? Well...

 _Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

 _Would you run and never look back?_

 _Would you cry if you saw me cryin'?_

 _Would you save my soul tonight?_

Cheesy as it is I love this song, so go fuck yourself kindly. I could play this song over and over and again and never get sick of it honestly, I've held an obsession with this hit since I was a little kid. Dad told me when it came out in two thousand and one that mom would sing it to me often until her passing in two thousand and four so it holds high sentimental value with me. It'll probably be played at my funeral, whenever that is.

 _Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

 _Or would you laugh? Oh please tell me this._

 _Now would you die for the one you love?_

 _Hold me in your arms tonight._

It's the chorus that kills me the most, she used to sing it so perfectly and beautifully, something that I can't even attempt to recreate. Not in this lifetime or the next, nor ever to be completely honest. To me it's just one of those performances that you don't wanna risk fucking up by trying to copy it, especially someone who can't sing too well.

 _I can be your hero baby._

 _I can kiss away the pain._

 _I will stand by you forever._

 _You can take my breath away._

The pure emotion and feelings exerted through the song...man, I can't do this tonight. "Fuck this, let's do some more shots." I grumbled to myself, reaching for the bottle of whiskey sitting on the coffee table, dumping some of it into one side of a double sided shot glass, filling the other with Smirnoff vodka, something I've taken a liking to.

After the party the vodka just kinda stuck with me, something that I'm not sure _why_ I like it, the only thing I do know is that it is pretty good, just no one really gives vodka like that a good enough chance. Paired correctly and it can go well, like a screwdriver or a vodka painkiller...okay, I think I'm drinking too much now, I'm talking like I'm old.

"Bah, whatever, I'll do whatever the fuck I want." I slurred and cursed out, knocking back the half and half whiskey and vodka double shot, losing the grimace from my last shot as the alcohol started doing it's job, impeding my logical thought and giving me that 'I'm drunk as fuck' feeling that I've been craving all day...okay maybe I was right.

One hour and six more double shots later and I was about ready to try and dance with a lamp when a resounding knock rang through the apartment. It sent chills down my spine as the memories of what happened last time someone other than the delivery guys knocked on my door, but the alcohol helped me bite back the fear as I approached the door slowly, gazing intently through the peephole, a newer and clearer one I had installed with the permission of the landlord, who didn't care after hearing of my attack.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw, though. It wasn't Sasuke, nope, but another person I haven't spoke with in a while, a few months to precise, before my downfall. Here's the hard part; debating on whether or not I want to open the door. Sober me says no, drunk me says fling the door open. Can you guess which side of me won this battle?

If you guessed drunk me, then you would be right, as I opened the door, looking my nighttime intruder in his dull, brown eyes. "Shika..." I said, trailing off as the thoughts I had prepared and the words I had planned on hitting him with fled me, floating away into the night sky. "W-wha are you doin' here? We haven't spoke in _ages_!".

He just chuckled, smelling the alcohol on me surely. Not like he needed to, my dumbass forgot to put the bottle down before I answered the door. "Ma, ma, fear not my long lost friend, your father didn't send me here, I came on my own accord. Can I come in?" Like I was gonna deny him, it has been a while after all and I really wanna hear this.

Ushering him in I patted the couch cushion next to the one I was sitting on as he took a seat, leaning back and yawning a little. "Wanna drink, _friend_?" I said, letting a little of my venom loose on that last word. He shook his head no, taking the bottle from me and setting it down. "Okay then, what could you possibly want?" Spit it out already, lazy.

Looking at me he just smirked, pouring out a shot and shrugging his shoulders lightly. "Might as well, imma be here for a minute anyways." He said before downing a double shot of whiskey with ease. "Better, now, let's get down to it. I'm gonna be here for school this semester at a local specialty school, you already know what for." Unfortunately.

"Is thish that cyber bullshit yew're intuh?" The question came out slurred but still intelligible as I knocked back another shot, lighting a cigarette and loving the nicotine high.

A chuckle came out of him as he grabbed my pack, tapping one out and lighting it. "Ah, taking after me I see, and yes it is. If I like it here I plan on staying for college so I figured I might as well smooth things out with you while I'm here. I miss you, Hinata, we _all_ miss you, believe it or not." I don't, and he knows it, so why even say that?

Standing up I took a swig of vodka straight from the bottle, wiping the remnants from the corners of my mouth. "Ha, that's fucking _hilarious_ , it really is! If I remember right _you_ were the one that stopped talking to _me_ because of _Sakura's_ boneheaded decision to off herself, so don't even say that _you_ miss me. I'm not a charity case either so if ya think doing this will 'save' me from going down her route after my attack then you're sorely, _sorely_ mistaken, pineapple for brains." How I said that and remained intelligible is anyone's guess right about now, because even _I_ don't know how the fuck I did.

Putting a hand over his face and wiping his eyes he sighed deeply, preparing to respond to me. "That's not it, Hinata, not even _close_ to the truth. _I_ fucked up, not you, we _all_ fucked up and we _all_ know it, it just so happens that I'm the only one with the balls to come and apologize to your face. _I'm sorry_." Sorry...right...he's sorry alright...

I started laughing, quiet at first, until it became louder and louder, hitting full guffaw mode. "Ha! You're sorry indeed, one sorry ass friend! Do you have _any_ idea how big of a piece of _shit_ I felt like? I felt responsible for her death, Shikamaru, do you know how that feels even in the _slightest_?" I need some more shots, whiskey here I come.

Shika put his hands on his knees, boosting himself up and standing up with me as I circled and drunkenly danced around the living room to the music I was playing. "No...no, there's no way I could, but I just want to have you back as a friend! I said I'm sorry, what else can I say?" How about nothing? You can leave, yano, the door is right there.

Taking another strong swig on the whiskey I slammed the bottle down onto the table, coughing at the gulp I took. "Ne, you could try leaving me be, let me live over here in peace, a place that gives me a break from having to face her ghost every single _fucking_ day. She was _my_ sister in all but blood, you know this too." And now she's gone, so...

With a heavy sigh he locked eyes with me, and in that moment I saw it, the want and need to patch things up with me. "Yeah, I know, trust me I do. But her death affected more than just you, Hina. It hurt me too, and Sasuke, and everyone else that knew her. Look, I just want a chance to make things right with you now that I'm gonna be here in the states for a while, this is my chance, don't rob me of that please." I...I guess I can do that...

"...Damn it, Shika, I've already had a helluva week and now I can't even get drunk or smoke pot in peace. But okay, you can stay with me tonight if you want, the girls aren't using their rooms since they're gone so I don't mind if you bunk with me. _I_ , however, am going to continuing getting drunk." Good luck stopping me anyways, he's too lazy.

He flashed a small smile, nodding happily before going to fetch his luggage from whatever car he took here. I keep forgetting he's a fucking _genius_ and he knows how to plan for shit _well_ in advance. Being almost a year my senior does that for you, obviously, as I don't even know how to drive yet. Oh well, that's just another thing to fuss over.

But fuck this, it's time to get higher than gas prices on the west coast.

Or so I've heard.

* * *

 _8:00 pm._

I made my way into Ada and Isa's room, showing him the bed that he'd take for the night. "Ada's? Any specific reason you chose her?" Well, mainly because she's my least favorite bitch in the bullpen. We had, once upon a time, a nickname for our group given out by a group of football players at high school, but it's dead and long, _long_ gone.

Turning to the pineapple haired boy I grinned, puffing on the cigarette that I was smoking in her room, purposefully. "Yeah, she's a bitch and we love to fuck with each other so this is my way. Not like she'll know. Also, she _hates_ cigarettes so feel free to smoke as much as you want in her room as long as you're here." Fuck that bitch, anyways.

Walking off and letting him get settled in I went into my room, changing out of my jeans and tee shirt combo and into a pair of basketball shorts that fit my form perfectly, a loose tee shirt topping off the new outfit for the night. Last thing before heading back out front is my purple and black drawstring backpack, which houses all of my pot stuff.

Of course the whole half isn't in there, just the stuff I'm smoking tonight; Green Crack. It's not as relaxing as I want but it is what it is. Also in the backpack is my rolling tray, a grinder, and about six different types of cigarillos acquired from your local corner store that just doesn't give a fuck who they sell their cigars and cigarettes to, surprisingly.

As much shit's been spread about America having tough alcohol, tobacco, weed and firearm laws I've seen multiple people just walk around smoking the chronic, pistol softly tucked away in their pants and a massive beer in their hands. Maybe it's just my area, maybe it's not, but maybe, just _maybe_...maybe it's Maybelline...shut up, I'm funny.

Plopping down on the couch I flipped the TV on and over to the metal music channel provided by the cable company, which was actually pretty damn good, Holy Diver by Dio currently playing. Breaking the sack open I grab a good sized two gram nug and broke it up so it'd fit in my grinder before grinding it up and dumping it out onto the Marley rolling try I had, because why the hell not? It's fucking Bob Marley.

Tonight, however, I decided to try these new hemp wraps that my dealer gave me. They're the same length as a regular cigarillo shell but twice as wide, allowing for a bigger and better roll, which is always good in my opinion. Cracking the foil wrapper open I set the wrap down, taking pinches of the ground up stuff and filling it up the hemp wrap.

"Damn Hina, didn't know you became this big of a stoner since you came here. If your dad knew he'd _kill_ you." Oh trust me, I know, but what did I literally just tell him about fucking with me while I'm trying to get high/drunk? "Oh don't glare at me like that, if it makes you feel better even I started smoking it." Wait what? There's no fuckin' way!

A few chuckles escaped me as I licked the glue strip on the wrap, rolling it with perfection and ease as it stuck, making a perfect blunt as I looked at the man. "I call _major_ bs man, there's no fucking way your mom let you do that! She'd kill you quicker than my dad would kill me, and you know it's true too so don't deny it." That woman _is_ crazy.

Giving me a look that said 'try me, bitch' he slid something out of his pocket, the foil crinkling giving it away before it was even revealed. "Well, here's your proof, why do you think I was in the room so long?" He said, reaching into the wrapper and pulling out a decently rolled, decently sized blunt, sitting down next to me and sparking it up.

Taking a long drag off of it he blew the smoke into the air, sighing in bliss. "Ne, guess I was wrong." I laughed out, lighting my own and doing the same as him as the tunes from the TV kept coming. "Screw this, TV, open Spotify!" I called out, watching still in awe as the device followed my vocal request, opening the app and displaying all of my various playlists as I perused my options, settling on my 'random shit' playlist, which was really random but dominated by classic rock and metal, from the eighties to recent.

In a surprising but welcome turn of events the first song played was Get Stoned by Hinder, one of my all time favorites. "Ha, go figure, this song rips though, especially when you're _actually_ getting stoned." Glad he approves of my music, something else he never did. Just how much has this motherfucker changed in the past few months?

As the marijuana burned we swapped stories and turns out he's always been into rock and stuff he just never came out with it. Something about his mom would've killed him, something we covered earlier and multiple time since then. "Aren't you glad to be away from all that drama though?" I asked, finishing off the blunt and snuffing it out.

The look he gave me screamed that he agreed, but his words came out relaxed and, well, _high_. "Hell to the yeah, it's been a ling month since everything happened, and just so you don't ask em at a bad time yes, me and Temari are done. She moved on to bigger and better things, so there's that." He ended with a laugh, but a sad one this time.

I looked at him and gave him a small frown before smiling sadly, patting him on the shoulder and passing my newly rolled blunt to him. "Well we can finally do what we never got the chance to do over there; get high as fuck and just relax." Unfortunately all of the other ways I know to make him feel better are sexual acts, and he's my best friend.

Even as much as I sleep around I wouldn't sleep with my best friend...unless her name is Ash...fuck. Well even I surprise myself every now and then. "Uh, earth to Hinata? Oi girl, you okay? You've been staring off into space for a couple of minutes now." Oh, woops. If it makes it any better I'm not thinking of his penis...okay fucking hell, I am.

Looking at him and giving him a smile I accepted the blunt he was passing back to me. "Sorry, it's been a long week as you know, I'm sure." I passed off the excuse and took a drag off the device, letting the THC swirl in my lungs before expelling it into the air that was already congested with the smelly, high-inducing smoke, not that we mind.

When this one was finished I went into my room and cracked the windows, since my room faced a small back walkway no one would really notice the smoke leaking out of my apartment. But when I went back to the living room I saw something that infuriated me. This motherfucker would be sleeping on my couch already, like a big ol party pooper.

The thing that really caught my eye is he left his belt undone and his pants unbuttoned, more than likely because he had to fly in those clothes and they're probably annoying him by now, why he didn't just go and change is anyone's guess. However my eyes couldn't avert from his crotch area as my mind raced with thoughts, a few of them being ones that tempt me the most, accentuated and boosted by my crossfaded state, drunk and high.

I took a few small steps and moved close to him, shaking him to see if he was really asleep, which he was, judging by the fact that he didn't even move. And just like that my decision became even easier yet also harder. All I have to do is just _barely_ unzip his pants and then I can get a look at what my mind is picturing already.

Is it big? Small? Thick? Skinny? Fuck it, I'm going for it. Moving my hands slowly I gripped the sides of his pants waistbands, pulling them down at what felt like a micrometer per millennia, but eventually I got them down low enough, seeing the beginning of his shaft and stopping to take a couple of strong swigs of vodka and a swig of whiskey.

They call it liquid courage for a reason, right? Okay, here goes nothing. Grasping his boxers I tugged on them, getting them down far enough to see the part where his shaft ends and where tip begins. A little bit more and his cock was completely out, which was when I dropped his boxers, leaving him exposed on my couch, completely asleep.

Now there's another mental debate; to try to suck it or not. "It's not like he'd mind, he's a guy, they love head..." I grumbled to myself, taking one more swig of each of the liquors and sinking to my knees, positioning myself in between his legs and eyeing the soft, flaccid state of his cock, which has to be about seven-ish inches hard.

With a deep breath I slowly and gently wrapped my hand around his member, rubbing and tugging on it until it got a little stiffness to it, enough for me to start sucking on it.

Putting just the tip in my mouth I began my motions, bobbing my head up and down on it at a slow pace, feeling it grow harder and harder in my mouth, but he hadn't woke up yet, so that's a good thing. But here I found myself sucking on my best friends cock while he's asleep after we smoked and drank, which is ironic now that I think it over.

But instead of stopping I picked up the pace, cupping his balls with my hand and massaging them until I felt that twitch that let me know what was coming. Holding his cock still in my mouth I swirled my tongue around the head while continuing my ball-sack massage until he erupted, shooting a massive load into my mouth which I swallowed, all of it, with ease, not missing a single drop of his rather admittedly good tasting cum.

And then he finally spoke, breaking the silence and making me jump out of my skin. "You know, as much as I hate to admit, that was _great_. But if you wanted to experiment with sexual stuff you could've just asked, yano." Even when he's drunk, high and just got a blowjob he _has_ to be a fucking smart ass. It's only natural for Shikamaru Nara.

Standing up I shot him a glare before mounting him, sitting my still clothed ass down onto his semi-erect penis. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. If I'm being honest this was gonna happen one of these days before we married, right?" I asked, getting a laugh and a nod from my reestablished best friend and now lover.

His hands slid up my sides, making me shiver as his calm and slow touch as he responded vocally. "I'll be honest, I've thought about you sexually before, but we were best friends so I didn't wanna make anything awkward. But now that I've got you here, sitting on my lap, I can't help it anymore, Hina." Me either, Shika, me either...

My shirt slid up and over my head, revealing my braless chest to him, which got ogled by him for a good minute. "What? Never seen some big ol tits like this before, Shika?" I asked, smirking at him as I stood up and turned my back to him, slowly and seductively pulling my shorts down and tossing them into a dirty clothes basket in the corner.

Turning back around and throwing my legs back over him I rubbed my pussy lips against his cock, finally letting it slide into me after a minute of teasing him. It felt amazing, having someone fuck me with my permission, and it's someone I know too, so it makes it a little more comfortable for me. "Mmm Hina, ride my cock please." As you wish.

I let my tits rest against his chest and shoulders as I raised and lowered my hips, moaning freely now and picking up the pace, my body begging for more of his decent sized cock in me. While it was admittedly a boring fuck it felt better than some of the more 'exciting' ones, as I rode his cock just like that until he was ready to orgasm again.

When he said he was I hopped off of him, kneeling before his now-standing figure and let him explode all over my chest, coating it with his hot, white and sticky seed. And, to no ones surprise, I scooped it up with my fingers, licking them clean and wiping the rest off with some baby wipes which I always keep on standby. A little planning before the act can save you in the aftermath of the act.

His hand shot out to help me up, which I accepted gladly as he helped me redress, neither of us breaking the silence until I did. "Is this...awkward to you? Because, for some reason, it really doesn't feel that awkward to me." Well, considering I just fucked my best friend it's not that awkward, just kinda weird, I just don't know what to say to him.

Good job? 'A' for 'awesome'? Maybe give him a trophy? "Haha, no it isn't. It's just sex, yano? It's a way to get to know someone in the ultimate, deepest way possible. We've been friends since we were born, Hinata, and we're both still teens, so this isn't anything 'weird' or 'abnormal', not to me at least. And it's not like we're madly confessing our undying feelings for each like some bullshit cliché movie, so we're good, right?" Yeah, yeah we are...but just one thing bugs me...

"W-what if...what if we kept doing it? It wouldn't be weird to you then?" He shook his head as I flashed myself a mentally wicked grin.

"Nah, why do you ask-oh!"

He's obviously never went more than one round with someone before. "Come one Shika, I made you cum, now you have to make me cum, it's only fair." It really is.

"Troublesome woman...fuck it, let's go."

Glad you came around, Shika-kun.

* * *

 _July 22nd, 5:45 pm._

Call me a slag for sleeping with one of my best friends, but we mutually decided it would be best if we relaxed on it. As fun as it was, and it _really_ was, but it's not something that I can see us doing in the long stretch of things. It certainly did feel good waking up to someone else in the apartment, waking up and being alone sucks hardcore ass yo.

We're not dating either, per se, just accompanying each other to places, like the party we're going to tonight down in a city an hour or so southwest of Houston. From what I got told by my friend it's a 'real redneck' party so she sent me links to a few shops in our area to buy some western wear so we blend in and don't stick out like a sore thumb.

Man, if only you could see me dressed up like I'm from an old eighties western movie. My hair is tied into a mid-to-high ponytail, which was then stuck through the strap on a camo baseball hat, the Houston team of course. On top I'm wearing a pink and white flannel pearl snap long sleeved dress shirt, paired with jean booty shorts, a western belt with a sparkly little buckle and a pair of brown with pink and purple lacy designed boots to top it all off.

Honestly, before today I didn't even know all this 'western' style clothing was a real thing. I had always heard about it from my dad, but it wasn't something I bought into till earlier today when I stepped into my first country clothing store. And the clothes, well, they feel _good_ , just comfortable, something I can get down and party in tonight.

They may look uncomfortable but once you put it all on you'll be surprised at how it all feels, especially the boots, since they've always had that tough dude stigmata attached to them. But they're actually fine if you buy them in the right size and right style. Obviously the steel toed work ones are more rigid and stiff than the 'dancing' equivalent.

What made me laugh the most was seeing Shika dress up, something he _never_ does... _never_. But tonight he was donning a red and black flannel shirt tucked into a dark blue pair of jeans, held up by a mans western belt and buckle, and leading down to his boots, which were like mine but with earthy colored lace designs up the side of the shafts.

Now next things next; alcohol and smoke, as they call it. "Ma, ma, are you sure this is gonna work? I know you know how to get alcohol but I don't believe you can just waltz into the liquor store and just buy it like that, no issues at all." Obviously he doesn't know that I've been to this place before and it ended, ahem, _well_ for both me and him.

Giving Shika a little smile and an enthusiastic thumbs up I looked to settle his worries. "Why don't you come in there with me then..." But this is gonna need just a little extra oomph and convincing. "...sissy boy." Now he's not one of those egregiously though guys, but even he doesn't like to be talked down on and made fun of. Guys, amirite?

He shot me a dirty glare before turning the car off and thrusting the keys into his pocket with vigor. "Whatever, but if this goes bad and the cops get called-" He never got the chance to finish that statement as I just grinned and left the car, with him following behind me as soon as he got the chance to exit the car and shut the door, locking it up.

When we got in there I saw my currently favorite dude, the cashier from last time, unfortunately for him we can't do any 'extracurricular activities'. At least not till I get home and have the time. Luckily I texted him and confirmed that it'd be okay for this one time, leaving me and Shikamaru free to shop around, where we eventually settled on two bottles of the famous Jack Daniels, a bottle of my second lover Smirnoff, he got a bottle of Captain Morgan white rum and two twenty four cases of a couple of generic beers.

Generic as in Bud Light and Coors. Beer was never my thing but when I've got a few in me I'll start throwing them down. "Party tonight in the country huh?" Trevor said as he scanned the items and brought up the total to a little over a hundred dollars. "Wanna bring something to, er, _impress_ those kinds of people?" Impress them? I'll bite.

Nodding to him he smiled and reached under the counter, grabbing a mason jar full of clear liquid and brought it up, the name instantly popping into my head. "Ah, I'll admit that I wasn't expecting you to have moonshine. One ninety?" I asked, getting a nod from the cashier who made a 'zero' sign with his hand, telling me it's on the house today.

"Yeah, I can't _legally_ sell it so I'll consider it a favor for your favor. It's strong, though, so be careful, even experienced drinkers have a hard time drinking this stuff straight. I tried and, well..." He trailed off with a sheepish grin and nervous laughter indicating that the end of that statement is most likely embarrassing or just plain out dumb.

Laughing with him I waved it off, sliding the card through the machine and smiling when I got the all clear to take the bag, waving goodbye to my cashier friend before hiding the liquor in the spare tire tool compartment in the car that Shika brought over here, his four year old Dodge Challenger Hellcat, a powerhouse American old style muscle car.

To put it this way Shika is much like me, his dad is a very, _very_ high up official in the Japanese military. How high up I can't tell, even Shika doesn't really know what his dad does to a full extent. His mom, however, is a skilled baker, running a nice little bakery in the downtown-ish area of Osaka, our hometown where we spent our younger lives.

So it came as no surprise to me when I found out he brought the black with red dual racing stripe car over here, which had to have cost a good amount. "Two thousand bucks just to ship it here on a boat while I flew over here. Ain't that some shit?" Yeah, it is, but he at least has his license, which was 'a pain to get transferred over here, but that's the perks of having a dad in the government of a nation that has good relations with-' and I trailed off there, already knowing the story.

With a rumble the car started, and we were on our way there, awaiting what was waiting for us.

* * *

 _7:30 pm._

After a little delay to grab some fast food we found ourselves at the location, pulling up to a metal gate that was hanging ajar and driving right past it and into the property of the person I know. I know a lot of people now, don't I? Strange how things change in a matter of a simple month, really, if only pops could see me now, in my 'prime'.

Driving down this dirt road for about five minutes, and going about forty five might I add, we found ourselves driving up into a field where there was about fifty cars parked in perfect unity, which was the real shocker to me. Massive lifted trucks, Jeeps and various other types of cars spattered this makeshift parking lot as I pointed to an open spot.

"Looks about as good as we'll get, right?" I asked, getting a nod from my strange-haired friend as he swung into the spot, throwing it into park and exiting his car and making his way to the trunk where all the goods were stowed. "There's a lot of people here already man..." I breathed out, taking in the sight before retrieving the liquor we bought.

Shika chuckled a little, opening the ice chest we brought which was already full of ice and started stowing the bottles of beer in it. "Yep, but you don't think I expected a lot of people here? From what I've heard these parties get _insane_ , Hina." I think that's the general stigma about country parties. Loud, crazy, and usually police free, thankfully so.

Once all of the beer was put away we slid the bottles of liquor on top, barely fitting them but somehow getting them in there and getting the lid to shut. The only thing that I didn't put in there was the 'shine, that's tucked into my purse. "Ready?" I asked, getting a nod as we lifted the ice chest out of the trunk and shut it, the car honking to let us know that it was now locked with the press of a button on Shikamaru's key fob.

Mind you we only got twenty feet down the pathway heading towards the grounds before someone rolled up on an ATV, his friend following behind him. "Hey there, y'all want a lil help getting that cooler up onto the grounds now?" The man said in his southern accent, the twang that's ever-present on TV being spot...well mostly, it _is_ a little blown.

Looking at Shika he just shrugged as I looked back at the man, smiling and nodding. "Sure, I'm Hinata by the way, and this is Shikamaru." If they didn't know we were from another country before they sure as hell do now, as both the young, twenty-something year old men looked at us strangely before one of them let out some tiny chuckles.

"Hoo man, sorry guys, I don't mean any offense but I apologize ahead of time for any assholes who make fun of you, but don't be hurt if I forget your names. I'm gonna take a wild, educated guess and say you're...Asian?" Educated guess my ass, it should be plain and obvious for everyone to see that we are, indeed, not of this country, honestly.

Then the other guy chipped in, looking to boost us up at the expense of his buddy. "Aw don't worry about 'ol rascal here, we just don't see many fellers from other countries over here a lot. At least ya speak English, something he has a hard time doing when he gets a few beers in him, right buddy?" Said buddy shot him an intense death glare.

And then they both cracked up laughing, prompting me to have a little fun with them, grinning sinisterly at Shikamaru. "Yā, shikamaru, watashi wa karera ga nomu koto ga dekiru to iu koto ga wakatta." Which translates to 'Hey Shikamaru, I got a buck that says we can out drink them', which was met with one of two reactions by our little crowd.

The first one, Shikamaru's, being boisterous laughter from my jab at them and their reaction to my use of my native language. "Ne, Hinata, koko de watashitachi o utsudarou ne, karera no han'nō ga mieru?" Which is, simplified, 'hey, shut up or we're gonna get shot'. Flashing him a smile I just looked over to the two men, which brings me to two.

"Uh...what?" A dumbfounded and flabbergasted look as we made jabs at them without even actually making any real jabs at them, except for mine. "Oh, I get it! He made a joke about you at least speaking American and then you're fucking with us by speaking, er, well...I don't really know, Chinese?" Chinese? I'm hurt and minorly offended now.

With a small little laugh I just shook my head. "It's okay, it's Japanese by the way, we both came from a city called Osaka. We speak both languages fluently and I speak an extra language, German, basically fluently as my roommate is from Germany. But we should be getting to the party, no?" I asked, getting a nod from everyone as we lifted the ice chest up, sitting it down on the storage area of the four-wheeler, securing it with bungee cords and some weight. Can you guess _who's_ weight?

Now identifying themselves as Rascal up front and Tucker behind him, Tucker informed me to hop up on top of the cooler and hold onto his shoulders. He was a tall man who had to be easily six foot four to six foot five on a close to two hundred pound frame, and Rascal was about the same, maybe an inch or two shorter but similar build and such.

I did as he informed, Shika being the lucky one who got to ride on a regular seat on the other mans ATV as we set off towards the property, which we soon found out was not something we expected. "It's a plantation style house, sixteen bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms, five other normal restrooms, it's a thing of beauty." Or so I'm told.

It's not that I didn't believe them, but there was some doubt in my mind until we tore through a shortcut trail and directly into the backyard area, an area bigger than ten of the houses from my first party put together. "Damn Hina, that's a big ass fire..." Shika whistled out, gawking at the bonfire that was blazing in the center of the wooded area.

And it really was a big one, I've seen pictures before but being right next to one is pretty, well..."Sweet..." I said it best, hopping off the ATV and unstrapping the cooler and, with Tucker's help, set it down on the ground. "Thanks, you want a beer or something? We brought plenty to share tonight." I offer as the duo thought it over for a second.

With two solid nods and the thud of their boots hitting the ground the party had officially began for us.

Only time will tell what the night has in store for us, now.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hoo, boy was this...fun, just fun. It feels like it took forever to write this, and to be honest it really did to me. But having to work on my car almost every day just to get it running and on the road again was a factor in me losing sleep and motivation as well as the most important thing to me; inspiration. I lost it, I really did, but I finally, after slowly piecing my life back together, I've found it again.

Harvey sucked a lot of life out of me but today, November 4th, 2017, I finally found my life again. So here's chapter two, sorry about the sexual assault scene, ja ne!


End file.
